le jeu du mal ou du bien?
by sophinette34
Summary: Des actes incontrolables,un désir inévitable,entre deux énnemis la vie n'est plus si simple. Et lorsque la haine se change en désir,le désir en passion et la passion en amour,que ce passe til quand le corps et plus fort que la raison?et bien sa donne sa..
1. changement et réaction

_Slt a tous alors c ma première fic alors soyer pas trop dure j'espère kel vous plaira et je remercie nuit sans lune pour m'avoir aider a comprendre comment marcher le site merci._

Le jeu du mal ou le jeu du bien ?

Chapitre 1 : changement et réactions.

Hermione se tenait devant la barrière du quai 9 ¾ en se disent que se serai la dernière fois qu'elle la franchirais pour allait faire ses études à Poudlard.

HERMIONEEEE

ce crie la fit sortir de sa rêverie, elle se retourna et se retrouva fasse à un grand rouquin au large sourire et un brun au yeux vert émeraude.

Harry, Ron, sa fait du bien de vous revoir, dit hermione en sourient et en les prenant dans ses bras en guise de bonjour.

oui, nous aussi, dit harry.

sa fait bizard pas vrai ? dit ron. De se dire que c'est la dernière que l'on passera cette barrière pour allait a Poudlard, alors que c'est là que l'on c'est rencontré.

oui, c'est vrai sa va nous manquer, mais cette année j'ai décidé dans profiter un max, puisque voldemort est enfin mort.

oui tu as raisons, approuvèrent ses amis .

Puis ils passèrent la barrière.

Au faite jolie insigne de préfete-en-chef, dit harry.

oui je suis si heureuse, s'exclama hermione le sourire au lèvres.

oui on se doute, dit ron en rigolent, au faite tu as changer pendant les vacances, tes cheveux et…

et…,continua hermione

et tu est super jolie, fini harry

oui approuva ron

merci, dit hermione en souriant, c'est gentil.

Puis ils montèrent enfin dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment, qu'ils trouvèrent après quelque minute.

oh, s'exclama hermione, ron on doit aller dans le compartiment des préfet .

ah oui c'est vrai, répondit ron avec une moue, bon à toute à l'heure harry.

promis ont fait vite, assura hermione avec un sourire.

ok, dit harry avec une moue d'enfant, où est ta sœur au faite ? demanda harry a ron.

là, dit la voie de ginny, puis elle apparut, je peut rester avec toi ? demanda ginny a harry.

oui, dit harry un grand sourire au lèvres.

Puis hermione et ron sortir du compartiment laissent ginny et harry en plaine discussion

je crois que harry a un faible pour ginny. Dit hermione en sourient.

QUOI ?dit ron en s'arrêtent net, tu est sur que tu va bien hermione, tu dit n'importe quoi, ginny n'est qu'une gamine.

non ron elle n'a que 1 ans de moins que nous, fait toi à l'évidence elle n'est plus une enfant, Répondit hermione, et qui c'est peut être que harry et elle …

NON, coupa ron, tu raconte n'importe quoi, continua-t-il en s'affolent.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire et ils arrivèrent enfin devant le compartiment des préfets.

Ils ouvrèrent la porte, il y avait déjà les autres y compris Malfoy et son bouldog malheureusement pour eux.

Hermione et ron s'assirent au fond près de la fenêtre. Puis après quelques minutes passé dans le long silence du compartiment un hiboux s'engouffra par la fenêtre, une lettre accroché a sa patte arrièrent droite. La s'ouvrit toute seule et une MacGonagall apparut, ou plutôt une copie virtuelle.

bonjour chers élèves, dit la voie du professeurs de métamorphose, je pense que vous êtes présents, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant nos deux préfet en chefs sont Miss Hermione Granger et M. Drago Malfoy….

QUOI ? hurlèrent les deux préfet en chef d'une même voie toute en se jetant des regard assassins et détournèrent leur regard avec dégoût.

se n'est pas tout, continua le professeur, mais sa je vous l'expliquerez arrivé à poudlard, dit-elle aux deux préfet en chef.

Puis son récit continua encore plusieurs minutes puis elle disparut dans un nuage de fumer bleuté.

Oh, mon pauvre draguichou tu as la je-sais-tout, sang de bourbe, avec toi, comme je te plain. S'écria pansy.

toi sale…, commença ron

La ferme pauvrète, coupa malfoy.

Oh non malfoy, toi la ferme, s'exclama hermione.

Malfoy fut stupéfait de voir hermione répondre de cette façon, car ce n'était pas son genre, elle c'est plutôt une « miss-je-sais-tout » avec son l'engage parfait.

Mais hermione avait beaucoup changer pendant cette été, elle était sortie avec un garçon assez gentil du nom de marc, mais quelque temps après elle avait appris par une lettre trouver dans la poche de marc que il ne l'aimait pas mais qu'il avait fait un paris avec ses potes.

Alors depuis se jour hermione avait décidé de ne plus se faire avoir, de ne laisser personne lui marcher sur les pieds et de ne plus laisser personne l'insulter sans réagir.

tien sang de bourbe se rebelle. S'exclama drago avec son habituel sourire narquois.

oui, sache sale fouine plus jamais tu m'entend ? plus jamais tu n'aura le dessus sur moi. S'exclama hermione .

ahahah, oh mais la lapine sort de son terrier, dit parkinson qui riait au éclat.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et « CLAC »

oui parkinson, tu m'a bien entendu, dit hermione un sourire mauvais au lèvres que drago remarqua très bien.

sale…, commença pansy en se levant pour se jeter sur hermione pendant que les autres préfet des autres maison sortait du compartiment en voyant qu'une bagarre se préparait, ron attrapa pansy par les cheveux et la jeta sur malfoy pour l'empêcher qu'elle se jette sur hermione. ti malfoy se leva d'un bond, repoussa pansy par terre et lança son point dans la mâchoire de ron qui se retrouva fasse contre terre. Hermione aillent vu cette scène voulu se venger, elle leva sa main droite, pour gifler malfoy mais celui attrapa sa main au vol et rapprocha la propriétaire de lui :

Comme sa granger, tu te rebelle ? eh bien sache que avec moi tu aura du fil a retordre. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'un voie a glacer le sang.

moi aussi conte là dessus. Répondu hermione d'une voie plaine de haine

puis malfoy la lâcha, pris parkinson et sortit du compartiment.

Puis hermione se retourna et s'agenouilla près de ron.

ron, sa va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

oui sa va mais il va me le payer se sale rat et toi sa va ?

oui, merci, aller vient ont va retrouver harry et ginny. Dit hermione en se levant.

Ils se levèrent et sortir du comparitment, ils traversèrent le couloirs et rejoignirent leur deux amis, qui rigolais au éclat, mais dès qu'ils les virent ils s'arrêtèrent net.

mais qu'es qu'ils vous est arrivait, demanda ginny en voyant ron avec un œil au beurre noir et la coiffure d'hermione a moitié défaite et leur regard tueur.

laisser moi deviner, continua harry, c'est malfoy.

Leur deux amis firent oui de la tête.

mais tu aurait dû voir hermione comment elle la remis sur pied, dit ron en regardent hermione d'un regard d'admiration.

merci ron, dit la conserner en rougissent.

Puis ils s'assirent en face de harry et de ginny tendis que ron raconter se qui c'était passé.

_Voilà c'était mon premier chapitre et j'essayerait de vous faire le deuxième très vite._

_Et S.V.P. des reviews please._

_Sophinette34. bis a tous_


	2. la salle commune

Slt a tous voilà le deuxième chapitre et je commence le troisième

Le premier vous a plus ?

Celui-ci est aussi bien je pense a vous de juger et dite le moi avec les reviews

_réponses aux reviews_

**ouste**: dsl pour ron lol. et merci pour ta review c ma première fic et ta review ma bocoup fait plaisir merci.

**vaaliyah**: merci c très gentil. je vais réfléchir a ta proposition. merci.

La salle commune

Arrivé a poudlard et après la répartition des premiers année, tous les élèves et les professeurs mangeaient a leur table respective toute en se racontent leur vacances.

Miss granger.

La concerné se retourna et fit fasse au professeur Mcgonagall.

oui professeur ? demanda hermione.

Suivez-moi s'il vous plaie. Répondit le professeur. Je vais vous montrer votre salle commune.

Hermione dit au revoir a ses amis et suivit le professeur Macgonagall puis réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seul a la suivre, drago malfoy était là aussi.

« mais pourquoi il nous suis celui-là rogue ne lui àpas montrer sa salle commune ? » se demanda la gryffondor.

« mais où m 'emmène cette vielle chouette, et pourquoi la sang-de-bourbe est la aussi ? » se demanda a son tour le serpentard.

Voilà nous y sommes, s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose, voici votre salle commune…

quoi ? rugit drago.

comment sa NOTRE salle commune, demanda hermione en répondent au regard noir de malfoy.

oui VOTRE salle commune miss granger, c'est pour cela que je vous demanderais a tout les deux d'essayer de vous supporter car vous le seraient obliger, oui M. malfoy, expliqua le professeur Macgonagall en voyant leur regard inquiet. Vous aller devoir habiter ensemble toute l'année.

je refuse d'habiter avec …. Sa, s'exclama drago en regardant hermione avec dégoût.

tu croit que j'ai envi de vivre avec toi sale fouine, répondit hermione au serpentard, professeur vous ne pouvez pas faire sa ? reprit hermione a l'adresse de Macgonagall avec un regard suppliant .

si je le peut miss granger, lui répondit-elle, quand a vous M malfoy vous n'avez pas le choix. Bon continuons votre mot de passe est « dragon cortis » , je vais vous laissez visiter vos appartement, avez vous des questions ?

non, répondirent les deux ennemis.

très bien alors je vous souhaite une bonne nuit jeune gens, s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

DRAGON CORTIS, récita distinctement hermione.

Puis le tableau d'une jolie blonde au cheveux très long s'ouvrit pour laisser place a une entrer spacieuse.

Hermione entra la première elle avança de quelques pat et se stoppa net pour admirer les lieux.

ouha c'est magnifique, jugea hermione.

Drago entra à son tour et regarda la pièce d'un regard indifférent.

c'est sur que les sang de bourbe ne doivent pas être habitué à la beauté sa se devine rien qu'a vous regarder, vous, vous devez vivre en souillon. Dit drago d'un air narquois.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

oh, mais oui c'est vrai toi tu est le gosse de riche gâté et prétentieux qui ne pense qu'a lui, désolé d'avoir oublié cela. Répondit hermione d'un ton de fierté.

Pense se que tu veut de moi sang de bourbe, je n'en est rien a foutre, dit drago en s'en allant dans se qui devez sûrement être sa chambre.

Quesqu'il peut m'exaspérer celui-là. Rugit hermione.

Elle souffla un bond coup et retourna a sa contemplation.

Il y avait un gigantesque salon, avec une table de bois marron foncé vernis,à côté se il y avait 2 fauteuils et un canapé tout les trois en cuir de couleur beige en face, se trouvait une cheminé où un joli feu crépiter, à droite du salon, trois marches d'escalier descendais où se trouvait une bibliothèque, elle aussi de bois foncé vernis, où de nombreux livre y reposait.

Puis un peu plus loin une table de bois foncé vernis et des meubles de même couleur (_c a dire foncé vernis tout l'ensemble, oh que c joli lol_)le tout était sur une magnifique moquette rouge foncé très douce. puis vers la gauche se trouvait quatre marches exactement, qui montait et emmener a quatre porte, celle où drago était entré, était belle et bien sa chambre, s'était écrit sur la porte en lettres d'or : Drago Malfoy.

Puis la seconde porte était marqué : salle de bain, sur la troisième : W.C et sur la quatrième : Hermione Granger.

Hermione décida qu'elle irai voir sa chambre en dernier.

comme on dit on gade le meilleur pour la fin, marmonna-t-elle.

Alors elle monta c'est quatre marche et ouvrit le porte qui amenait a la salle de bain.

eh bien, dit-elle, c'est vraiment magnifique.

Magnifique était bien le mot qui représentait cette pièce, elle était splendide, spacieuse, une baignoire gigantesque exactement comme harry lui avait décrit, des robinets, deux pour être exacte, une douche, une fenêtre et un coin où cinq immense miroir se trouvait.

Hermione resta là un moment puis se décida a se dépêcher pour arriver à sa chambre.

Elle sortie, ferma la porte et entre dans les W.C.

Eux aussi était grand, il y avait un évier avec un miroir au dessus, et les W.C.

Elle sortie et se dirigea enfin vers sa chambre ; elle inspira, le sourire au lèvre et ouvrit la porte.

oh merlin, s'exclama – t – elle.

C'était encore plus beau que tous se qu'elle venait de voir, immense, magnifique.

Il y avait un grand lit deux place a baldaquin, il était lui aussi marron foncé comme tout les meuble qu'elle venait de voir et tous se qui se trouvé dans sa chambre ; une couette rouge se sois se trouvé sur le lit, avec des draps de sois blanc dessous, une grande armoire se trouvé en face du lit avec un grand miroir sur une de ses porte, il y avait aussi une jolie commede, le moquette était rouge (la même que la salle commune), et au plus grand bonheur d'hermione il y avait une gigantesque bai vitré avec un balcon.

c'est vraiment extra d'être préfète en chef, dit – elle en souriant.

Hermione ne quitta pas sa chambre de la soirée, elle était bien trop occupé à regarder les étoiles de son balcon.

c'est vraiment magnifique, je suis si heureuse, dommage que mon colocataire soit malfoy, mais bon on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, je ferais avec.

Puis sentent une brise d'air frais, la gryffondor décida d'arrêter sa contemplation et d'aller se préparer pour le lit, elle rentra donc dans sa chambre, ferma la bai vitré, ouvrit l'amoir où elle venait de rangeait ses affaire, pris son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle y entra se changea, se lava les dents et reprit son chemin vers sa chambre, entra dans ses couvertures, douce comme de l'eau, et se coucha puis s'endormis aussitôt.

Voilà c'était mon deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Bisous a tous et je vais essayer de faire aussi vite pour le troisième chapitre.

Sophinette34


	3. de retour les bonnes vielles habitudes

_Slt a tous voici le troisième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_**Réponse au review.**_

_**pauapu:** je vais essayer de faire moin de fautes et tinquiete je vais continuer jusqu'a la fin._

_**elyssia:** merci et comme j'ai dit a pauapu je vais me relir celui-ci comme chapitre tu verra qu'il y a moin de faute._

_**buzame:** merci et voilà la suite._

_**nuit sans lune:** voilà et tu verra je me suis relut et la touche d'originalité va bientôt arriver ne tinquiete pas. et de rien pour le coup de pub sa ma fait plaisir. et merci._

De retour les bonnes vielles habitude

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps de s'habituer a la lumière du soleil qui s'infiltrait par sa baie vitré, puis décida d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Elle s'étira et s'assit sur son lit. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, elle voulait rester dans sa magnifique chambre toute la journée, mais il fallait bien qu'elle se lève pour déjeuner et voir ses amis.

Elle sortie de son lit, remit en place les couvertures, et alla ouvrire les vitres transparente de sa baie vitré et s'incrusta sur le balcon. Ses pieds nue sur le carrelage chauffé par les rayons du soleil d'été, marchaient vers le rebord du balcon, puis, de ses bras s'y appuya pour regarder la vu qu'elle avait sur le lac où on pouvait apercevoir le calamar paresser sur l'eau.

Dehors des élèves étaient déjà là, se racontent leur vacances, des blagues entendu ou, des premières année découvrent peu à peu les recoins de poudlard vu de dehors.

Hermione avait aussi la vu sur la cabane de hagrid, elle le voyer, a se qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, préparer son cours pour demain.

« eh oui, marmonna la gryffondor, demain les cours reprennent, sa va faire du bien. Bond il faudrait peut-être que j'aille me préparer j'espère que malfoy est sortie car je n'est pas du tout envie de tomber dessus aujourd'hui, il me gâcherait ma bonne humeur du matin.

Elle sortie du balcon et se dirigea vers son armoire pour choisir se qu'elle allait mettre pour la journée.

Elle frôla de son index droit, le tissus de ses vêtements accroché aux cintre ou plié proprement sur les étagères.

« que-ce que je vais bien pourvoir mettre aujourd'hui, il fait un temps radieux, se demanda hermione, tien pourquoi pas sa, continua telle en prenant une jolie robe légère rose pâle, oui sa ça ira très bien.

Elle enleva la robe de son cintre pour le remettre dans l'armoire, et se dirigea vers sa commode pour choisir ses sous-vêtement.

Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir, où se trouvait les soutien gorge.

Elle en pris un rose pâle a brettelle transparente. Puis elle ouvrit le deuxième tiroir pour choisir la culotte qui allait avec.

Puis, enfin tous en main, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle ne croisa pas malfoy , il devait déjà être en bas a faire peur au premiers année ou a enlever des points au autres maisons.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, entra et se dirigea vers l'immense baignoire, mit ses affaire sur la chaise qui était a côté, alluma les robinet de la baignoire l'un après les autres car elle voulais tous les essayer puis en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse elle se dirigea vers son meuble ou tous ses produits étaient enfermé par un sort pour que personne d'autre qu'elle ne puisse y toucher.

Elle se mit devant le miroir incrusté dans la porte de son armoire et murmura :

« livignous, c'était un mots quelle avait pris dans un livre et quelle avait décidé de se servir.

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit, hermione prit les produits dont elle avait besoins, pour lisser ses cheveux surtout, et le reste.

Puis enfin la porte fermée, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la baignoire, l'eau était a bonne hauteur alors elle arrêta les robinets et glissa un pied a l'intérieur de l'eau, elle était parfaite n'y trop chaude n'y trop froide, elle fit glisser sa jambe puis l'autre et entra enfin toute entière.

Elle fit quelque brasse et décida de se laver.

Elle essaya plusieurs savons qui sortait des robinets d'or et choisi celui qui sentait la pomme, elle se savonna, se rinça et se lava les cheveux avec ses produits personnel.

Enfin terminé elle sortie de l'eau, attrapa une serviette, se sécha, et s'habilla. Puis après avoir rangé ses produits dans son meuble elle se dirigea vers sa chambre avec son pyjamas a la main.

Elle plia son pyjamas et le posa au pied de son lit, puis pris sa baguette et murmura une formule pour s'écher ses cheveux qui devinrent lisse et doux.

Enfin prête, baguette en main, elle sortie de sa chambre quelle ferma a l'aide d'un sort, descendit les quatre marche, traversa la salle commune, passa par le tableau et traversa les couloirs pour arriver a la grande salle.

Après quelques minute elle arriva enfin, se dirigea vers la table des gryffondor et s'assit près de ginny.

« bonjour, dit hermione a sa meilleure amie.

« bonjour, répondit ginny en sourient, bien dormie ?

« comme une reine, répondit hermione.

« ben alors racontent, dit ginny, comment elle est ta la salle commune ?

« eh bien, commença la préfète en chef, si tu veut je te la montrerait toute a l'heure. Fini t-elle en sourient.

« oh oui se serai génial merci. Remercia la sœur de ron.

« où sont les garçons ? demanda hermione.

« je crois qu'ils dorment encore, répondit ginny en beurrent une tartine.

« ah non sa y est les voilà. S'exclama hermione qui regardait en direction de l'entré de la grande salle.

« salut les filles, dirent harry et ron d'une même voie.

« bonjours, répondit hermione.

« salut, répondit ginny.

« alors cette salle commune ? demanda harry.

« c'est magnifique, s'exclama hermione avec joie, j'ai proposé a ginny de lui montrer toute a l'heure vous avez cas nous accompagner ?

« ok, répondit ron qui mangeait son toaste remplit de sirop d'érable.

« ont fait quoi aujourd'hui, demanda ginny

« ben….

« miss granger ? résonna une voix.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face au professeur macgonnagall.

« oh, bonjour professeur, répondit hermione.

« bonjour, répondit le professeur, tenez voici les emploies du temps de la maison gryfondor et de la maison serdeigle, continua le professeur de métamorphose en lui tendent deux paqué de parchemin, le professeur rogue vient de donner les emploies du temps des maisons serpentard et poufsoufle à M Malfoy, il faut que vous les distribués de suite afin que tout les élèves sois au courent de leur emploie du temps, dedans il y a de la première année à la septième. Voilà bonne journée jeune gens.

« merci, bonne journée professeurs, s'exclamèrent les quatre amis d'une même voie.

« bon et bien je vais les distribuer, commença hermione, j'en ai pour à peut près une demi heure et après je vous montre ma salle commune sa vous va ?

les trois autres aquiécèrent.

« très bien alors a toute a l'heure, dit la gryffondor à ses amis avant de se mettre au travail.

Elle se leva et commença a distribuer les emploies du temps des premiers années de serdeigle, et elle se retrouva face a drago qui lui distribuait les emploies du temps des premiers années de poufsoufle en face d'elle. ils se regardèrent un moment avec le défit de celui qui baissera les yeux en premier, et ses hermione qui céda la première en reprenant sa distribution. Après environs quarante-cinq minutes plus tard hermione se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendait dans le parc. Drago lui était aux portes de la grande salle appuyé contre un mur. Dès qu'hermione approcha drago se redressa et se mit devant elle.

« alors granger on essaye de faire la rebelle mais on n'y arrive pas ? dit-il ironiquement.

« ferme-là malfoy. Répondit-elle.

« il faut te faire a l'idée, granger, tu n'est pas assez forte face a moi, tu y est peut être face a tes mauviettes qui te servent d'amis, mais contre moi, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en la fixant dans les yeux, tu n'est rien.

Puis il se retourna et parti vers les cachots.

« c'est se que l'on va voir, malfoy, ne te fit pas au apparence, on rira bien qui rira le dernier. Murmura t-elle pour elle même.

Puis sur ces quelque mots elle reprit le chemin du parc ou elle retrouva ces amis.

« a te voilà, dit ron, ont se demandaient se que tu faisais.

« oui désolé, sa a mit plus de temps que je ne le pensait. Répondit-elle.

« alors ont va la voir cette salle commune. S'exclama ginny toute éxité.

« oui ont y va, répondit hermione avec un sourire.

Puis les trois amis suivirent hermione dans les nombreux couloirs du château, puis enfin arrivé au bout du troisième étage ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau qui les séparaient de la salle commune.

« bonjour, hermione granger. S'exclame la femme du tableau.

« bonjour euh, s'exclama hermione en cherchant le nom de la jolie femme du tableau.

« nalphéa. Lui répondit la jolie femme avec un sourire.

« oui, bonjour nalphéa.

« vous passez une bonne après-midi ? continua nalphéa.

« oui très bien merci. Répondit hermione.

« oh se sont vos amis ? questionna nalphéa.

« oui, continua hermione, voici ginny, harry et ron le grand frère de ginny.

« eh bien ils ont l'air très gentils. S'exclama nalphéa.

« oh mais ils le sont, répondit hermione.

« merci, dirent les trois concerné.

« vous voulaient rentrer ? demanda nalphéa.

« oui, répondit hermione, dragon cortis, murmura t-elle pour que seul nalphéa l'entende.

« très bien allés y.

« merci dirent les quatre amis.

Puis ils entrèrent.

« ouha, s'exclama ginny en sautent et en attrapent le bras de harry.

« j'ai dit la même chose, répondit hermione en rigolent.

« dit donc hermione, dit harry, c'est vrai que d'être préfète en chef sa a du bond.

« oui sa c'est vrai et pourtant je n'aurais jamais cru dirent sa un jour, continua ron.

« il faut bien que l'ont aillent une récompense, avec le travail que l'ont doit faire. Se défendit hermione.

Puis après la visite de la salle commune hermione leur montra la salle de bain, que harry avait déjà vu en quatrième année, les toilettes et enfin la chambre d'hermione.

« eh bien hermione tu as vraiment de la chance, lui dit ginny, tu vie comme une reine.

« oui c'est génial, répondit la concerné. Bon y va ?

« oui allons-y, répondirent ses amis en descendant les quatre marche pour traverser la salle commune.

Ils allaient ouvrirent le tableau mais celui-ci s'ouvrit quelque minutes avant pour laisser malfoy entrer en compagnie de crabbe, goyle et parkinson.

Tous se figèrent.

« qu'es qu'il fait la celui-là ? demanda ron.

« c'est plutôt a moi de te demander sa weasley. Rétorqua drago.

« comment sa ? on a tout les droits d'être là mais ginny.

« non ginny, lui aussi a tout les droits, la coupa hermione, il euh..

« je vie ici. Fini drago.

« quoi ? s'écria harry.

« oui potter alors si tu veut bien dégager d'ici, car je doit déjà me taper ta sang de bourbe alors vous en plus il ne faut pas trop rêver. Continua malfoy.

« comment sa dégager, intervint hermione, je te signal que si j'ai envie qu'ils soient la, ils y seront.

« dans tes rêvent, rétorqua malfoy.

« ah oui, donc toi tu aurais peut être le droit d'amener tes imbéciles d'amis ici et moi je n'est pas le droit d'amener mes amis.

« Mmm.. non, répondit malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

« eh bien tu rêvent malfoy, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, donc mes amis viendrons lorsque j'en aurais envie un point c'est tout.

Puis elle attrapa harry et ron par les bras pour les sortirent.

« tu aurais pus nous prévenir que ce sale rat vivait avec toi. Rétorqua ron

« oui eh bien ronald weasley, ceci était vraiment quelque chose que j'aurais préféré oublier. S'exclama hermione.

« oui c'est vrai ron sois un peut compatissent, hermione doit quand même vivre avec lui, dit ginny.

« oui ta sœur a raison c'est pas que je ne suis pas déçus qu'elle ne nous les pas dit, sa nous aurais empêché de nous retrouver comme des nuls devant lui, continua harry en se tournent vers hermione, mais c'est elle qui a le moins de chance que nous la dessus, nous ont le supporte que dans certains cours, elle c'est tout le temps.

« oui c'est vrai désoler, conclut ron.

« merci, répondit hermione.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.

_Voilà c'était mon troisième chapitre._

_J'ai essayer d'éviter les fautes mais je c'est pas s'il il y en a encor je suppose que oui mais je suis nul en orthographe et pourtant je suis très doué en français, allé savoir, je suis pas normal lol ._

_Bon j'espère que se chapitre vous a plus et faite le moi savoir avec les review._

_Biz a tous_

_Sophinette34_


	4. premier jour de cours et accident

_Salut a tous voici mon quatrième chapitre c'est là que le petit jeu entre Hermione et drago commence enfin pour le moment se n'est qu'un accident mais …._

_Bref je me tais …_

_Bonne lecture._

_**Réponses au review :**_

**_The lord of the shadows:_** merci pour ta review sa ma fait plaisir et elle était très jolie ta petite phrase a la fin. et voici le prochain chapitre bonne lecture.

**_pauapu:_** merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**_Buzame_**: merci pour ta reviw et le voilà le nouveau chapitre. et pour la salle de bain elle est au prefet mais ont nous a jamais dit qu'elle était spécialement au prefet, on nous a jamais dit que les prefete en chef ne s'en servé pas. en tout cas dans la mienne ils s'en serve lol.

**_Vicky-gryffindor:_** merci pour ta reviw c'est gentil, et je vais aller voir tes fic car j'adore en lire et je te laisserai une tite review.

**_Diabolikvampyr:_** merci pour ta review et la voilà la suite. bonne lecture.

**_Une fan du couple dray mione:_**merci pour ta review et tu verra pour les fautes (dsl lol) se chapitre est amélioré. et l'action arrive tkt.

**_Nuit sans lune:_** merci pour ta review sa ma fait très plaisir. eh oui pour hermione je vais essayer de faire a drago la vie dure lol.

Premier jour de cours et accident.

Bip bip bip bip.

Hermione tapa sur son réveille.

Elle regarda l'heure il était 6h30.

Elle bailla longuement et décida de se lever, elle prit son uniforme et ses sous- vêtements, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

A cette heure ci malfoy devait encore dormir ce qui la rassura.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain prit ses produits dans son meuble après avoir dit son mot de passe puis se dirigea vers la douche.

Elle se lava rapidement, se sécha et s'habilla.

Puis enfin prête, elle retourna dans sa chambre y posa son pyjama, prit ses affaires pour les cours de ce matin c'est à dire: étude des runes, potion et 2 heures de métamorphose.

Puis enfin tous en main elle sortit de sa chambre, la ferma à l'aide d'un sort, traversa la salle commune et après avoir passer le tableau, se dirigea vers la grande salle en traversent de nombreux couloirs

« Tiens, voilà la sang de bourbe, s'exclama pansy qui passer à côté d'Hermione dans un couloir près des portes de la grande salle, tu n'es pas avec le balafré et son toutou ?

« Ferme-là parkinson. Rétorqua Hermione tout en continuent d'avancer.

Pansy la regarda de haut bas puis partit.

Hermione entra de la grande salle est se dirigea vers ses amis.

« Bonjour, dit-elle en s'asseyant près d'eux, sa va ? »

« Oui et toi ? Répondit harry.

« Très bien, répondit-elle. »

« J'espère que le rat ne t'a pas emmerdé ? demanda ron, sinon je te jure par merlin que je vais le… »

« non ron il ne m'a rien fait, il n'était pas la lorsque je suis rentré, coupa t-elle »

« Tu as quoi comme cours Hermione ? Demanda ginny. »

« J'ai étude des runes, et toi ? répondit Hermione »

« J'ai enchantement, répondit-elle, et vous les gars vous avez quoi ? continua t-elle »

« divination, dirent les deux interpellé d'une voie maussade »

« si vous n'aimez pas cette matière, quittez-la moi c'est ce que j'ai fait, leur conseilla Hermione »

ron se retourna vers Hermione

« oui mais toi tu as choisi plusieurs matières, non pas plusieurs, TOUTES, continua ron, alors que nous, nous n'avons que la divination donc ont peut pas »

« quelle idée d'avoir choisi qu'une seule matière, répondit Hermione »

ron lui jeta un regard noir

« Oh ! mai…… »

« Non, STOP, s'écria Harry, vous n'allait pas commencer, vous ne vous êtes pas vues pendant deux mois et lorsque vous vous retrouvés c'est pour vous chamailler.

« Oui tu as raison Harry, désolé, répondit Hermione a l'adresse de Harry et de ron. »

« oui désolé, s'exclama ron »

« voilà c'est cool, s'écria ginny »

« Oui bon c'est pas tout mais ron il faudrait peut être que l'on commence à y aller. »

« Oui, c'est vrai le temps d'arriver à la tour d'astronomie, j'espère que les escaliers ne vont pas bouger. »

« bon a toute a l'heure, dirent Harry et ron a l'adresse des deux filles »

« a toute a l'heure et bonne chance, répondit ginny »

« oui a toute a l'heure, continua Hermione »

puis les de fille recommencèrent à manger

« Dit moi Hermione, demanda ginny entre deux bouché, comment sa ce passe ta collocation avec l'abruti ? »

Hermione se mit à rire de la façon dont ginny en parlait.

« tout va très bien pour l'instant je ne tombe jamais dessus, il est jamais là, donc s'il continu comme sa toute l'année tout se passera très bien, répondit Hermione en rigolent »

« bon alors si sa va c'est cool, dit ginny »

« Et toi alors avec Matthias ? demanda Hermione en sourient »

« Fini, dit ginny comme si c'était la chose la plus simple. »

« oh, désolé, répondit Hermione »

« Non c'est rien, a quoi sa va me servir de sortir avec un gars que je trouve mignon mais pour qui je ne ressens rien, demanda ginny. »

« Oui tu as raison, répondit Hermione, dit moi ginny la raison pour laquelle tu as cassé avec lui, la raison ne s'appellerais pas HARRY ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Ginny se mit a rougir

« c'est pas de ma faute, s'exclama ginny, j'arrive pas a l'oublié »

« c'est rien t'en fait pas, dit Hermione en sourient, et je crois que tu devrais tenter ta chance »

« quoi mais tu es folle, c'est Harry dont nous parlons et… »

« tututut, je vous et bien regardé dans le poudlard express et je crois bien que lui aussi ait, on va dirent, un faible pour toi »

« C'est vrai ? Demanda ginny ».

« Lui et ton frère sont mais meilleurs amis ils sont comment des frères pour moi, donc je les connais bien mais si tu veut je peux essayer d'en savoir plus. »

« Oh oui se serai génial, dit ginny en l'embrassant sur la joue, dit moi et moi je suis quoi pour toi, demanda ginny avec une fausse moue d'enfant.

« Toi mhm…, je c'est pas, commença Hermione en rigolent pendant que ginny lui faisait une tape sur le bras, mais non ne t'en fait pas Harry et ron sont comme des frères pour moi mais toi tu es ma meilleure amie et tu comme ma sœur. »

Puis ils s'enlacèrent.

« Bon je vais y allait, il ne faut pas que je sois en retard en cours, dit Hermione en se levant, a toute a l'heure. »

« oui moi aussi je vais y aller, a toute a l'heure »

Hermione quitta la grande salle pour se diriger vers sa salle de cours au deuxième étage puis se rangea devant sa salle.

Le cours se passa très vite, Hermione répondit à plusieurs questions et fit gagner 20 points à gryffondor.

A la fin du cours Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots pour son cours commun de potion avec les serpentard. Enfin arrivé, Hermione s'appuya sur le mur pour attendre ron et harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard d'autres élèves arrivèrent : Un groupe de serpentard et derrière ron, Harry, seamus, Dean et Neville arrivaient en rigolent au éclat.

Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire à se point? Demanda Hermione a ses amis.

eh bien… commença Neville

Harry a vu le sinistros, le coupa ron en imitent le professeur trelawney, et, continua t-il, Neville va avoir un grave accident, quand a moi je vais perdre la vu.

Puis tous éclatèrent de rire.

« 5 points de moins pour gryffondor, résonna une voix froide, pour le bruit infernal que vous faite, dit le professeur rogue.

« Oh mai…., commença Harry »

Mais Hermione lui fit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« non Harry, lui chuchota t-elle »

Rogue les regarda avec un sourire narquois puis entra dans sa classe suivit de ses élèves.

« Asseyez-vous, ordonna rogue d'une voix froide en tapotent le tableau de sa baguette, et suivez ces instructions, a la lettre, continua t-il en regardent d'un regard noir le pauvre Neville qui se recroquevilla dans son coin.

Tous les élèves commencèrent, comme d'habitude Hermione réussi sa potion parfaitement tout en aidant ron qui lui aussi la réussi et neville mais lui nu pas cette chance et fit exploser son chaudron.

Après que l'a cloche eut retentis tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

« Enfin libre, s'exclama ron, c'est notre premier cour de potion et j'en est déjà assez. »

Tu n'es pas le seul, continua Harry ».

« Oui peut-être, dit Hermione, mais c'est très importent pour les ASPIC.

« Oui ont c'est, dirent Harry et ron d'une même voix en sourient.

Puis le trio se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose.

« entrer, dit le professeur Macgonagall »

Et les élèves de serdeigle et de gryffondor s'exécutèrent.

Hermione Harry et ron s'assirent au troisième rand et sortirent leurs affaires.

« Très bien, commença le professeur, comme vous le savez tous, pour vous cette année est la dernière, et bien sûr a la fin de l'année se sera à votre tour de passer vos ASPIC qui vous orientera vers votre prochaine carrière. Donc ce que j'attends de vous est du sérieux, de la motivation et du courage, car comme vous devez-vous en douter les révisions seront le triple de vos révisions qui vous on servit pour vos BUZE donc étudié, étudié et étudié sont les seuls mots que je vous conseil d'exécuter. »

Après ce, le cours se passa très vite et sens problème.

« A part sa ils ne nous mettent pas la pression, s'exclama ron. »

« oui c'est vrai c'est les premiers cours de l'année et ils nous bassinent déjà avec les révisions, continua Harry »

« Non c'est normal, leur dit Hermione, c'est leur travail, ils faut qu'ils commencent déjà à nous avertir pour que nous réussissions. »

« oui, dit ron en rigolent, je pari que tu as déjà commencé à réviser »

Hermione se mit à rougir

« Eh bien…., balbutia t-elle »

ron et Harry la regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

« Attend, commença Harry, tu n'as quand même pas commencé. »

« oh et puis, ont si prend jamais trop top, s'exclama Hermione »

Puis elle s'en alla.

« houa j'arrive pas à y croire, elle a déjà commencé, je lui avais dit sa pour rire, dit ron »

« tu c'es ces Hermione ont ne devrait pas être étonné, continua Harry »

Puis ils rigolèrent tout en se dirigeant vers leur dortoir pour aller poser leur affaire de cours et de prendre ce de l'après midi.

Hermione quant à elle était déjà dans sa chambre et prenait ses affaires de botanique, enchantement et d'arithmancie.

Puis sortie de sa chambre et traversa la salle commune et fonça droit dans malfoy

« tu peux pas faire attention, sale sang de bourbe, je vais devoir prendre une douche pour enlever tes microbes, cracha le blond »

« Ah oui et tu es sur que ce n'est pas une excuse pour pouvoir enfin te laver, rétorqua t-elle avec un regard assassin. »

« va te faire voir granger, continua t-il avant de s'en aller dans la salle de bain »

Hermione, fière d'avoir cloué le bèque a cette fouine se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller manger.

« Ha te voilà, dit ron, ont se demandait si nous faisais la tête pour tout à l'heure. »

« Non, mais j'y est pensé, s'exclama Hermione en lui faisant une tape sur le bras.

Après leur repas le trio inséparable se dirigea vers les serres pour le cours de botanique en commun avec la maison poufsoufle.

« Bonjour, chers élèves, s'exclama joyeusement le professeur chourave en l'ai faisant entrer dans la serre numéro 8, vos vacances se sont bien passé ?

« oui, répondirent les élèvent »

« Très bien, alors comme on à déjà du vous le dirent cette année est la plus difficile en raison des révisions beaucoup plus importante que les autres années………. »

Puis le cours ce continu avec le l'on discourt sur les ASPIC et enfin sur la composition d'une élora, une plante très précieuse qu'on se sert pour les blessures profondes et les allergies.

Puis le cours se termina et les gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le premier étage pour aller dans la classe du professeur flitwick où se trouvait déjà ……..les serpentard.

« Bonjour, dit le professeur de sa petite voix flûté, entrer donc ».

Hermione s'assit entre ron et lavande, en fasse de malfoy qui lui lancer des regards tueur dont Hermione répondait.

« Très bien, je suis content de tous vous revoir, dit le professeur, je ne vais pas vous expliquer tous sur les ASPIC car vous avez dû l'avoir assez entendu, des « ouf » de soulagement d'élevèrent des élèves, donc aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre un petit amusement pour le début d'année, qui plaira surtout au fille, expliqua le professeur, nous allons faire apparaître une pluie d'étoile.

Des gloussements apparurent chez les filles mais tout le contrèrent dû côté des garçons.

« C'est un exercice qui paraît facile mais qui ne l'ai pas au contraire, faire apparaître quelque chose est très difficile et surtout lorsque ces choses viennent des cieux. Ajouta le professeur flitwick, alors, tous ensemble, nous allons prononcer distinctement : Italus Limalis, allez-y. »

« Italus Limalis, prononcèrent les élèvent ».

« très bien et maintenant lever vos baguettes et faite un tourbillon au-dessus de votre tête »

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent

« et prononcé la formule en même temps, je répète, Italus Limalis

Puis les élèvent essayèrent mais aucun d'eux ne réussi sauf deux élèves qui se retrouvèrent encerclé d'étoile.

Hermione granger bien sûr et drago malfoy.

Drago regarda Hermione avec un sourire satisfait tendit qu'elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Très bien, c'est déjà bien, continua flitwick, maintenant qui peut me dirent, qui utilisait cette formule avant nous et combien de temps durent ce sortilège ?

Hermione leva aussitôt sa main, drago la vu faire et sachant très bien comment se vengé de cette après midi leva lui aussi la main.

« Oui M. malfoy, demanda le professeur.

« Les seules personnes qui avaient le droit d'utiliser ce sortilège était les dieux, c'est pour cela que maintenant chaque nuit le ciel est recouvert d'étoile, c'est le travail que leur effort ont donné à force d'utiliser ce sort, ce sort dure en général 25 minutes s'il n'est pas renouvelé.

« Très bien, s'exclama le professeur, 5 points pour serpentard. »

drago regarda Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

Quand t-a elle, elle le fusillait des yeux.

# quelle idiote cette fille, pensa drago, elle est vexée pour une simple question trop facile de lui cloué le bèque.#

Quelques minutes plus tard et la sonnerie retentie Hermione qui était énervé sortie de la salle en dernière.

« Tien mais voici l'idiote de service, s'exclama drago qui se trouvait derrière elle. »

« oh toi la ferme, rétorqua t-elle en se dirigent vers Harry et ron qui l'attendait »

« même pas foutus de répondre à une simple question, continua t-il »

Mais Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

« Hermione attend-nous, dit ron qui s'aperçut que son amie venait de leur passer devant »

« non je n'est pas le temps j'ai cours là, rétorqua t-elle »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demande ron »

« j'en c'est rien elle est peut être en retard, dit Harry »

Puis s'en plus d'explication ils continuèrent leur chemin.

# Quel idiot ce malfoy il n'est même pas foutu d'aligner trois mots sens insulter personne et c'est moi qu'il traite d'idiote, je le hais.

Puis Hermione passa son dernier cours s'en problème et se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour y poser ses affaires et se reposer avant d'aller dîner.

Après avoir dit le mot de passe elle entra et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« tien voilà l'écervelé, s'écria drago qui était assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil »

« Ferme là malfoy, rétorqua Hermione en se tournent vers lui. »

« Je ne tes pas permit de m'adresser la parole sang de bourbe, continua t-il avec dégoût. »

« je ne suis pas sous tes ordres comme ces poufiaces et ces crétins que tu prends pour amis malfoy, s'exclama t-elle »

« mais eut au moins arrivent à répondre à une question, rétorqua t-il »

« Oh oui si la question vient de toi c'est sûr qu'elle est une réponse, car elle ne peut être qu'idiote, pourquoi les gardes tu avec toi malfoy ces pour te sentir intelligent ? C'est sûr que face à eut un crétin comme toi est un génie. Fini t-elle »

drago se leva d'un bond et de dirigea vert elle et la poussa violemment contre le mur.

« Répète sa devant moi granger, murmura drago d'une voie menacent, allé vas y je croyais que tu n'avais plus peur de rien et que tu étais devenu une rebelle ? alors montre-le »

« Je n'est pas a te le redire malfoy, ton cerveau a cas fonctionner normalement et il aurait comprit la signification de ma phrase, elle avait répondu cela d'une voix assurer.

Drago l'attrapa par les cheveux et la regarda dans les yeux tendis qu'elle se retenait de montrer la moindre lueur de peur ou de douleur.

Puis elle plongea à sont ses yeux dans se de drago qui serrait de plus en plus fort les cheveux d'Hermione, puis sans pouvoir se retenir, comme si une force les poussaient à agirent, ils s'embrassèrent violemment, ce baiser ne comportait aucun amour mais plutôt de la passion et de la haine.

Hermione rapprocha drago d'elle en le tirent par sa cravate, quant à drago, il mit ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de la gryffondor.

Hermione entrouvrit ses lèvres pour permettre à drago dit faire pénétrer sa langue, la langue de drago et celle d'Hermione commencer un combat acharné, quand soudain le souffle leur manqua.

Les deux colocataires se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux tous deux horrifié par ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis sans plus un mot drago se dirigea vers sa chambre et si enferma tendis qu'Hermione en faisait autant.

Elle s'assit sur son lit.

« oh par merlin, qu'est-je fait, chuchota t-elle, il ne faut plus y penser, qui c'est avec un peut de chance demain ont aura tout oublié »

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle se changea et se coucha, puis avec un peut de mal réussi à s'endormir.

Mais drago lui ne pouvait pas dormi.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai fait sa, j'ai embrassé une sang de bourbe, j'ai fait honte a mon nom, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne sinon s'en est fini de ma réputation, demain il va falloir que je mette les choses au clair avec elle, si elle ouvre sa bouche elle me le paiera, au oui, murmura t-il, par contre faut dire que pour une sang de bourbe elle embrasse divinement bien, mais c'est une sang de bourbe alors oublie sa vieux, se dit-il.

Puis il essaya de s'endormir tout en pensant, à comment il allait lui parler.

_Voilà c'était le quatrième chapitre, je c'est j'ai mit longtemps a l'écrire mais je n'était pas la désolé._

_Et vous verrez qu'il y a moins de faute je me suis relut lol._

_Bref. Dite moi comment vous trouvé se chapitre par le moyen que vous connaissez._

_A+_

_Et a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

_Sophinette34_


	5. ignorance et explication

_Salut a tous et voici le 5 eme chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture a tous._

**_Réponses au review_**

**_Ouste_**:merci pour ta review le voilà le prochain chapitre et merci pour ta proposition mais il faut que j'essaye moi même mais si j'en ai mare t'en fait pas je viendrais te voir lol.il faut par contre que tu me redonne ton adresse email car lorsque on la donne dans des review elle n'apparait pas entière sa s'arrête a l donc j'ai pas la suite il faut que tu fasse des espace pour qu'elle apparesse entière. merci.

**_draco-tu-es-a-moi:_**merci pour ta review sa ma fait super plaisir oui je c moi aussi en cours je suis super bonne je comprend pas.lol

**_vicky-gryffindor:_** merci pour ta review et merci pour ta proposition mais je vais essayer de me débrouiller si j'y arrive pas je te ferais signe lol. au faite il faut que lorsque tu me donne ton adresse email dans les review que tu fasse des espasse car sinon sa ne marque pas tout sa s'arrete a donc si tu veut tu pe me la redonner. merci.

Ignorance et explication.

Hermione se réveilla très top ce matin là, un mercredi 03 septembre, bien avant que son réveille ne sonne mais celle-ci ne voulait pas sortire de peur de rencontrer l'homme qu'elle avait embrassé hier soir.

Ce garçon qui était sensé être son ennemi, celui qui la haïssait pour être une fille de moldu, une sang de bourbe comme il aimait lui répéter. Et pourtant c'était bel et bien ce garçon de 17 ans qu'elle avait embrassé, ce garçon du nom de drago malfoy.

Mais comment et pourquoi ils s'étaient embrassaient ? Sa elle ne le savait pas, ils étaient en plaine dispute mais ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que le désir a prit le dessus, mais hermione se promit que plus jamais elle ne laissera son corps la diriger surtout si s'était pour l'envoyer dans les bras du garçon qu'elle détestait, sa n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion Hermione décida de sortire, elle n'avait que le matin de cours et puis de toute manière ils s'étaient embrassé tous les deux elle n'était pas la seule fautive.

La gryffondor sortie de sa chambre, ses affaires sous le bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y faire sa toilette.

Une fois prête, Hermione prit ses affaires de cours : Soin aux créatures magique, histoire de la magie et défense contre les forces du mal.

« tien je me demande qui peut bien être le nouveau professeur, murmura Hermione »

Puis, tout en main Hermione souffla un bon coup et se décida à traverser la salle commune.

Elle ouvrit sa porte de chambre, regarda les alentours, personne

« c'est le moment, chuchota t-elle, à tout à l'heure pattenrond, continua t-elle à l'adresse de son chat qui dormait paisiblement dans son panier »

Puis ferma la porte de sa chambre à clef et traversa la salle commune de la marche la plus rapide qu'elle le put, puis traversa le tableau et s'arrêta contre le mur.

« j'ai eu de la chance, murmura t-elle, mais il va bien falloir que je l'affronte un jour, elle jeta un coup d'œil a son emploi du temps et grogna, ou, dans deux heures »

Puis sur ce, la gryffondor prit le chemin de la grande salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné.

Drago pendant ce temps ruminait dans sa chambre pour trouver une solution de parler à la sang de bourbe avant qu'elle dise quoique se soit à quiconque de l'erreur qui s'était produite hier soir. Tout en faisant les cent pas drago décida qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner, il prit sa cape de sorcier avec l'écusson des serpentard inscrit dessus et sortie en direction de la grande salle.

« Salut, Hermione, bien dormi ? demanda Harry »

« Oui sa va, et toi ? demanda Hermione »

« Oué, mais je suis bien content que l'on soit mercredi, comme sa je pourrais aller me reposer cette après midi, expliqua le survivant »

« Oh ! Qu'es ce qui se passe, tu fais encore des cauchemars ? demanda Hermione »

« Non sa va j'en fait de moins en moins, mais c'est Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de ronflé et puis la chaleur qu'il faisait ben j'ai eu du mal a m'endormir ? expliqua Harry »

« Tiens en parlent de Ron, où est-il ? demanda Hermione »

« Quand je suis sortis du dortoir, il se réveillait seulement, donc là il va pas tarder à arriver, dit Harry. »

Hermione tourna son regard vers les portes de la grande salle pour regarder si son ami arrivait.

Il y avait bien une personne qui arrivait mais cette personne n'était pas Ron mais drago malfoy.

Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des gryffondor et leur regard se croisèrent, drago lui jeta un regard noir et Hermione préféra reporter son attention au contenu de la table pour commencer à manger.

« salut tout le monde, s'écria une voie féminine qui s'assaillait à coter d'Hermione »

« Bonjour ginny, répondit celle-ci. »

« Salut ginny, répondit Harry »

« salut, dit ron qui venait d'arriver derrière sa sœur »

« Bonjour, dit Hermione, bien dormie, continua t-elle un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. »

« Oui, très bien, répondit ron »

« Oui sa j'avais remarqué, s'exclama Harry en rigolent »

« Pourquoi ? demanda Ron »

« Pourquoi ? s'écria Harry, Tu ronfle encore pire que mon oncle »

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Ron qui rougissait.

Drago, qui entendait des rires regarda d'où sa provenait et son regard se posa sur hermione.

«Il faut absolument que j'arrive à lui parler, murmura t-il pour lui-même, j'espère qu'elle ne la dit à personne sinon elle va me le payer. »

Hermione, qui se sentit observer regarda d'où sa provenait et croisa le regard de drago.

Ne supportent plus de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, sous ces regards menacent, la gryffondor s'excusa auprès de ses amis et quitta la grande salle pour aller voir Hagrid avant que le cours ne commence.

Drago la vit quitter la grande salle : Est-es le moment d'aller éclaircir les choses avec cette sang impur ?

Drago commença à se levait mais dû se rassoire car ses « amis » venaient d'arriver.

« salut, drago, dit Blaise zambini en lui tapent dans la main »

« salut, répondit celui-ci »

« coucou mon dragon, s'exclama pansy en l'embrassant sur la joue »

drago la vira de sa main, la voyant quelle voulais aller un peut plus loin.

« Tu as l'ère énervé drago ? Demanda Blaise, qu'es ce qu'il y a ont peut savoir ? »

«Oui je suis énervé et non vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Répondit drago d'un ton dure »

«Ok, dit Blaise, on à quoi comme cours ? demanda t-il »

« J'en sais rien, répondit drago, pansy on a quoi comme cours ? »

« Heu.., Commença t-elle, métamorphose.. »

« Avec ? Coupa drago. »

« serdeigle, ensuite on a histoire de la magie avec les gryffondor et botanique avec poufsoufle, récita parkinson.

Drago se leva et commença à partir.

« Où tu vas ? demanda pansy »

« Chercher mes affaires de cours idiote, cracha drago s'en même se retourner. »

Pendant ce temps Hermione était arrivé à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid.

Elle frappa, mais personne ne répondit.

« Hagrid, vous êtes là c'est herm…. ,Commença t-elle »

« Ah, bonjour Hermione, s'exclama une voie roque derrière la gryffondor, qui sursauta puis se retourna pour voir Hagrid avec deux grandes caisses sous les bras.

« Bonjour Hagrid, répondit Hermione, vous préparez votre cours ? »

« Oui, répondit le demi-géant. »

« Euh.., Hagrid, qu'es ce qu'il y a dans ces caisses ? demanda la gryffondor »

« Sa, commença Hagrid en désignant les caisses, c'est ce qui va nous servir pour le cours, mais je ne t'en dit pas plus, de toute façon le cours va bientôt commencer. Eh sinon comment vas-tu ? »

« Oh, je vais bien est vous ? demanda t-elle »

« Très bien, mais ce que je voulais savoir c'est comment se passe ta colocation avec ce… enfin tu vois qui. »

« Malfoy, oui sa va, il ne me fait rien, mais ne vous en faite pas s'il me fait quelque chose je serai me venger, fini t-elle »

« je conte sur toi, continua Hagrid »

Puis ils se mirent à rire.

« Ah, voilà les élèves, s'exclama t-il, rhum rhum, bonjour. »

« Bonjour, s'écrièrent les élèves. »

« Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons aller à la lisière de la forêt interdite pour y étudier les golmens. Expliqua le professeur, est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'est un Golmen.

Hermione leva aussitôt la main.

Hagrid sourit.

« Oui Hermione, demanda Hagrid. »

« Un golmen et une créature qui vit dans les sous terrains, il se nourrisse de ver, de fourmi et de végétaux de toutes sortes, il ne son pas méchant mais au contraire très peureux, mais surtout il ne faut pas leur faire de coup bas car ces petites créatures savent très bien se venger ces leurs spécialités. Résuma t-elle »

« Très bien 10 points pour gryffondor, s'exclama hagrid. »

Tous les élèves regardèrent Hermione et lui sourirent.

«Bon maintenant allons-y, s'exclama Hagrid en se dirigent vers la forêt interdite.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt interdite, Hagrid s'arrêta.

« Très bien, alors……. »

Tout le cours se passa très bien, Hermione fit gagner encore des points à gryffondor et Gabriel fortan en fit gagner à poufsoufle.

Puis le cours terminé, les gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le deuxième étage pour le cours d'histoire de la magie.

Lorsque le trio arriva devant la salle, les serpentard étaient déjà là.

« Tien vlà la bande au binoclard. S'exclama Blaise.

Puis les serpentard se moquèrent.

« Ferme-là, rétorqua ron. »

«Oh, mais le toutou à sa mémère riposte, répondit parkinson »

« Excuse-moi de remettre les choses en place, parkinson, mais de un, se n'est pas ron qui se trimballe avec une tête de pékinois et de deux lui il est notre ami voilà pourquoi il est toujours avec nous alors que toi tu es toujours au fesse de Malfoy qui, n'est même pas ton ami, mais en plus qui te traite comme une traîné, alors avant de parler regarde-toi dans un miroir c'est préférable, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix sèche mais détaché. »

Tous les gryffondor se mirent-à rire et quelque serpentard aussi.

Drago, lui ne disait rien de peur que granger aille tout raconté à sa bande de gryffondor et que sa vienne aux oreilles des serpentard.

« Entrer, s'exclama l'habituelle voix monotone du professeur binns. »

Hermione, Harry et ron, s'installèrent à la deuxième table à droite de la salle.

Hermione sortie ses affaires pour prendre des notes tendit que ron et Harry commençais déjà à discuter.

Pendant ce temps drago cherchait toujours un moyen de parler à la sang de bourbe pour savoir si elle avait parlé et si non pour la faire taire.

#OH et puis cet après-midi y a pas cours alors je l'attendrais dans la salle commune, elle sera bien obligée d'y passer. Se dit drago.#

Tout le cours se passa très lentement, Hermione évitait soigneusement de porter ses yeux sur le serpentard de peur de croiser son regard.

Lorsque la cloche retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours Hermione se précipita vers la sortit.

« Hermione attend, disais Ron en la suivent à grand pas avec Harry. »

« Pourquoi vas-tu aussi vite ? Demanda Harry. »

« Heu, je…, je voulais me dépêcher pour voir qui était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, car il est arrivait hier soir, mais personne ne c'est qui ces. S'exclama t-elle à grande vitesse. »

« Mais pas besoin de te dépêcher de toute façon on à cours avec là, alors on va bien voir qui ces. , Répondit Ron. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, dit Hermione »

Puis en réalisant qu'elle était loin des serpentard elle ralentissa.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la classe où devait avoir lieu leur cours.

A peine arrivée devant la porte de la classe, une voix féminine retentit.

«Entré, fit-elle. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et prirent place.

La femme qui se trouvait derrières le bureau, était grande, fine, avec de longs cheveux châtains clairs et un visage doux.

« Bonjours, s'exclama t-elle, mon nom est Helena Walther, je suis votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, comme vous devez-vous en douter, continua t-elle en sourient, aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas travailler, je vais juste vous énoncer le programme de cette année et essayer de vous connaître. Très bien alors je vais vous distribuer un questionnaire qui me permettra de vous connaître mieux et ainsi qu'un document que vous pourrez lires lorsque vous aurez fini votre questionnaire, sa vous expliquera le programme de défense contre les forces du mal. Voilà je crois que je vous est tout dit alors je vais tout vous distribuer. Puis elle prit une pille de questionnaire et commença à les distribuer. »

« Elle à l'air bien, chuchota Ron »

« oui, répondirent les deux autres »

Puis une fois le questionnaire en mains les élèves répondirent aux questions du genre : Quel est votre nom, qu'es ce que vous souhaiter faire plus tard etc.….

Puis quelque temps après la cloche retentit.

« Avant de sortir venez tous chercher le programme, et je veux qu'il soit lut pour la prochaine fois, demanda Helena. »

Puis une fois avoir prit leur programme, tous les élèves sortir de la classe.

« Bon je vais déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre, nourrire pattenrond et je reviens pour manger, s'expliqua Hermione, à tout à l'heure les garçons. »

« Ok, on va faire la même chose, à toutes à l'heure, répondit harry. »

Puis le trio se sépara en deux, Hermione partit vers sa salle commune et Harry et Ron vers là leur.

«Dragon cortis, murmura Hermione à nalphéa. »

« Oh, bonjour Hermione, entre, ton ami est déjà là, répondit nalphéa, la jeune femme du tableau. »

Hermione sursauta de peur en entendent la phrase « ton ami est déjà là » et commença à faire demi-tour mais le tableau c'était déjà ouvert et drago l'avait vu.

« epepep, revient là granger faut qu'on cause, ne voyant qu'elle ne se tourner pas il continua, à moins que tu n'aille peur de moi. »

Voilà c'était gagner, elle c'était retourner et entra dans la salle commune.

« Non malfoy je n'est pas peur de toi, alors si c'est ce que tu crois hôte le toi de la tête. Rétorqua t-elle d'une voix blanche »

« Très bien. Répondit-il un sourire en coin, mais le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis drago commença.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'en à parler à personne, s'écria t-il, je n'est pas envie que l'on sache qu'une sang de bourbe m'est embrassé. »

« Oh ! Non mais je rêve, je n'étais pas la seul dans le coup malfoy, tu m'as embrassé autant que moi et c'est quand même ta langue qui est rentrer dans ma bouche de sang de bourbe, rétorqua t-elle d'une voix sèche. »

« Ouais, mais tu l'as bien voulu, répliqua le serpentard. »

« Mais je ne t'avais rien demandé, répondit –elle d'une voix offensée. »

« ouais c'est sa, tu n'étais pas contre, tu y as bien répondu à se baisé, dit-il en sourire narquois aux lèvres »

« Oh mais toi aussi, rétorqua t-elle, et puis, je ne c'est même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi, puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. »

« Non, ont à pas fini. Appela drago »

Elle se retourna.

« Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne l'ai dit à personne car je n'avais pas l'intention d'avoir la honte de ma vie, car avoir embrassé un malfoy n'est pas un cadeau. Puis elle entra dans sa chambre. »

« Tu crois que d'avoir embrasser une sang de bourbe c'est le bonheur ? Rétorqua t-il en criant. »

Hermione rageait, c'était le début de l'année et elle avait déjà ralbol de cohabiter avec malfoy. Elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la gamelle de pattenrond.

«rempatus, murmura t-elle la baguette levée au-dessus de la gamelle. Celle-ci se remplie. Pattenrond vient manger, appela t-elle »

Puis une énorme boulle de poil sortit de sous le lit et se dirigea vers sa gamelle, Hermione le caressa, se recoiffa et sortit pour aller manger, drago lui était déjà partit ce qui soulagea Hermione.

Elle descendit les étages, puis arriva enfin à la table des gryffondor.

« T'en a mit du temps, s'exclama ron, malfoy t'a emmerdé ?

« Non ron ne t'inquiète pas il n'était pas là, mentit-elle »

Puis elle jeta un regard noir à drago qui parlé avec parkinson.

Puis après avoir mangé Hermione sortit de table.

« Bon je vais me changer, car je vais pas rester en uniforme toute la journée, dit-elle, et je vais faire mais devoir. »

« Tu viens voir Hagrid avec nous tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry »

« Non, intervins une voix, on a prévu quelque chose.

C'était ginny.

« Vous avez prévu quoi ? demanda Ron »

« Des trucs de fille, répondit ginny, je vais essayer de détendre hermione. Par la même occasion. »

Hermione lui fit une tape sur le bras.

« Bon j'y vais, tu me rejoins tout à l'heure ? Demanda Hermione à ginny. »

« Ok, à tout à l'heure. Répondit ginny »

Et les garçons acquiescèrent.

Puis Hermione sortit de la grande salle, traversa les couloires, entra dans la salle commune puis dans sa chambre et se changea. Elle prit un pantalon blanc moulent et un mini au rose moulent dont les minis manches tombés sur les épaules.

Hermione s'assit sur son lit et commença ses devoirs.

Une demi-heure plus tard la gryffondor rangea ses devoirs qui étaient terminés.

Pendant ce temps drago était tranquillement allongé sur son lit à rêvasser au moment où il entendit du bruit.

_Voilà c'est terminé j'espère que se chapitre vous à plus._

_La suite au prochain chapitre lol._

_Aller gros bisous à tous._

_Sophinette34._


	6. bagarre et vengence

Salut à tous me revoici pour vous donner le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Kiss

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**Bagarre et vengeance.**

Chapitre 6 

Pendant ce temps drago était tranquillement allongé sur son lit à rêvasser au moment où il entendit du bruit.

#« Hermione c'est moi, cria une voie »

« A te voilà, répondit la voie d'Hermione, allé vien. »#

« Quoi, s'écria Drago, elle va faire rentrer une weasley dans ma salle commune ? »

Le serpentard se leva d'un bond, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea à grand pas devant les deux gryffondor.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là celle là, rugit malfoy. »

« Je l'ai invité, répondit Hermione comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. »

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis granger, s'exclama Drago. »

« Oh ! Mais depuis quand je dois te demander ton avis, répondit Hermione. »

« Parce que si tu me l'aurais demandé, tu aurais su que je ne voulais pas de weasley dans ma salle commune et donc sa l'aurais empêché de faire demi-tour, lui dit drago d'une voie narquoise. »

« Mais tu rêve malfoy, rétorqua Hermione, ginny ne fera pas demi-tour car pour ta gouverne ceci est aussi bien Ta salle commune que l'a Mienne donc j'y invite qui j'ai envie, est j'ai envie que ginny soit avec moi donc si sa ne plaie pas au grand malfoy qu'il aille se faire voir, tu n'as qua aller voir tes amis mangemort pour les consoler de la perte de leur grand maître, maintenant si sa ne te dérange pas j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester en t'as compagnie, elle avait dit cela vite mais clairement, tu viens ginny. Ajouta t-elle plus aimablement. »

Puis les deux griffondor entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione et s'y enfermèrent pour être tranquille.

Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter mais il avait déjà une vengeance en tête.

« Très bien granger tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, murmura drago pour lui-même, alors ont va y jouer. »

Puis avec un sourire mauvais le serpentard sortit de la salle commune.

« Sa ne doit pas être génial de vivre avec ce crétin ? Demanda ginny après quelques minutes. »

« Oui c'est sûr, mais je dois faire avec. Lui répondit hermione. Mais bon sa va, il n'est pas souvent là où lorsqu'il est là il est dans sa chambre donc sa va. »

« Oui. Bon alors qu'allons nous faire, demanda ginny en s'asseyent sur le lit de la préfète en chef, à non pose sa, s'écria t-elle lorsqu'elle vu Hermione se saisire d'un livre, ont va se détendre.

Elle prit Hermione part la main et l'emmena jusqu'au balcon, et on va bronzer, et puis se livre tu as dut le lire au moins trois fois. »

« Non je ne l'ai lut que deux fois, se défendis Hermione, et puis c'est importent…. »

« Non-stop tait toi et assis toi on va bronzer un point c'est tout. »

Hermione fini part céder se détendre sa ne faisait pas de mal après tout.

Pendant ce temps Drago traversait les nombreux couloirs sombre des cachots qui amenait à la salle commune des serpentard.

« Aconit. Dit-il au tableau qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. »

Puis il entra se dirigea vers une bande de septième année.

« Qu'est ce que vous mijoté comme atrocité aujourd'hui ? Dit Drago au groupe qui se retourna ! »

« Ah, Drago il ne manquait plus que toi à l'appel, que nous vos l'honneur de cette visite inattendue. Demanda Blaise. »

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier Blaise, dit répliqua Drago d'un ton froid, sinon je venais vous faire une proposition. »

« Cool dis-nous, s'écria David. »

« Bon je vais y aller, s'exclama Ginny sa va être l'heure de l'entraînement de quidditch, tu viens ? »

« Oui je vais venir, répondit hermione. »

Les deux filles rentrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, sortir de la chambre, traversèrent la salle commune puis les couloirs et marchèrent jusqu'au terrain de quidditch.

« Nous voilà, s'écria Ginny à l'adresse de Harry qui descendit de son balai. »

« Ok, ton balai est dans les vestiaires. Répondit Harry. »

Ginny partit en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

« Alors cette journée entre fille ? Demanda Ron qui venait d'atterrir suivit de maria, Emeris, Lucas et Félix. »

« Très bien, répondit Hermione »

« Me voilà, s'écria une voie, on peut commencer l'entraînement. »

ginny monta sur son balai et s'envola suivit des autres tendis qu'Hermione allait s'asseoir dans les gradins.

L'entraînement dura une bonne heure, une fois fini les joueurs se séparèrent et Hermione rejoignit ses amis.

« Très bon entraînement, s'exclama Hermione. »

« Oui, répondirent les trois autres. »

« Bon je vous laisse, leur dit Hermione une fois arrivées au deuxième étage, à demain bonne soirée. »

« Oui, toi aussi, répondit Ron. »

« Bonne nuit, lui dit Harry »

« Fait de beaux rêves, continua Ginny »

« Oui ; vous aussi. Répondit Hermione »

Puis ils se séparèrent, une fois arrivait devant son tableau Hermione dit le mot de passe et entra.

« Oh, part Merlin, s'exclama Hermione. »

Hermione se retrouva fasse à une vingtaine de serpentard.

« Malfoy ; Cria Hermione et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. »

« Tiens la sang de bourbe vient de rentrer, s'exclama la voie narquoise de drago qui se trouvait assit sur un fauteuil un whisky pur feu à la main. »

Hermione se dirigea vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à part.

« Non mais sa va pas t'es malade, cria t-elle, qu'est qu'ils foutent ici. »

« Mais je l'est est invité, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ta permission je crois. Répondit-il sournoisement. »

« Oh, je vois, tu veux te venger parce que j'ai invité Ginny ? Demanda Hermione, tu es vraiment qu'un pauvre idio. »

« Va te faire voir Granger. Répliqua t-il »

« Fais les partir d'ici. Ordonna hermione. »

« Heumm…..Non, répondit Drago. Maintenant si sa ne te dérange pas j'ai des invités qui m'attendent. »

Hermione enragea, puis elle eut une idée.

« Malfoy, fais les sortirs immédiatement. Ordonna t-elle une seconde fois. »

« Ah oui ? Ou sinon quoi Granger, tu vas aller te plaindre à macgonnagall ? Demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur. »

« Non, je ferais mieux que sa, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire fasse puis sourie méchamment, j'irais dire à tes invités que tu as embrassé une sang de bourbe. »

Elle avait gagné, elle le savait.

« Dit leur Granger mais tes amis le serons aussi. Répondit-il »

« Oui, mais moi se sera moins grave que toi. Dit-elle »

Drago lui lança un regard à glacer le sang.

« Bon aller tout le bonde dehors, cria Drago »

« Quoi, s'exclama Blaise, mais pourquoi ? »

« Car la sang de bourbe menace de prévenir Macgonnagall, mentie Drago, il faut vraiment débarrasser se monde des sangs impurs, maintenant dehors, ordonna t-il d'une voie froide et en quelques secondes tout le monde disparut, voilà, la sang de bourbe est contente ? Demanda drago d'une voie glaciale. »

« Oui, très, répondit Hermione d'une voie détaché pour prouver à Drago qu'elle n'avait pas peur de sa colère hors au fond d'elle, elle avait peur. »

Elle commença à partir mais Drago la retint par le poignet en le serrent

« Ne te croit pas plus forte que tu ne l'es Granger, lui murmura t-il. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux en essayant de ne pas ciller.

« Parle pour toi, Malfoy, rétorqua t-elle. Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais la plus forte je suis tout simplement plus intelligente. »

« Tu crois sa ? demanda t-il. »

« heummm……oui, répondit-elle sûr un ton de moquerie. »

Ce qui énerva Drago de plus en plus.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Malfoy, tu viens de découvrir la vérité et sa t'effraye ? continua t-elle. »

« Tu es peut être plus intelligente mais je suis plus fort, murmura t-il tout en serrent le poignet de sa rivale un peut plus. »

Hermione serra les dents.

« La force ne sert à rien, Malfoy, lorsque l'on n'a pas d'intelligence pour la pratiquer, cracha t-elle. »

« Tu insinue, que je suis un idiot ? Espèce de sang de bourbe, répliqua t-il d'une voie froide. »

« Je n'ai rien insinué du tout, sale fouine, c'est mots ne sont pas sortis de ma bouche mais de la tienne. »

La même chose allait se passer, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher, pourquoi ? Il n'en s'avait rien, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa allait recommencer. Puis ne pouvant plus se retenir, il attrapa le visage de la gryffondor de chaque côté, avec violence..

« Regarde ce que va faire ma bouche maintenant. Murmura t-il. »

Puis sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa avec force.

Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis réalisant ce qui se passait, elle ordonna à son corps de réagir.

Puis de ses mains, qu'elle posa sur le torse de Drago, elle essaya de le repousser mais ses forces diminuaient, peut à peut, perdant une fois de plus et laissant une nouvelle fois place au désir, qui se révélait le plus fort.

Puis elle s'arrêta de pousser le serpentard et monta ses mains pour les entourer autour du coup de Drago, tout en répondant au baiser.

Leur souffle s'accélérèrent de plus en plus, ils voulaient se séparer mais maintenant cette idée s'était évaporait dans les airs, comme toutes les autres. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien ou plutôt si, à une seul chose, ne pas se séparer, ne pas retourner à la réalité où seul leur haine les animés, en ce moment le temps c'était arrêté pour les deux.

Hermione, goûtent aux lèvres douces du serpentard et à sa langue sucrée se mit à gémir.

#Non pas sa, se dit-elle, revient Hermione réagit ne te laisse pas avoir, tu es une gryffondor, Malfoy ne doit pas l'emporter contre toi, il ne doit pas jouer avec toi, c'est à toi de gagner, reprend toi. #

Puis s'en plus attendre, elle se sépara de lui et reprit son souffle.

Hermione voulait lui envoyer une gifle ou lui crier dessus, mais rien de tout sa arriva, elle ne pouvait pas, elle était dans le coup elle aussi.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre, mais rien, ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait aucune explication, c'était tout simplement des envies, des pulsions qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à contrôler, mais cela ne signifier rien, tout cela était juste une sorte de jeu, rien d'autre.

Tous deux se regardèrent, comme pour se dirent qu'ils avaient eux la même pensé et la même explication, comme pour se mettre d'accort.

Puis ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans leur chambre.

Hermione se mit en pyjamas tout en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se mit dans ses couvertures et essaya de s'endormir mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

#Comment allons nous faire maintenant, se demanda la gryffondor, s'embrasser une seule foi sa passe, mais deux fois, sa fait beaucoup. Ont se déteste déjà comment vont être nos rapports maintenant ? Oh part Merlin aidé moi. #

Puis s'en prévenir, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil entrer dans sa chambre, Hermione se leva pour se préparer à une nouvelle journée de cours. Elle prit, comme tous les matins, son uniforme et ses dessous puis alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête, elle pris son sac avec ses affaires de cours et alla dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

« Bonjour ginny, dit Hermione une fois s'être assis à côté de son amie qui déjeunait. »

« Salut, répondit l'interpellé, bien dormis ? »

« Oui, dit Hermione. »

Puis, elles se mirent à manger leurs toasts.

« Salut les filles, dirent les deux voies masculines de Ron et Harry. »

« Bonjour, répondirent, les deux concernées. »

« Dit moi Hermione, Malfoy de ta rien fait ? demanda Ron »

Hermione rougie un peut.

« Mais non, voyons Ron, tu ne va pas me poser cette question tous les jours, et puis, je ses très bien me défendre. Répondit Hermione.

« Non, mais au moins dit le nous si…., Commença Ron. »

« Bon j'y vais j'ai mon cours d'étude des runes qui ne va pas tarder, coupa la préfète en chef, à tout à l'heure. »

Puis sur ce, elle partit de la grande salle.

« Qu'es qu'il est curieux, dit Hermione en marchant vers sa salle de cours, je pouvais tout de même pas lui dire, si Malfoy ma touché, commença t-elle en imitant une voie gaie, il m'a embrassé, et tu s'es quoi moi aussi, non mais vraiment rajouta t-elle en reprenant sa vrai voie. »

« Oui, c'est sur, tu lui aurais dit sa…., S'exclama une voie. »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna.

« Malfoy, espèce d'idiot tu m'as fait peur. S'écria t-elle. »

« c'est moi que tu traite d'idiot, alors que c'est toi qui parle toute seule, de ce qui c'est passé et à haute voie en plus, lui répondit-il d'une voie froide tout en se décollant du mur sur lequel il était »

Hermione se sentit gêné.

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'y avais pas pensé, murmura t-elle en baisent les yeux. »

« Eh bien réfléchit la prochaine fois, répondit-il sûr le même ton. »

« Oh, sa va c'est bon j'ai comprit, bon si tu veux bien m'excuser, mais j'ai un cours qui va bientôt commencer, au revoir, dit-elle en tournant les talons. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

Son cours, comme tous les autres qui suivirent, se passèrent à une rapidité folle au plus grand regret d'Hermione qui n'avait pas hâte de retourner dans sa salle commune pour revoir son colocataire.

Après ses cours la gryffondor se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour y poser ses affaires. Elle dit le mot de passe puis entra.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

# Ouf, se dit-elle, il n'est pas là. #

Puis elle se dépêcha de poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et sortie pour aller manger, mais manque de change, Malfoy venait d'arriver.

Ils se regardèrent, puis comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, Drago rentra dans sa chambre.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne voulait pas avoir à lui parler donc elle était contente de sa réaction, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'appréciait guère sa réaction, comment pouvait-il agir de cette manière alors qu'ils s'étaient embrassé.

#C'est un Malfoy c'est normal, se dit-elle d'un ton amer.#

Puis elle partit pour la grande salle et, une fois arrivées, s'assit entre Ron et Harry et commença à manger.

« Miss Granger, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. Demanda la voie de la directrice des gryffondor. »

Hermione se retourna puis se leva pour partir à la suite de son professeur tendis qu'elle disait au revoir à ses amis.

« Que se passe t-il professeur ? Demanda Hermione. »

« Oh rien de grave, répondit le professeur Macgonnagall, c'est juste une réunion des préfets en chef et de leur directeur de maison. »

« Oh, très bien, répondit Hermione »

Arrivé aux portes de la grande salle, Hermione et sa directrice, furent rejoint par le professeur de potion et son préfet en chef, Malfoy.

Les deux professeurs prirent les devants et les deux préfets en chef étaient derrières, évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

« Entré, demanda le professeur de potion aux deux élèves qui s'exécutèrent. »

« Très bien, commença la directrice des gryffondor, assaillez-vous, comme vous le savez, le statue de préfet en chef demande du travail supplémentaire pour participer au bon fonctionnement de cette école, le professeur fit une pose. »

« Donc, continua le directeur des serpentard, quelques taches vous serons demandées au court de l'année et à partir de ce soir, vous devez effectuer des rondes. »

« Ces rondes sont obligatoires, elles s'effectuent le soir précisément, continua le professeur de métamorphose, à 22h30, pour être précise, ceux-ci évidemment pour empêcher les élèves qui auraient envi de faire une balade nocturne ou créer des problèmes, le professeur regarda Hermione avec un sourire à peine visible en se rappelant du célèbre trio sous la cape d'invisibilité, et bien sûr, reprit-elle, si vous prenez un élève à se balader dans les couloirs après l'heure l'égal … »

« Vous le punissez, continua rogue en jetant un faible sourire à Drago qui y répondit sournoisement, puis vous notez nom, prénom, maison et année sur un parchemin que vous nous remettrez. »

« Les punitions, vous les connaissez, reprit macgonnagall, vous lui enlevez des points plus une retenue et s'il y a insolence, vous l'amenez chez le directeur. Est-ce bien comprit ? demanda t-elle »

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent.

« Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, répondit le professeur Rogue. »

« Et n'oublier pas 22h30, leur rappela macgonnagall. »

« Oui professeur, répondit Hermione. »

Puis les deus préfet en chef sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

« J'y crois pas, s'exclama Drago une fois loin des professeurs, j'ai déjà accepté d'être préfet en chef, ce qui me fait faire du boulot en plus et maintenant ils me font faire des rondes à 22h30 alors qu'à cette heure je pourrais être occupé. »

« Oh ! Arrête de te plaindre Malfoy, beaucoup de personne voudrait être à ta place et si sa peut t'empêcher de faire d'autres victimes en couchent avec une pauvre fille qui c'est laissé prendre au jeu…. »

« Mais si je veux une fille que je ne peux pas avoir le soir, ben je la prends l'après midi…, ajouta-il un sourire narquois au creux des lèvres. »

« Tu me répugne. Cracha Hermione. »

« Oh ! Pauvre petite Granger, elle vient de découvrir un morceau de la vraie vie hors de ses bouquins. »

« Ce n'est pas la vraie vie sa, Malfoy, c'est la tienne, la vie d'un fils à papa qui se prend pour le nombril du monde. Répliqua Hermione. »

« Parle pour toi Granger, mais la plupart des élèves de poudlard voudrais l'avoir, dit-il »

« Oui, peut-être, mais ces personnes sont inconscientes, ta vie n'a rien d'un plaisir ou plutôt toi, tu n'as rien d'un plaisir, tu joue avec les filles, tu ne pense qu'a t 'a petite personne….. »

« Et blablabla et blablabla mais tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais la personne que tu as décrit, tu l'as embrassé. »

« Oui, malheureusement, mais je n'en suis pas fière, je te rassure tout de suite. Dit-elle en entrent dans la salle commune suivit de Malfoy. »

« Tu crois que j'en suis fière moi ? rétorqua Malfoy »

« Oh ! Tais-toi, de toute façon je préfère même pas parler avec toi car je ne suis pas prête d'aller me coucher. Lui dit-elle en allant dans sa chambre. »

Drago la rattrapa par le bras, Hermione avait peur de se retourner car elle s'avait qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, elle se retourna lentement. Puis le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose, dit-il, toi qui es si intelligente, nous avons les rondes à effectuer. Expliqua t-il »

Hermione se mit à rougir, puis partit à sa suite.

#Mais comment ai-je pus être aussi stupide, de croire une chose pareil. Se dit-elle, j'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué. #

« Bon ont fait quoi, demanda Drago. »

« Hein ? S 'exclama Hermione en sortent de ses pensés, ben heu toi, tu n'as qu'a aller vers les serdeigle et les serpentard et moi je fais les deux autres, sa ira plus vite que si nous restons ensemble. Expliqua t-elle. »

« Ok, répondit-il en s'en allant. »

Hermione qui se retrouvait toute seule commença sa ronde.

Voili voilou j'espère que se chapitre vous à plus.

Gros kiss a tous.

Sophinette34


	7. discution et défi

Coucou a tous c'est mon 7ème chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**Discutions et défi **

Après sa ronde, Hermione rentra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et s'installa quelques instant sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminé d'où un petit feu crépitait, puis sentant ses yeux picoter, elle décida d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla de bonne humeur et se dépêcha de se préparer pour aller rejoindre ses amis pour le petit déjeuné,

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva les garçons n'étaient pas présents, juste Ginny était là.

« Coucou toi, s'exclama Hermione en s'asseyent près de son amie.

« Salut, répondit Ginny.

« A quoi tu pense, demanda la préfète en chef. A un jeune homme avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ?

Ginny sourie et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Oui, avoua Ginny, c'est vraiment une drogue, continua t-elle en rigolent. »

Les deux amies rigolèrent.

« Aujourd'hui je m'occupe de ton cas, dit Hermione d'un ton sérieux.

Ginny la regarda.

« Comment ?

« Je ne c'est pas encore, peut-être que je vais parler de tout et de rien et comme si de rien n'était et je détournerais la conversation sur toi, sa te va ?

« oui, répondit Ginny, mais bon tu s'es, je ne suis pas sur que sa marche, c'est vrai quoi, pour lui je ne suis que la petite sœur maladroite de Ron »

« Ginny, c'est fini tous sa ou tu étais la jeune fille qui lorsque tu apercevais Harry, tu bégayais ou tu trébuchais, tu as grandi et il l'a remarqué, lui dit Hermione »

« oui ben j'espère que tu as raison, lui répondit Ginny »

« Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda une voix familière »

Ginny se mit à rougire en espèrent qu'il n'est rien entendu.

« D'abord on dit bonjour, répondit Hermione, et pour ta gouverne on parlait entre fille donc sa nous regarde, fini t-elle en sourient. , Bon je vous laisse, je vais dans ma salle commune lire un peut avant les cours. »

Puis elle partit. Arriver dans sa salle commune elle posa ses affaires sur l'un des fauteuils et se dirigea vers leur bibliothèque qui était situé près du salon, après quelques instant elle finit par choisir un livre. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et commença sa lecture.

Quelques minutes après un Malfoy furieux entra dans la salle commune, cogna dans l'un des murs puis tapa son pied dans le fauteuil et aperçut hermione.

# encore en train de lire celle-là, pensa t-il, sa m'énerve#

Il se dirigea vers elle, lui prit le livre des mains...

« Eh..., S'exclama Hermione.

Il jeta le livres par terre, puis il mit une main derrière la tête de la gryffondor et la rapprocha avec force de lui pour l'embrasser puis il la lâcha et parti dans sa chambre.

Hermione en avait plus qu'assez qu'il se conduise de cette manière, pour qui il se prenait, très bien il verra. Se dit-elle.

Puis elle reprit le livre qui avait atterrit part terre, le ferma et alla le ranger dans la bibliothèque. Une fois ranger, elle pris ses affaires de cours et sorti pour son premier.

Une fois les cours finis, Hermione alla dans la salle commune des griffondor.

« Bonjour les garçons, s'exclama t-elle à l'adresse de Ron et Harry qui discuter. »

« salut Hermione, répondit Ron

« Sa y est, tu as fini ton dernier cours de la journée? continua Harry

« Oui sa y est, vous n'avez pas entraînement de quidditch aujourd'hui? demanda t-elle

« Si on a terminé, répondit Ron.

Elle s'assit entre les deux garçons.

« où est Ginny, demanda t-elle en regardent Harry

« Je s'est pas, répondit Ron

« Vous trouvez pas qu'elle a changé? Dit-elle toujours en regardent Harry qui lui regardait dans le vide.

« Non elle est toujours agacente, répondit Ron

« Ron, s'indigna hermione.

« Quoi c'est v...

« Oui c'est vrai qu'elle a changé, coupa une voie qui n'était autre que harry.

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, appuya Hermione, elle est devenue plus mure et très jolie en plus. »

Ron ricana.

« Hermione tu change de bord sans nous avertir? pouffa t-il.

« Mais non idiot, je dis juste la vérité, répondit-elle en lui tapant sur le bras.

« Moi je trouve qu'elle a raison, s'exclama harry.

Hermione sourie de plus belle.

« Il doit y avoir beaucoup de garçon qui lui coure après, continua t-elle. »

Harry rougie et Hermione sourie, ses doutes étaient fait, il était amoureux de Ginny.

« Oué c'est sa, répondit Ron.

« Oh, mais tais-toi un peut, s'énerva Hermione il risquait de tout gâché, moi je dis ce que je vois, bon je vous laisse les garçons. Continua t-elle en se levant, bonne nuit.

« Oui toi aussi, répondirent-ils. »

Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle commune, arrivé devant elle donna le mot de passe puis entra.

Elle trouva Drago, assit sur le canapé avec un parchemin dans la main, une plume sur la table, de l'ancre et un livre de métamorphose.

# c'est le moment pensa t-elle, on va voir comment il va réagir.#

Puis elle se dirigea vers lui, lui arracha le parchemin des mains et le lança pour qu'il atterrisse plus loin.

« Granger qu... »

Elle s'assit sur lui, les genoux de chaque côté de Drago puis elle l'attrapa parle col de sa chemise avec force et l'embrassa.

Drago resta sans réagir puis sa réaction fût tout le contraire de ce qu'elle c'était imaginée, il répondit au baiser, un baiser emplie de passion de colère et de désir, Hermione entrouvrit lentement sa bouche pour laisser entrer la douce langue du serpentard pour la dominer, Drago passa ses mains dans le dos de la gryffondor et commença de douce caresse.

Hermione, elle, commença à bouger ses hanches sensuellement sur Drago, sens sans rendre conte, ce qui excita Drago de plus en plus. Drago passa une main dans le haut d'Hermione et caressa ça peau douce, tendis que celle-ci qui frémissait sous les douces caresses, gémissait de plaisir. Ils quittèrent la bouche de l'un et de l'autre juste un instant le temps de respirer et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, en cet instant toute leur haine et leur différence c'était envoler, juste le désir les animer. Après leur regard échangé, ils reprirent leur baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé. Hermione commença à déboutonner la chemise de Drago tendis que celui-ci commencer à lui enlever son haut...

« Drago tes là? Demanda une voix masculine.

Les deux préfets en chefs se séparèrent les lèvres avec regret.

« Fait chier celui-là, murmura Drago. »

Hermione se leva de Drago et rajusta ses vêtement, Drago la regarda puis se leva, Hermione voulait passer pour aller vers sa chambre et Drago vers le tableau, tous deux se bloquait le chemin, Hermione sourie puis réussi à ce frayer un chemin.

Drago ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, il aurait du être soulager que Blaise les est empêché de faire une connerie mais non, il était énervé, il devait ce l'avouer, il l'a désirait la miss je sais tout, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il voulait continuer à la caresser, à l'embrasser, à...

« Oh, Drago tu ouvre? Cria Blaise derrière le tableau.

Drago alla ouvrire le tableau.

« Quoi? Demanda t-il d'un ton froid.

« Euh... tu fais quoi? Répondit blaise.

« C'est pour ça que tu es venu me faire chier, pour savoir ce que je faisais? Demanda le préfet en chef.

« Ben...

« Fou moi la paix, je vais me coucher, coupa Drago en commencent à fermer le tableau, mais Blaise l'en empêcha.

« Allé assure, je m'emmerde. S'exclama blaise.

« C'est pas mon problème, tape-toi Pansy elle est en chaleur en ce moment. Répondit-il

« Ouais mais je sais pas, elle me donne pas vraiment envie. insista Zambinie

« Va te la faire et imagine-toi que sais une bombe, je sais pas moi. Lâcha Drago.

« Ouais pas mal comme idée. S'exclama un Zambinie satisfait.

« Ouais bon casse-toi maintenant je suis crevé. Répondit Malfoy en ferment le tableau. »

Il réfléchit un moment puis décida d'aller prendre une douche.

Hermione, elle, était allongé sur son lit le visage dans l'oreiller.

Elle ne faisait que de penser à ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait faillit coucher avec Malfoy, Drago Malfoy, son pire ennemie, pourquoi n'arrivait t-elle pas à se contrôler quant elle était avec lui, il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Elle ne savait plus comment agir avec lui, il fallait vraiment qu'ils se parlent et qu'ils mettent les choses aux clairs.

C'était un jeu au début, de qui aurait le dessus, mais là ça aller trop loin, beaucoup trop loin, elle est ce qu'il haït le plus, un sang impur, une sang de bourbe comme il dit si bien, et lui, il est le gosse arrogant, frimeur, sans cœur, fils de mangemort, tout ce qu'elle haït le plus au monde.

La gryffondor se leva, enfila son pyjama, et se coucha, elle ira lui parler demain, se dit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle en avait assez elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, puis elle finit par s'asseoir, il fallait qu'elle lui parle immédiatement, elle ne pouvait pas attendre demain elle fallait qu'elle arrête tout maintenant.

Elle se leva et quitta sa chambre, puis ce dirigea vers celle de Drago.

Elle frappa à la porte, personne ne répondit, elle frappa une nouvelle fois, mais plus fort, toujours personne, alors elle tourna la poigné et entra, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, elle s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Malfoy torse nu, les cheveux mouiller qui lui coller au visage, il devait sortir de la douche se dit-elle.

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le torse nu du serpentard, tendis que Drago lui...

Voilà c'est fini qu'es que Drago fait ? Je me le demande à vous de vous faire une idée, dite-les moi dans vos reviews et dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez si vous avez juste.

Allez kiss a tous.

sophinette34


	8. L'erreur

Voici mon 8ème chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci pour les revieuws sa ma fait très plaisir merci a tous et bonne lecture.

**L'erreur**

Les yeux de la griffondor se baladèrent sur le torse, nu, de Drago, qui était bien musclé, avec quelques gouttes d'eau qui descendait le long de son corps pour s'échouer sur son pantalon.

Quand a Drago, lui, dévorait Hermione du regard, pourtant elle était en pyjama, mais elle était superbe, désirable.

Tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, Hermione oubliant tout ce qu'elle était venue faire, ils avaient, tous les deux les yeux emplis de désir.

Drago attrapa, sans plus attendre la gryffondor par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui, tendis que celle-ci entoura le coup du serpentard avec force, mettant ses mains dans les cheveux mouiller de Drago.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec pur désir et passion, puis le serpentard attrapa les jambes d'Hermione et les monta jusqu'à sa taille où la gryffondor les enroula, puis il l'a porta tout en l'embrassent, vers son lit où il l'allongea précautionneusement, puis il commença à déboutonner le haut d'Hermione, qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Une fois retirer le serpentard se retrouva face à la poitrine d'Hermione, ils étaient sans aucun doute parfaits pour lui, ils étaient pas très gros, juste à la bonne taille. Puis Hermione qui le regarder en attendent le verdict, il la regarda et l'embrassa comme réponse, puis Hermione commença à déboutonner le pantalon du serpentard, une fois enlevé Hermione rougit et enleva le boxer noir de Drago et rougie de plus belle Drago la regarda et Hermione l'embrassa puis il lui enleva son dernier vêtement son bas de pyjama, tous deux se retrouvaient nu l'un devant l'autre.

Sans plus attendre, il reprirent leur baiser tout en y ajoutant les caresses. Drago entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle du corps de la préfète en chef. Il descendit dans son coup, qu'il lécha avec délicatesse, puis sa clavicule, et il continu comme ça, arrivé à ses seins, il les lécha chacun leur tour ce qui fit gémir Hermione de plus en plus, puis il descendit jusqu'à son nombril, puis jusqu'à son entre jambe, il lécha son intimité avec grâce, Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait plus, elle gémissait, se cambré, ses mains serrent les couvertures avec force, elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Oh, Drago, elle haletait, vient, gémit-elle »

Sans plus attendre Drago remonta tout en l'embrassant puis enfin il arriva à sa bouche pour un baiser passionné. Drago regarda Hermione dans les yeux et comprit que c'était le moment, doucement, entra en elle, elle se cambra, puis Drago l'embrassa pour qu'elle se détende. Il commença ses vas et vient tout en l'embrassant dans le coup, Hermione, elle, gémissait, encore et encore, ses yeux voilés de désir, elle enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos du serpentard, ce qu'il appréciai, et le faisait grogner de plaisir.

Les vas et vient accélérèrent, ainsi que leur respiration et leur plaisir.

Puis vin enfin le moment tend attendu, Drago accéléra encore puis il fit un dernier coup de rein, qui les amena à l'extase, tout jouissant du plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient.

Puis épuisé, Drago se retira d'elle et s'allongea à ses cotés. Hermione transpirait, elle reprenait doucement son souffle, ses cheveux collant à son visage, elle était magnifique.

Quelques secondes passées et sans sens rendre conte, ils s'endormirent.

Le matin arriva, Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis une fois, ouvert, elle regarda autour d'elle, où était-elle ? Puis elle sentis quelque chose, elle regarda son ventre, pour y trouver un bras assez musclé qui l'entourait. Elle regarda avec crainte la personne à qui appartenait ce bras, puis c'est doute furent fondés, ce bras appartenait à Drago Malfoy.

« Non, murmura t-elle terrifié »

Drago de son coté dormait paisiblement.

La gryffondor se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, prit ses habits et sorti de la chambre du serpentard pour atteindre la sienne. Une fois arrivée dans celle-ci elle s'y enferma, et y colla son dos, balancent ses habits dans la pièce avec une plainte déchirante et regarda ce qu'elle avait sur le dos, elle portait une chemise blanche de Drago qu'elle avait prise dans la nuit au hasard car elle avait eu froid, puis elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, en pleur, tenant fermement la chemise de son ennemi dans les mains.

« Pourquoi, murmura t-elle entre ses sanglots, mais qu'es que j'ai fait ? »

Après une bonne heure la gryffondor décida de se relever et de sécher ses larmes.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle prit d'autre vêtement, (_son uniforme_), puis alla dans la salle de bain souhaitant ne pas se retrouver face à Malfoy.

Heureusement, il n'était pas là, soi, il dormait encore, soi, il était déjà parti déjeuner.

Elle se dépêcha de se préparer et sorti en direction de la grande salle.

Une fois arrivée, elle entra, ne regardant seulement devant elle, et non autour de peur de le voir, lui, le garçon à qui elle c'était donnait pour la première fois, son pire ennemi.

« salut Hermione, s'exclama Harry

« Sa va ? Demanda Ginny en remarquant la mine d'Hermione.

« Hein..heu…oui, bien sûr, pourquoi sa n'irai pas.

« Ben vu ta tête on se demande, répondit Ron

« Oh, ce n'est rien j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, expliqua t-elle

« Bon très bien si tu le dis, s'exclama le survivant en mettant sa main sur celle de son amie pour la calmer.

Hermione retira sa main à une vitesse impressionnante, puis regarda Harry horrifié, puis se leva d'un bond.

« Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien, affirma t-elle la voix tremblante. »

Puis son regard se posa sur la table des serpentard, Drago la regardait, puis sans plus attendre, elle partit en courant de la grande salle.

« Laissez, j'y vais, affirma Ginny en voyant les garçons se lever, je suis une fille peut être qu'elle me parlera mieux. »

Puis elle partit à la suite de son amie.

Drago avait vu la scène, il se doutait que sa avait un rapport avec ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux cette nuit.

Elle devait le regrettait, lui-même le regrettait, il avait couché avec sa pire ennemie, une sang de bourbe qui plus est, mais le pire c'est qu'il avait aimé sa, il avait couché avec plusieurs filles, mais aucune ne lui avait fait un tel effet, pour la première fois il avait vraiment aimé, il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer, il voulait qu'elle aime autant que lui, et sa il ne le supporte pas, il ne supportait pas d'avoir ressentis sa avec elle, il s'en voulait, lui en voulait, elle qui était la seule femme qui réussi à lui faire perdre le contrôle, à le déstabiliser, il détestait sa.

« Hermione attend moi, cria Ginny derrière son amie, s'il te plaît attend.

Hermione s'arrêta devant le tableau de sa salle commune, et dit le mot de passe, Ginny venait de s'arrêter près d'elle à bout de souffle.

« Ginny, laisse-moi seule s'il te plaie. Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

« Non, je suis ton amie, explique-moi, répondit la jeune Weasley.

« Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer.

« Tu mens.

« Ecoute….

« Non toi écoute, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, alors on va, rentrer dans cette salle commune, se mettre dans un coin et discuter, et tu va tout m'expliquer, vient. »

Elle attrapa Hermione et elles entrèrent dans la pièce.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et n'osé pas regarder son amie en face.

« Bon, on va où ? demanda Ginny

« Ginny, supplie Hermione.

"Dans ta chambre, oui au cas ou l'autre idiot arrive, coupa Ginny »

Hermione, sauta un battement de cœur à l'évocation de cette phrase.

Une fois installer sur le lit de la gryffondor, Ginny regarda Hermione, tenant toujours sa main.

« Je suis là Hermione, parle-moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

La concerné se leva d'un bond.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas, expliqua Hermione laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

«Mais…

« Moi-même je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, coupa t-elle

« essaye de m'expliquer, poussa Ginny

« Pour que tu me regarde comme un monstre !

« Quoi ? Mais sa ne doit pas être si terrible.

« Si c'est horrible, s'écria Hermione en pleurant. »

Ginny se leva et le pris dans ses bras.

« Chut, je suis là, calme-toi, je te promets que je ne te jugerais pas, explique-moi, fait moi confiance, tu te fais mal à tout garder au fond de toi.

« Oh par Merlin Ginny, c'est horrible, qu'es que j'ai fait. »

Les jambes d'Hermione fléchir, Ginny la retint, et toutes deux se mirent à genoux par terre, Hermione dans les bras de Ginny.

« Qu'es que j'ai fait, répéta Hermione dans un murmure.

« Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas.

« Je l'ai fait Ginny, explique Hermione entre ses sanglots.

« Mais qu'es que tu as fait ?

« L'irréparable Ginny, je l'ai fait.

« Quoi ?

Hermione si mit à pleurer.

« Chut, calme toi et explique moi se sera mieux dehors que dedans.

« Tu…tu veux vraiment savoir, demanda Hermione en se redressent et en regardant Ginny dans le blanc des yeux.

« Oui.

Hermione respira un bon coup.

« J'ai…j'ai fait l'amour avec Malfoy, finit-elle.

Ginny la regarda un moment, choquer, puis elle se reprit.

« Euh…. C'est pas si terrible…

« Ginny, c'était ma première fois, c'est sacré et je l'ai fait avec mon pire ennemi, je me sens si sale, il doit se dire que je suis une traîné…

« Mais voyons, ….

« Ce n'est pas tout Ginny, depuis plusieurs semaines, je ne me contrôle plus, c'est vraiment horrible, je l'embrasse dès que je suis près de lui, j'essaye de luter mais j'y arrive pas.

« Quoi ?

« Oh par Merlin, qu'es que je peux faire, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, il à dû le dire à tout le monde.

« Oh, sa j'en doute, si son père apprend qu'il a couché avec une… sang impur, comme il le dit si bien, c'est un homme mort, si tu veux mon Avit, il n'a rien dit à personne. Euh … qu'es qu'il fait quand tu l'embrasse ?

« Oh, mais lui aussi il le fait, je ne suis pas la seule dans cette histoire, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui le fait le plus souvent, mais moi je réponds, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Ginny sourit

« Ginny, qu'es que je peux faire, j'ai toujours pensé que je ferais ma première fois avec l'homme de ma vie, pas avec ce… cet idiot.

« Bon écoute-moi, il faut passer au-dessus de tout ça, tu ne peux pas récupérer ta virginité même avec la magie, il faut que tu sois forte sinon il va penser que tu es facile.

« Oui tu as raison, approuva Hermione en essuyant ses yeux, je vais marché la tête haute, je vais lui prouver qu'il n'aura jamais le dessus.

« Ben voilà.

« Euh… Ginny es que tu pourrais…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, sa restera entre nous.

« Merci »

Elles s'enlacèrent puis, elles se relevèrent, prirent-leur affaires et sortir.

« Hermione, appela Ginny derrière son amie qui se retourna.

« Oui ?

« C'était bien ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

« Ginny, répondit Hermione indigner mais amuser. »

Puis en rigolent, elles sortirent de la salle commune pour retrouver leurs amis.

Voilà alors ce chapitre vous à plus ? Allez gros bisous à tous et si vous avez aimé mon chapitre dit-le moi, sa me donne envie de continuer.

Sophinette34


	9. indifférence

_Salut à tous voici mon 9ème chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

Reviews 

Je remercie « drago-tu-es-à-moi, ouste, lola et vickygryffindor, pour leur reviews qui mon fait vraiment plaisir. Et pour drago-tu-es-à-moi je dois te dire que tu as raison normalement c'est que le jeu en valait la chandelle mais bon, tu sais Hermione haïe Drago depuis des années il lui a fait du mal il lui a fait de sale coup elle ne comprend pas comment elle à put se rabaisser à ce point de coucher (pour sa première fois qui normalement est sacré) avec un fils de mangemort il faut la comprendre. Mais c'est dommage que sa peut pas nous arriver à nous surtout avec Drago. Lol miam.

**Indifférence**

Plusieurs jours étaient passé depuis cette fameuse nuit où tout avait changé pour Hermione, où elle avait fait l'amour pour la première fois, et en plus de ça, avec son pire ennemi.

Depuis ce jour les deux préfets en chef s'évitaient comme la peste, surtout Hermione qui n'osait plus le regarder en face, de peur de voir son sourire arrogant disant, je t'ai eu, sa elle ne le supporterait pas.

Hermione en ce moment, était assise à la table des gryffondor et prenez son petit déjeuné, quand une chouette hulotte se posa devant-elle avec ; à la patte, la gazette des sorciers.

Elle l'a prit, donna l'argent à la chouette, qui s'envola aussitôt, puis elle commença à lire.

_Une fête à pré au lard_

Une fête a été organisée à pré au lard ce week-end, en raison de la célébration des 1 ans de la mort de Lord Voldemort. La fête se passera dans la salle dasurie ou les grands galas ont lieu le plus souvent.

Il y aura un buffet empli de garniture, ainsi que de la musique de toute sorte, moldu et sorcier, des chanteurs……

_« _Génial ! S'exclama Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? Demanda la voix de Ron.

« Oh, rien d'importe. Répondit-elle en se levant et en commencent à partir.

« Eh, tu dois nous dire. S'indigna Harry.

« Vous verrez plus tard. Expliqua t-elle en disparaissant.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut être ? Demanda Ron au survivant qui haussa les épaules. »

Hermione qui marchait dans les couloirs rencontra……. Ginny ( _qu'est ce que vous avez cru ?_ _Drago ben non na lol_)

« Bonjour toi. S'exclama Hermione à son amie.

« Salut, répondit celle-ci.

« Harry est dans la grande salle, si tu veux. Lui apprit Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

Ginny sourit.

« Merci, répondit-elle, à plus tard. Puis elle partit vers la grande salle. »

Hermione, affaires de cours en mains, se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

Toute la journée se passa très bien, elle croisa Malfoy mais ne détourna pas son regard, elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle dut surprise de ne pas trouver de sourire narquois, arrogant ou autre, non son regard été fuyant, lui-même détourna le regard, ce qui l'a troubla.

Puis elle reprit le chemin qu'elle avait commencé, pour aller vers le bureau du professeur Macgonnagal, d'où elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec sa directrice, pour se diriger vers celui du directeur.

« Salut les gars, s'exclama Ginny qui venait de rejoindre son frère et l'homme de ses rêves, Hermione n'est pas avec vous ?

« Non, répondit Ron.

« Elle est partit tout à l'heure sans nous donner de raison. Expliqua Harry. Et toi, comment était ta journée ? Demanda Harry.

Ginny le regarda et sourie.

« Oh, rien de spécial comme les autres, expliqua t-elle en s'asseyent près de lui. Et toi.

« Pareil, répondit Harry en sourient.

Tous deux se sourirent.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle cache, demanda Ron, le survivant et la jeune Weasley détournèrent les yeux de leur contemplation et rougir. Je suis sur qu'elle cache qu'elle que chose, c'est évident.

Ginny se leva.

"Voyons Ron, elle ne cache absolument rien, répondit t-elle en essayent d'éviter qu'il découvre quelle que chose sur ce qui c'était passé entre les deux préfets en chefs.

« Tiens Ginny, continua Ron comme s'il ne l'avait pas écouté, qu'est ce qu'elle avait quand elle est partit en courant de la grande salle, tu ne nous l'as pas dit. Demanda Ron.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec attention.

« Oh, ça se n'était rien, elle avait fait un cauchemar, donc elle avait très mal dormit et comme elle avait étudié tard, elle était à bout de nerf, vous connaissez Hermione, mentit Ginny calmement.

« Ah, et rien d'autres ? Demanda Ron un peut déçut.

« Non rien d'autres Ron, tu ne veux quand même pas qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose juste pour que tes soupçons soit vrai ? S'indigna Ginny.

« Mais non, bien sûr que non, Hermione est mon amie, je ne voudrais jamais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Répondit Ron sur la défensive.

« Bon je vous laisse, s'exclama Ginny en partant.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda Harry.

« Je dois aller voir le professeur Macgonnagal. Répondit –elle, puis elle disparut. »

Ginny se dirigea vers les appartements d'Hermione.

Une fois arrivées au tableau, elle frappa. Quelque minute après quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, mais ce n'était pas du tout la personne que Ginny aurais voulu voir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Weasley ? Tu veux voir à quoi ressemble une vrai chambre, c'est vrai que chez toi…. Tu ne dois pas être habituer.

« La ferme Malfoy, je préfère avoir une maison comme la mienne mais avoir de l'amour à l'intérieur plutôt qu'un grand manoir pour y abriter que torture et mauvaise fois. Maintenant où est Hermione.

Drago, fût déstabilisé par cette question.

« Je.., Puis il se reprit bien vite, qu'est ce que j'en sais où elle se trouve ta miss je sais tout. Il avait voulut dire « ta sang de bourbe » mais il n'y avait pas réussi et Ginny sans été douté.

« Ginny, s'exclama la voie d'Hermione qui était au bout du couloir, je suis là.

Ginny se tourna vers elle, Drago avait ses yeux braqués sur Hermione en la voyant se diriger vers eux. Elle prit la main de Ginny et elles entrèrent dans la grande salle en bousculent bien fort Malfoy.

Mais Drago ne rétorqua pas, il n'avait pas le courage.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci ferma la porte et jeta un dernier regard à Drago qui la regarda, il se regardèrent sans aucune expression, aucune haine, aucune douceur, rien, leur regard était plutôt perdu dans le vide. Puis elle ferma enfin la porte.

« Alors, demanda Hermione, pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

« Ben j'ai parlé à Ron et Harry, et ils ont dit que tu es partit tout à l'heure, sans aucune explication. »

Hermione se mit à rire.

« Ils se sont inquiété? Demanda Hermione.

« Ben oui un peut, ils se demandent ce que tu leur cache. Expliqua Ginny en se demandent pourquoi Hermione riait.

« Ce n'est rien, la rassura Hermione, je voulais l'annoncer ce soir au dîner mais bon vu que tu es là et que tu es ma meilleure amie je vais te le dire. J'ai lu dans la gazette du sorcier qu'une fête était organisée à pré au lard, et donc j'ai été demandé l'autorisation à dumbledor pour pouvoir autoriser les élèves à y aller.

« C'est vrai ? Au Hermione t'es génial. S'exclama Ginny en lui sautent dessus puis elles se mirent à rirent puis Ginny la lâcha. Mais c'est à partir de qu'elle age ?

« Tout le monde est invité, vu que c'est une fête en raison de la disparition de Voldemort sa concerne tout le monde donc on a tous le droit d'y participer.

« WOUA, cria Ginny, oh, c'est génial, est c'est quand ? .

« ce week-end. Répondit Hermione avant que Ginny lui saute dessus une nouvelles fois.

« Oh, comment je vais m'habillais, demanda Ginny en réfléchissant.

« On verra, vendredi, le professeur dumbledor, supprime les cours pour que l'on se prépare, donc on pourra aller à pré au lard pour s'acheter quelque truc, expliqua Hermione.

« Mais elle a tout prévu ma petite Hermione, lança Ginny en sourient, mais dit moi tu te sans bien, tu as quand même fait supprimé une journée de cours, se moqua Ginny.

« Oui ta vu, répondit Hermione en sourient. »

Ginny reprit son sérieux.

« Bon Hermione, dit moi, est ce que sa va ? Demanda Ginny.

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Répondit-elle.

« Mais vous en avez parlé ? Continua Ginny.

« Non tu es folle, je l'évite comme la peste, je… je ne peux pas lui parler c'est trop difficile.

« Mais il le faut bien, et je crois qu'il est aussi perdu que toi, expliqua Ginny.

« Oui c'est sa, lui il à prit son plaisir…

« Oui peut-être, mais tu ne va pas me dire que toi non plus, et pourtant tu es perdu. Coupa t-elle.

« Oui, mais lui ce n'est pas moi, lâcha Hermione pour mettre fin à la conversation. Bon alors tu es contente de ma surprise ?

« Oui très, répondit Ginny avec un sourire, on doit y aller accompagner ?

« Ben ce n'est pas obligé, mais je pense que la plupart vont être accompagner. Expliqua Hermione.

« Avec qui je vais bien pouvoir y aller, se demanda la jeune Weasley, je voudrais bien pouvoir y aller avec Harry mais bon.

« Ne désespère pas, je suis sur que tu va y aller avec quelqu'un de très bien. Lui dit Hermione. Bon ont va manger, il y a une annonce qui nous attend, proposa Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui pourquoi pas, je me demande ce que c'est, continua Ginny d'un ton faussement interrogatif.

Puis tout en rigolant, elles sortirent de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la grande salle.

« Bonjour les garçons, s'annonça Hermione en s'asseyent entre eux, pendant que Ginny s'asseyait à côté de Harry.

« Salut, répondit Ron, alors tu ne veux toujours pas nous dirent ce que tu nous cache ? demanda t-il.

Le professeur Dumbledor se leva, constatent que la salle était pleine.

« Et bien écoute et tu comprendras, répondit Hermione en désignant le professeur d'un signe de tête.

Ron se tourna vers lui.

« Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que l'année se passe bien pour chacun d'entre vous. Je voudrais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, qui je suis sur, vous, enchantera. Pour ceux qui ont lut la gazette du sorcier ce matin même, on put lire un article qui indiquait une fête à pré au lard pour la mort du mage noir lord Voldemort. Et notre chère préfete en chef Hermione Granger ici présente ma proposé d'organisé une sortie ce week-end pour vous permettre à tous d'y participer. »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la concerné qui rougie sous les remerciements.

« Donc, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, j'ai trouvé l'idée très bien et donc j'ai accepté. »

Un brouhaha s'imposa dans la salle.

Le professeur Dumbledor toussota et le silence revint.

« Je signal, pour ceux qui se pose la question, que tout les élèves on le droit d'y aller, car la mort de Lord Voldemort et une joie dans la quel tout le monde peut participer. »

Un nouveau bouquant apparut.

« Bon je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, oh, un dernière chose, vendredi les cours son annulé pour vous permettre d'aller à pré au lard pour aller acheter votre tenu et autres choses. Voilà bon appétit à tous. »

Puis le professeur Dumbledor se rassit et commença son festin suivit des autres.

« C'était donc sa, commença Ron en se tournent vers Hermione, c'est génial Hermione, mais avec qui je vais bien pourvoir y aller.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis commença son dîner en jetant quelque coup d'œil à Harry et Ginny qui, eux même se jeter des regards.

Hermione toute souriante finit son dîner de bon cœur.

_Voilà alors comment avez-vous trouvé se chapitre ? C'est sûr il n'était pas très intéressent sur Hermione et Drago mais le prochain chapitre lui il le sera. Maintenant vous verrez._

_Dite moi ce que vous avez pense de se chapitre si vous l'avez aimé ou détester, ce qui ne va pas, sa me permettra de savoir ce que je dois modifier._

_Aller bisous a tous._


	10. fête à préaulard

Coucou tout le monde. Voici mon 10ème chapitre j'espère que vous l'aimeriez.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Reviews 

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'on envoyé des revews et je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps interminable que j'ai mi pour ce chapitre mais je ne vais pas vous mentire et trouver des excuses bidon je dois vous avouer que je ne l'ai pas écrit plutôt car déjà je dois bosser un max pour mes exams qui arrive malheureusement a grand pas et aussi car mon temps libre ( quand j'en avais) ben je le passais avec mes amis pour me détendre donc je dois avouer que je n'est pas vraiment eu le temps et j'en suis vraiment désolé mais rassurer vous je n'arrête pas cette fic je vais la continuer et essayer de faire des chapitre régulièrement.

Maintenant je vous laisse lire celui si ce n'est pas mon meilleur lol je le trouve pas terrible maintenant à vous de juger et dite moi vos opinions.

**Fête à pré-au-lard.**

Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui était le jour des achats pour la fête de pré-au-lard qui avait lieu le lendemain. Pour cette occasion, les cours d'aujourd'hui avaient étaient annulés. Ces quelques jours avaient étaient extra pour Hermione, depuis l'annonce de la soirée, tout le monde dans les couloirs lui souriait et la remercier à tout bout de champs.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait à pré-au-lard avec ses amis, Ron, Harry et Ginny, pour choisir leur tenu de soirée et quelques affaires en plus.

Ron et Harry avaient accepté de les accompagner, pour acheter quelque truc en plus car eux même avaient déjà leur tenu de soirée de leur 4ème année, mais bien sûr avaient-ils dits, les filles sa veut toujours changer.

Après s'être préparer la préfete en chef quitta ses appartements pour aller se joindre aux autres pour le petit déjeuné.

« Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama t-elle en s'asseyent près de ses amis.

« Salut, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Tien Ron tu es bien joyeux ce matin c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de cours aujourd'hui qui te met dans cet état ? Demanda Hermione en souriant.

« Oué, enfin pas seulement, je suis allé inviter Susan, tu sais Susan Bones de poufsouffle, elle est devenue vraiment très jolie et ben elle a accepté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était très heureuse d'y aller avec moi. Répondit Ron d'une voix joyeuse.

« Ben tu vois, tu à trouver une cavalière. Continua Hermione en mangeant.

« Alors Harry, tu ne m'as pas dit avec qui tu y allais ? Demanda Ron.

Hermione regarda Harry à son tour.

« Euh.. Et bien… j'y vais moi aussi avec une fille vraiment magnifique, répondit Harry, vous la connaissez mais je préfère vous faire la surprise demain.

« Très bien, répondit Ron, mais…..

Ron continua à poser des tas de question sur la fille mystérieuse fille.

Tendis que Ginny se levait.

« Bon j'y vais, je vais me préparer pour sortir, s'exclama Ginny.

« Attend, je viens avec toi, Demanda Hermione en se levant à son tour.

« Ok, à tout à l'heure les gars. Répondit Ginny. »

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le dortoir de Ginny, une fois arrivaient, Hermione s'assit sur le lit de son amie et la regarda.

« Mais qui peut bien être la mystérieuse cavalière du survivant ? Demanda Hermione.

« Ben, je sais pas trop, il y a tellement de fille à poudlard.

« Ginny, s'indigna Hermione.

« Bon oui très bien je te le dis, c'est moi oui. Répondit-elle en s'asseyent près d'Hermione, qui en moins de quelques secondes lui avait sauté dessus.

« Je le savais, s'écria Hermione, oula en plus il te trouve magnifique, je vois …

Les deux filles se mirent à rire.

« Oui c'est mon rêve le plus fou, répondit Ginny, je suis si heureuse, en plus tu sais quoi ? Harry ma donner plusieurs gallions d'or, bien sûr j'ai refusé, mais il ma forcé à les prendre et il m'a dit « Ginny je veux que tu sois la plus belle samedi, et je veux que tu t'achète la robe qu'il te plaira et ce qu'il faut avec, c'est un cadeau que je te fais car tu conte beaucoup pour moi, et même si tu es déjà magnifique je veux que samedi tu sois resplendissante. »

je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de son argent que j'y allais avec lui car j'en avais envie mais il m'a répété que sa lui faisait plaisir etc…

« C'est vrai que Harry est très généreux avec les personnes qu'il aime, continua Hermione.

« Oui, répondit Ginny. »

Puis tous deux commencèrent à parler de ce qu'il contait acheter.

Après quelques minutes l'heure de partir apparut. Les deux amies, une fois prêtes, partires dans le halle de la grande salle. Pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Une fois sorties les 5 amis entrèrent dans une diligence qui les amena à pré-au-lard.

Le voyage ne dura que quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le groupe bavardaient sur le programme de la journée.

Enfin arrivé, les diligences s'arrêtèrent pour laisser les élèves et les professeurs sortir gentiment.

« Votre attention a tous, s'exclama le professeur Macgonnagall, vous avez la journée pour faire vos achats, les diligences ne bougent pas elles resteront la, à 18h30 maximums je veux tout le monde ici sans éxéption sinon il y aura des sanctions, pour ce qui seront en retard c'est à dire pas de bal donc si vous ne voulez pas rater cette soirée ne soyez pas en retard, c'est bon vous pouvez y aller. »

Puis sans plus attendre tout le monde partit vers les boutiques tout en papotant.

« Bon où allons-nous ? Demanda Hermione.

« Oh Hermione toutes les deux il faut que l'ont aillent chez mignifique-dorisse, c'est la plus belle boutique pour les robes de soirée, s'exclama Ginny toute éxitée.

« Bon très bien, répondit Hermione, vous voulez venir ou….

« Non, répondit Ron, c'est un magasin pour les filles nous on va aller s'acheter quelques trucs vu que l'ont à déjà nos ensembles.

« Bon très bien à tout à l'heure, répondit Ginny, on se retrouve à 17h devant les trois ballets. »

Puis le petit groupe se sépara en deux.

Les deux filles marchèrent à grande vitesse vers le magasin prévu, une fois entré, elle retrouvèrent plusieurs élèves de poudlard qui cherchais déjà elles aussi leur robes.

« Bon on commence où ? Demanda Hermione.

« Mmm, réfléchit Ginny, par-là. Dit-elle en prenant Hermione par le bras et en l'emmenant dans un endroit au fond du magasin. Regarde ici personne ne va jamais voir et regarde comme elle son splendide.

« Oh, oui tu à raison elle s'on magnifique, répondit Hermione en regardent plusieurs robes qu'elle avait autour d'elle. »

Les deux filles cherchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, des minutes interminables, jusqu'au moment où…

« Bonjour mes demoiselles, s'exclama une jeune femme, je vois que vous avez repéré le fond de la boutique, très peut de personne vienne à cet endroit, elles sont toutes subjuguées par les robes du centre de la boutique, comme vous avez dû le remarquer ces robes sont merveilleuses n'est ce pas ?

« Oui, répondirent les deux jeunes filles

« Ce sont des models que j'ai fait moi-même, oh, bien sûr avec quelques sorts mais elles ont été faites de mes propres mains.

« Mais les autres non ? demanda Ginny

« Au non ce sont des personnes de haut niveau qui ont celles si, répondit la mystérieuse femme en montrant de sont doigt le centre de la boutique où se déchaînait plusieurs jeunes filles avides de trouver la perle rare. Moi je ne suis qu'une vendeuse, je vends leur produit, il me faut le diplôme pour vendre mes propres créations, malheureusement je ne l'ai pas, je n'est pas fait assez d'études.

« Pourtant vous avez un talent merveilleux je trouve que ces robes sont sublimes, bien mieux que les autres, répondit Hermione

« OH c'est vraiment très gentil à vous euh…

« Hermione, Hermione Granger, répondit la préfète en chef, et voici Ginny Weasley.

« Oh mais oui tu dois être la petite sœur des jumeaux Weasley qui tienne le magasin de farce et attrape sur le chemin de Traverse ?

« Oui, répondit Ginny

« Bon alors voyons voir, elles vous plaisent vraiment ces robes ? Demanda la vendeuse. »

Les deux gryffondor hochèrent la tête.

« Oh ça me fait si plaisir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, puis-je vous aider à choisir ?

« Oh oui avec plaisir, répondit Hermione.

« Très bien je connais mes créations sur le bout des doigts, alors, avec votre teint jeune fille, dit-elle en regardant Ginny, attendait, où est-elle cachée, chercha t-elle, à la voilà, la vendeuse se tourna vers Ginny avec, dans ses bras une robe de velours bleu nuit qui brillaient de mille paillètes, celle-ci vous ira à ravire je n'en est aucun doute, allée l'essayer les cabines sont à droite de la 5ème rangé. »

Ginny partie aussitôt.

« Bon a vous maintenant Hermione, ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle par votre prénom ? demanda t-elle.

« Oh non bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Hermione.

« Très bien alors, celle-ci vous ira à merveille j'en suis certaine, s'exclama la vendeuse en lui tendant une robe de sois rouge vraiment superbe, avec des reflets qui se formait au rythme de la lumière comme un miroir.

« Elle est vraiment belle, s'exclama la gryffondor ébahi par la beauté de la robe, je vais l'essayer. »

Puis elle partit rejoindre Ginny vers les cabines.

Une fois la robe enfilée, elle sortit et se retrouva face à Ginny.

« Woua, tu es superbe Ginny, s'exclama Hermione éblouie, tu viens de te faire coiffer ?

« Je te retourne le compliment Hermione, répondit Ginny, et non je ne me suis pas fait coiffer, je crois que c'est la robe, regarde-toi aussi.

Hermione se dirigea vers le miroir, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire elle était sublime, ses cheveux étaient attachés d'une manière réfléchie, ils étaient attachés là où il fallait et quelques mèches tombées magnifiquement, tout été calculé.

« J'avais raison, s'exclama la voix de la vendeuse, elles vous vont parfaitement comme si elles avaient été faites pour vous, et pour répondre à vos questions, oui ce sont vos robes qui on choisit votre coiffure, elles les choisissent par le temps et par votre allure, et vos reflets Hermione se jouent avec la lumière, comme un miroir, et la tienne Ginny brille aussi par la lumière, la magie fait des choses merveilleuses.

« Oui, répondit Ginny dans un souffle, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi belle, combien coûte t-elle ?

« Oh, elles n'ont pas de prix, je n'est pas le droit de vendre mes créations, répondit-elle dessus.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Hermione.

« Eh bien, si vous me promettez de ne rien dire à personne, je veux bien faire un prix, répondit la vendeuse un peut hésitante.

« Oui promis, répondirent-elles d'une même voix.

« Très bien suivez-moi, dit-elle en les conduisent à l'arrièrent de la boutique, bon voyons voir, vous êtes mes seules clientes, et je vous apprécie beaucoup, le prix d'une robe ici et au moins de 400 gallions, mais les miennes ne sont pas vraiment à vendre, on va dire que je vous les fais à 150 gallions, sa vous va ? Si sa ne vous va pas je peux diminuer.

« Bien sûr que cela nous va, répondit Hermione, elles sont sublime et à prix cadeau, tenez dit-elle en tendant les gallions d'elle de Ginny, merci encore.

« Merci à vous, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un porte mes créations sa me touche beaucoup. »

Les deux gryffondor dirent une nouvelle fois merci et commencèrent à partir.

« Oh, attendais, s'exclama la vendeuse, j'ai quelques choses d'autres pour vous. »

Les deux concernés la suivirent pour y découvrirent deux magnifiques paires de chaussures assortis.

« C'est cadeau, j'avais oublié que je l'ai avez, je l'ai est faites, il y a deux jours.

« Oh, c'est vraiment gentil à vous.

« Merci à vous de m'avoir appris que j'avais du talent.

Les 3 filles ceux sourires puis se quittèrent, une fois dehors Hermione et Ginny sautaient de joie d'avoir rencontré une personne pareille.

Après avoir rejoint les garçons et d'avoir passé une bonne après midi à rire les élèves de poudlard rentrèrent tranquillement pour leur dernière soirée avant la fête.

Hermione été assise tranquillement dans sa salle commune à lire quand Drago rentra.

« Tien ! Granger se décide à faire son travail. S'exclama t-il en espérant une réaction.

Hermione leva un regard noir vers lui.

« Sache que je fais toujours mon travail, mais pas en ta présence, tu pollue mon atmosphère. Cracha t-elle en se levant pour aller faire sa ronde de nuit.

« Et bien pourtant on aurait pas dit sa en te voyant l'autre nuit, sa avait plutôt l'aire de te plaire. Répondit le serpentard avant qu'Hermione lui administre une gifle.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas te fier aux apparences. Dit-elle d'un ton neutre avant de s'en aller. »

Drago la regarda partir le regard perdu il ne s'avait vraiment pas quoi faire de cette situation que se passait-il ? Là était la question.

Puis après un temps interminable à rester planter là à réfléchire pour ne trouver aucune réponse, Drago partit à son tour faire sa ronde.

La nuit passa à une vitesse folle, Hermione se réveilla assez tôt, puis alla déjeuner, il y avait très peu d'élèves dans la grande salle, la plupart devaient, soit dormir, soit être en train de se préparer.

Après avoir le ventre plein, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle commune des gryffondor et monta jusqu'au dortoir de Ginny.

« Bonjour les filles, s'exclama Hermione en entrant dans la chambre pour apercevoir les camarades de Ginny, où est Ginny ?

« Aux toilettes, répondit l'une d'elle.

« Ah Hermione te voilà, dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers elle.

« Alors on va s'habiller dans ma chambre ? Demanda Hermione

« Avec plaisir, sourie Ginny en prenant ses affaires »

Toutes deux marchèrent en rigolent dans les couloirs, sans croiser d'élèves, les fêtes devaient vraiment être apprécié par Rusard.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit par Ginny qui regardait le canapé où était assit Malfoy.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte Hermione sortit ses affaires pour la soirée.

« Vous vous ignorez toujours, s'exclama Ginny.

« Je vois que tu as le sens de l'observation, répondit Hermione sans se retourner, que veux-tu, sa a toujours été ainsi, pourquoi sa changerais.

« Peut être parce que malgré le fait que vous êtes de maison différente et que depuis des années vous vous lancé des défit à chaque rencontre, vous avez grandis et vous commençaient à connaître le sentiment désir ou peut être amour. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps elle se retourna et explosa de rire, Ginny avait dit cela comme un psychologue moldu et puis c'était tellement stupide, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre dans son hilarité.

« Bon d'accord je vais peut être un peut loin. Réussi à articuler Ginny entre deux fous rire.

« Bon, s'exclama Hermione en reprenant son souffle, soyons sérieuses et habillons-nous.

« Au faite tu y vas avec qui ? Demanda Ginny en commencent à déboutonner son jeans.

« Eh bien j'y vais seule. Répondit la concerner qui, elle, enlevait son haut.

« Commença, tu n'as trouvé personne ?

« Non ce n'est pas sa, je n'est pas cherché, je préfère y aller seule, je t'assure.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu peux m'aider à fermer ma robe.

Toutes deux mirent 2h15 à se préparer, une fois prêtes, elles traversèrent les couloirs où plusieurs élèves se tournèrent sur leur passage ce qui les faisaient bien sourires.

« Tiens voilà les garçons, montra Ginny, prête ?

« oui »

Puis elles descendirent les marches des escaliers sous les regards des autres élèves éblouies. ( un peut comme dans Harry Potter 4 quand Hermione descend les marches pour ceux qui on vu le film lol)

« Bon sens c'est bien ma sœur, s'exclama Ron.

« Oué et ma cavalière, répondit Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que Ron se tournait vers lui.

« QUOI ? s'écria Ron

« Ben quoi, quoi, oui c'est ma cavalière.

« Toi va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement. Fini Ron alors que les filles arrivaient devant eux.

« Ginny tu es vraiment magnifique, s'exclama Harry ce qui la fit rougire.

« Merci.

« On y va ? Demanda Hermione. »

Le groupe se dirigea vers les diligences qui les amenèrent très vite à l'endroit prévu.

Une fois arrivés les amis allèrent s'installer à une table.

En regardent les deux couples assis prêt d'elle, Hermione se sentit de trop.

« Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, s'exclama t-elle en se levant. »

Elle marcha jusqu'au buffet. Puis une fois son ver de bière au beurre plein, elle se retourna et bouscula quelqu'un.

« Oups..Désolé, s'exclama t-elle avant de lever la tête et de se retrouver fasse à Malfoy, il était tout de blanc vêtu comme un ange, ce qui faisait ressortire ses yeux.

« ce n'est rien, répondit-il en la fixent »

« Euh excusez-moi jeune homme, s'exclama Albus Dumbledore au D.J sorcier ( ben oui y en a sur ment aussi chez les sorciers lol), pourriez vous mettre ceci s'il vous plaît ?

« Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore ? Répondit le jeune en lui serrent la main avec un grand sourire. Oui bien sûr je le mets de suite.

« Merci à vous. Répondit Dumbledore. »

« Croyez-vous que cela va servire à quelque chose Albus ? Demanda Minerva Macgonnagall qui venait de se placer prêt de lui.

« Eh bien je le pense certes Minerva, car je crois que l'avenir de la réconciliation des maisons de poudlard est entre leurs mains, s'ils regardent au fond d'eux cela pourrais lier les maisons s'en plus la moindre différence aux regards des élèves.

« J'espère que vous avez raison Albus je l'espère vraiment, répondit Minerva en regardent les deux concernés. »

Albus la regarda et sourie puis monta sur l'estrade.

« Avant que la fête ne commence, je voudrais à tous vous souhaiter une bonne soirée et je demanderai à nos deux préfets en chefs de s'avancer sur la piste et d'ouvrire le bal.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent horrifié.

« Pauvre Hermione, s'exclama Harry, elle doit vivrez avec lui et maintenant danser avec.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, répondit Ginny en souriant mystérieusement. »

La musique commença et Drago tendis sa main à Hermione avec élégance, comme s'ils étaient liés depuis toujours. Hermione la lui pris mais évitaient soigneusement son regard. Tous deux marchèrent lentement vers la piste puis s'arrêtères au milieu et se regardèrent, puis Drago la prit par la taille et l'approcha de lui tendis qu'elle entourait ses bras autour de son coup et se laisser conduire par la musique :

Maintenant qu'on se connaît mieux qu'avant  
Je peux te faire part de mes sentiments  
Nos cœurs se sont rapprochés  
Je désire le toucher

Hermione se sentaient bizarre dans les bras de Drago, il était si prêt.

Et te prouver malgré tout  
Que nos différences  
Ne furent que délivrance

Drago jeta un regard à Hermione, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, à quoi pouvait-elle penser, qu'est ce qu'elle est jolie dans cette robe, finit-l par s'avouer.

Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre  
Mais aujourd'hui je sais ce que j'éprouvais  
Quand tu me dis que je suis  
Celui que t'as choisi

Hermione tourna son regard vers lui

Mon cœur s'emballe  
Sous ton charme

Leur regard se fixèrent avec une expression d'incompréhension, une expression inconnu.

Je n' peux te dire "bye bye"

Drago recéra son étreinte encore plus fort comme pour l'empêcher qu'elle s'en aille et Hermione en fit autant tout en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Tu es ce que j'ai toujours recherché  
Ce que mon cœur a toujours désiré  
La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps  
Toujours ensemble  
Eternellement

S'en sans rendre conte Drago caressait délicatement le dos de la gryffondor, ce qui l'a faisait frissonnait au contact.

J'ai fais mon choix  
Il ne reste que toi  
Déclarer ma flamme  
Ne suffirais pas  
Je veux te montrer tout ce qu'il y a en moi

Elle devait se l'avouer, elle dansait peut être avec son pire ennemi mais elle aurait souhaité rester comme sa à jamais

Tu as bouleversé  
Toute mon existence

Drago enfoui son visage dans le coup d'Hermione puis respira son odeur

Je n' peux pas demeurer dans le silence  
Quand je te verrai  
Il me faudra trouver la force  
De te dire tout ça ...

Hermione frissonna

_  
Tu es ce que j'ai toujours recherché  
Ce que mon cœur a toujours désiré  
La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps  
Toujours ensemble  
Eternellement_

La gryffondor tourna la tête et fit fasse à son regard, elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il voulait dire.  
_  
Prends le même chemin que moi  
Jamais se séparer  
Vieillir au près de toi_

_Je l'ai toujours désiré_

Drago détourna le regard et remit sa tête dans le coup de sa cavalière.

_Tu es ce que j'ai toujours recherché  
Ce que mon cœur a toujours désiré  
La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds_

_Graver le temps  
Toujours ensemble  
Eternellement_

Hermione caressa son visage avec celui de Drago

_Tu es ce que j'ai toujours recherché  
Ce que mon cœur a toujours désiré_

Ils étaient tellement bien ils auraient tout donné pour rester ainsi

La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds  
Graver le temps  
Toujours ensemble  
Eternellement

Mais la musique se finit.

Ils se regardèrent aucun ne voulait lâcher l'autre, ils étaient dans leur bulle.

La nouvelle musique retentit et la bulle se brisa, tous deux retournèrent à la réalité.

Drago lâcha soudainement Hermione et regarda autour de lui, tout le monde était occupé à rire ou à danser, il l'a regarda une dernière fois puis sans un mot quitta la piste.

Hermione quant à elle se dirigea lentement vers la table où elle s'était assise en début de soirée.

Ginny qui dansait avec Harry attendit la fin de la musique puis se dirigea vers Hermione.

« Ça va ? demanda t-elle.

« Hein ? …. euh oui oui tout va bien, répondit Hermione »

**Alors quand pensez-vous ? Dites-moi vos impressions. Et pour ceux qui souhaiteraient télécharger la musique demandés moi et je vous donnerais le titre ainsi que le chanteur.**


	11. accident et sentiments

**Bonjour à tout le monde voici mon 11 ème chapitre.**

**Reviews**

Merci pour vos reviews, et pour ceux qui mon demandé le titre et le groupe qui chante la chanson, comme promis je vous la donne et je vous assure elle leur ressemble cette chanson et elle est vraiment belle : le titre c'est : éternellement et le groupe c'est : tragédie. Voilà merci à tous bisouxxxxx et bonne lecture… Accident et sentiments… 

Après la fête, Hermione avait dit bonsoir à ses amis et était allée dormire. Elle n'avait pas rencontré un chat dans les couloirs, n'y dans sa salle commune, elle ne préféra pas attendre l'arrivé de son colocataire et alla dormir.

La gryffondor eut dût mal à trouver le sommeil, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle voyait ce regard gris et perdu qui l'a troublait, cette sensation de chaleur lorsqu'il l'avait serré contre lui, la douceur de sa peau contre sa joue, elle revoyait tous cela, le ressentait, qu'est ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux, elle ne comprenait pas leur comportement ils étaient si différents et par moment plus proche que tout, c'était si difficile de ressentir à la fois de la haine et…. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle ressentait ? Une question de plus qui venait troubler son sommeil agité.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ne voulant pas rentrer dans sa salle commune il avait préféré rester là à réfléchire, à se poser des milliers de questions qui venaient les unes après les autres sans trouver la moindre réponse. Que s'était-il passé ce soir ? Il c'était sentit si bien, la serrent contre lui, sentant son odeur de vanille, sa peau douce, sa chaleur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente ainsi avec une sang de…. Avec elle, pourquoi sa ne pouvait pas être une autre, il ne fallait pas que ce soit elle, sa n'allait pas, ils étaient trop différents, il était d'une famille de sang pure, elle non, sa place était du côté obscur, elle du côté de la lumière, tous les séparaient alors pourquoi ce sentiment si étrange et inconnu à la fois pourquoi entre eux alors qu'ils étaient ennemis depuis toujours pourquoi fallait-il que ça change. Mais la question cruciale n'était pas pourquoi ou comment mais qu'est ce qu'ils ressentaient l'uns pour l'autres, là était la véritable question.

« HERMIONEEEE. Criait une voix depuis 3 bonne minute. »

Le matin c'était levé bien vite pour nos élèves de poudlard, surtout pour un pauvre blond qui était rentré bien tard.

Le serpentard en eut assez et se leva d'un bond.

« Bon sang Weasley, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Agressa Malfoy de sa voix matinal, en ouvrant le portrait.

« La même chose que toi c'est à dire Hermione sauf que moi je veux juste lui parler. Expliqua Ginny un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

« Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, vous tournez vraiment pas rond les Weasl….

« Ah ! Hermione te voilà, coupa Ginny en entrent dans la salle commune pour se mettre devant une Hermione mal réveillé, il faut que je te parle, continua t-elle d'une voix excité.

« Oui..Oui d'accord, doucement crie pas, réussi à articuler Hermione entre deux bâillements. »

Ginny sautait sur place et couru vers la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci qui se frottait les yeux regarda Malfoy, leur regard se fixèrent puis Hermione lui lança un brève « bonjour », sourie maladroitement et partie à la suite de Ginny.

Drago la regarda partir.

« Bonjour, dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible. »

Puis il partit dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps Ginny avait déjà sauté sur Hermione et l'avait plaqué sur le lit. ( non ne vous faites pas d'idée lol c'est bien une fic drago/hermione )

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Hermione. »

Ginny libéra son amie et s'assit près d'elle.

« Sa y est. S'exclama Ginny avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parle ? Demanda la préfete en chef. »

Ginny la regarda avec son sourire diabolique mais ne répondit pas.

« Oh ! S'exclama Hermione le visage soudain souriant. Sa y est, toi et lui, il te l'a demandé ?

« OUIIII. Cria Ginny en se levant et en sautent sur le lit d'Hermione, qui l'a rejoigna aussitôt, toutes deux se tenant les mains en sautent et criant.

« Sa y est, je sors avec Harry. S'écria Ginny. »

Après plusieurs minutes de cries, les deux filles, essoufflée, s'assirent sur le lit.

« Alors raconte. Lui demanda Hermione.

« Ben, y a pas grand chose à raconter, en faite en revenant de la soirée hier ben, Ron a été raccompagné Susan jusqu'à sa tour et donc Harry et moi étions tous les deux et puis ben on à parler et après ben il me l'a demandé, et bien sûr j'ai accepté, depuis le temps que je suis amoureuse de ce garçon, et bref après ben on s'est embrassé.

« Oh ! C'est mignon, je suis vraiment très contente pour vous, sa crève les yeux que vous êtes faits pour être ensembles.

« Oui, mais y a pas que nous que sa crève les yeux, fit Ginny d'une voix mystérieuse.

« Ah bon ? Qui sa ?

« Tu le sera bien assez tôt, dû moins je l'espère pour toi.

« Quoi ? Mais….

« Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que j'aille me préparer, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je suis en pyjamas, je me suis lever à la première heure pour te le dire et tout à l'heure y a le match de quidditch contre serpentard et serdeigle donc je vais aller me préparer, on se retrouve dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

« Ok, à toute a l'heure. Répondit Hermione en voyant sa porte de chambre se fermer. »

Hermione se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour entrer dans la salle de bain d'où un serpentard vêtu d'une tenue de quidditch sortait.

Tous deux se regardèrent puis Drago décida de prendre la parole.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme sa ? Lui demanda t-il gentiment.

« Tu ne devineras jamais.

« Hum…Weasley sort avec Potter, c'est sa ?

« Oh ! Comment ta sût ?

« Ben si tu voulais que se soit secret il fallait insonoriser la porte, car la Weasley à vraiment une voix perçante lorsqu'elle est excitée.

Hermione le regarda et sourie.

« Oui c'est pas bête, la prochaine fois faudrait que j'y pense »

Drago lui rendit son sourire et descendit les petites marches pour sortire de la salle commune.

« Malfoy. L'interpella Hermione, celui-ci se retourna à son appel. Bonne chance pour le match. »

Il lui sourie et partit.

Après s'être préparé, Hermione alla rejoindre Ginny, Harry et Ron qui discutaient dans la grande salle.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda t-elle.

« Mon frère fait un sermon à Harry, sur le fait de m'avoir comme petite amie, au moins il ne l'a pas amoché. Répondit Ginny en sourient.

« Attend, Harry regarde moi?****Demanda Hermione, celui-ci s'exécuta. Hum, non sa va, tu as l'air en bon état. S'exclama t-elle d'une voix de professionnelle ce qui fit rire les trois autres.

« Bon aller, intervint Ginny, le match va bientôt commencer. »

Les élèves de poudlard se dirigèrent vers les gradins pour y prendre place.

Tendis que dans les vestiaires, Drago se préparait à sortire son ballet lorsqu'un hibou grand duc lui déposa une lettre, le serpentard s'assit et saisi la lettre :

Drago 

_Notre plan fonctionne à merveille, bientôt tu te joindras à nous pour venger notre maître,_

Ton rêve va enfin se réaliser mon fils, bientôt tu deviendras un homme et pourra marcher sur les traces du maître et de ton père, tu pourras débarrasser le monde des moldus et de tous ces sangs de bourbe, dans quelque temps ton rêve sera réalisé.

Drago eut un haut le cœur, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est un monstre en guise de père.

« Non, père, ce n'est pas mon rêve que vous allez réaliser, mais le vôtre. Souffla t-il avant d'enflammer la lettre à l'aide de sa baguette et de se diriger sur le terrain avec son équipe »

« Tien voilà l'équipe des perdants, s'écria Ron en désignant les serpentard.

« Eh oué, répondit Harry.

« Qui vous dit qu'ils vont perdre, s'exclama Hermione. »

« Tous à vos postes, cria madame Bibine, je veux du travail d'équipe pendant ce match, montrait nous ce que vous avez dans le ventre. »

Puis elle siffla dans son sifflet et tous les joueurs s'envolèrent pour se placer à leur place.

Drago monta au-dessus des autres pour essayer de repérer le vif d'or, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, des brides de la lettre venaient le enter à chaque seconde.

« _ton rêve va enfin se réaliser……tu pourras débarrasser le monde des sangs de bourbe……deviendra un homme ……ton rêve va enfin se réaliser…… »_

Mais Drago, trop absorbé par ces mots, ne vit pas le cognard arriver droit devant lui.

« _tu pourras marcher sur les traces du maître……les sangs de bourbe……débarrasser…… »_

« Non, pas sa, murmura Hermione, bouge mais qu'est ce que tu fais… »

_« Ton rêve va enfin se réaliser…….Débarrasser…….les moldus »_

BANG…..

Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et là, il tombait vers le sol lorsque la voix d'Albus Dumbledore résonna dans le vent en une incantation, qui fit ralentir le corps inerte de Drago vers le sol.

« J'y crois pas, Malfoy est tombé, s'exclama Ron.

« Oui, depuis le temps qu'ont attendaient sa, continua Harry.

« Tu crois qu'il est mort ? demanda Ron

« J'en sais rien mais je pense pas que l'on aura cette chance, et puis qui sait, sa va peut être lui remettre les idées en place, répondit Harry en riant.

« Mais taisez-vous tous les deux il ne faut pas rire sur ces choses là, maintenant descendez, s'écria Ginny. »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent sans répliquer, tendis que Ginny se dirigeait vers une Hermione paralysée.

« Hermione, sa va ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Allé vient, dit Ginny en la prenant par les épaules, je suis sur qu'il ira bientôt mieux, après tout nous vivons dans la magie. »

Hermione la regarda avec un faible sourire et suivit son amie jusque dans la grande salle.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles firent fasse à un brouhaha d'élèves avec leurs différentes opinions sur la chute de Drago Malfoy, certain disant qu'il avait ressue un sort pour l'empêcher de bouger, des élèves disant qu'il était très amoché, d'autres qu'il était mort…

Hermione se sentait vraiment mal.

« Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Seamus. Il est mort ? »

Là s'en était trop, Hermione se leva d'un bond et partit en marchant à grand pas.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle à ? Demanda Ron »

« Oh ! Ce n'est rien ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy la un peut perturber vous savez bien qu'elle n'est pas trop quidditch, et vu que sa aurais put nous arriver à nous lors d'un de nos matchs, et bien sa l'a affolé. Mentit-elle.

« Mais c'est stupide, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour nous. S'exclama Harry.

« Oui, vous la connaissez, elle se prend la tête pour un rien, je vais aller la voir, à toute a l'heure. »

Elle embrassa Harry et partit à la recherche d'Hermione, qu'elle retrouva devant l'infirmerie.

« Tu devrais aller le voir, dit-elle ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

« Pourquoi faire ?

« Pour te rassurer.

«Je n'est pas besoin d'être rassurée, je vais très bien je t'assure, après tout je m'en contre fiche de ce qu'il peut bien lui arriver à cette fouine, il avait cas faire attention. Finit Hermione en commencent à partir.

« Attend, la retint Ginny en lui attrapent le bras, tu sais comme moi que tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis, la seule chose qui t'effraye à l'idée de rentrer dans cette pièce, c'est tout simplement la façon dont tu va le retrouver, comment il sera, et comment il va. »

Hermione se tourna vers elle, la regarda puis baissa les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive Ginny ?

« Je crois que tu le sais déjà, tu es amoureuse c'est évident.

« Mais pourquoi de lui ?

« Tu sais, parfois, notre cœur à des choix qu'on aurait jamais imaginé et il n'y a aucune réponse à cela car le cœur à c'est raison que la raison ignore.

« C'est si compliqué, si difficile aussi.

« Oui je me doute, mais vie l'instant présent, va le voir, car s'il est dans un sale état, ou quoi que soit, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie ne pas t'être avouer ce que tu ressentais au bon moment, va le lui dire.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est Malfoy Ginny, une sale fouine arrogante…

« Sa c'est ce qu'il était avant, toi même tu m'as dit qu'il avait changé qu'il était différent avec toi et parfois même tendre, tu m'as dit qu'il t'embrassait souvent, maintenant ne va pas me dire qu'il fait sa pour s'amuser, tu sais très bien qu'avant, Malfoy n'aurait jamais touché une sang impur alors encore moins l'embrasser, et encore moins toi car vous vous haïssez depuis longtemps, mais tout cela prouve qu'il a changé Hermione, et on dirais bien que c'est grâce à toi. Finit-elle en lui sourient. Allé va le voir maintenant.

Hermione la regarda lui sourit et la prit dans les bras.

« Merci de ne pas me juger. Lui dit-elle

« Pourquoi je te jugerais, je sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureuse et surtout de l'être en silence et je sais comme sa peut faire souffrire alors n'attend pas plus longtemps. Bon moi je vais aller voir ce que font les garçons. »

Puis elle laissa Hermione là, seule dans le couloir désert.

Celle-ci souffla un bon coup et poussa les portes de l'infirmerie.

L'odeur qui s'y sentait était l'odeur du propre, tout était parfaitement en ordre dans cette pièce, les lits impeccable, les meubles bien rangés, un seul lit était entouré de rideau, juste un.

« Je peux vous aider Miss Granger ? demanda madame Pomfresh

« Oh ! euh …et bien… étant donné que je suis préfete en chef, mon devoir et de prendre des nouvelles de monsieur Malfoy vu que celui-ci et le deuxième préfet en chef. Expliqua Hermione d'une traite.

« Très bien, je comprends.

« Euh, alors …comment va t-il ?

« Eh bien, monsieur Malfoy à fait une sacrée chute, comme vous avez put le constater, qui aurait dû être fatale si le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu…

« Oui, mais là, la chute à été ralentie, alors comment va t-il, s'il vous plait ?

« Il va s'en sortir, dû moins normalement, avec tous les soins que nous disposons, mais pour le moment il est dans un coma profond, s'il ne se réveille pas au bout de 3 jours nous devrons l'envoyer à sainte Mangouste.

« Vous pensez qu'il va se réveiller ?

« Ah par Merlin, là est la question, il se réveillera, serte, mais au bout de combien de jours ? Il ne mettra pas autan de temps que chez les moldus. Pour sa chute le plus longtemps serait de 1 mois, mais monsieur Malfoy est un battent, il se réveillera bien vite, rassurez-vous.

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

« Oui, il est là bas, allez-y moi il faut que je fasse mon travaille. »

Puis l'infirmière partit dans son bureau. Hermione se dirigea lentement vers les rideaux qui entouraient le lit du serpentard et les ouvris, puis entra à l'intérieur et les referma derrière elle. Puis son regard se posa sur lui, il était d'un pâle presque blanc, les yeux clos, une égratignure se dessinait sur son front, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et son visage était contracté.

« Bonjour, lui dit-elle maladroitement en s'assaillent sur la chaise près du lit, lorsque je t'ais souhaité bonne chance ce matin, ce n'était pas pour que tu tombe de ton ballet. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Voyons Malfoy, réveille-toi, en plus tu risque de rater les cours de demain, bon je suppose que tu t'en fiche, mais c'est importent pour ton avenir. Et puis qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant je vais m'ennuyer sans tes remarques cinglantes, quoique, la question reste à se poser.

Hermione resta là pendant un très long moment à lui parler de tout et de rien puis s'en sans rendre conte, elle lui avait pris la main et c'était laissé emporté dans le pays des songes, épuisée par la dure journée d'émotion qu'elle avait subit.

« Miss Granger, miss Granger, réveillez-vous. »

Hermione se réveilla d'un bon.

Et regarda la pendule, elle indiquait 20h23.

« Oh ! Par Merlin, j'étais épuisé, je… je vais aller faire ma ronde, excusez-moi et bonne soirée.

« A vous aussi Miss Granger. »

Puis Hermione sortie de l'infirmerie, elle marcha pendant 1 bonne heure à travers les couloirs déserts comme à leur habitude, mais arrivée près de la salle commune des poufsoufle, elle rencontra un jeune garçon brun, aux yeux bleu, de première année vue sa taille, il était cacher derrière une statue.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que fais un élève de première année dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix sévère qui fit sursauter le jeune garçon.

« Je…je suis désolé, répondit le garçon d'une voix terrifier ce qui fit perdre à Hermione sa sévérité.

« Sa ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais ici, hors de ton dortoir ? Et puis quel est ton nom ?

« Je m'appel Max, Max Jésrie.

« Très bien Max alors que fais-tu là ?

« Eh bien ce n'est pas de ma faute, madame, c'est le tableau, il ne veut pas me laisser entrer, il dit que je suis un imposteur.

« Oh ! Attend laisse moi deviner, l'homme du tableau, ne serais pas le chevalier du Catogan ?

« Si c'est bien sa.

« Très bien suis moi je vais arranger sa. »

Le garçon suivit Hermione de près jusqu'à être arrivé devant le tableau.

«Arrière Maraud, s'écria le chevalier.

«Dit le mot de passe Max.

«Euh…filéousse….

« Que dite vous voleur, hors de ma vu.

« Oh ! Mais taisez-vous donc, s'énerva Hermione, savez-vous l'heure qu'il est ? Ce garçon devrait être entre ses draps à cette heure et moi de même si vous n'auriez pas fait l'idiot, je suis la préfete en chef et je suis fatigué donc de mauvaise humeur, et j'exige que vous ouvriez ce tableau à ce garçon immédiatement. Maintenant Max dit le mot de passe.

« Filéousse diabolum. »

Le chevalier marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais ouvrit le tableau sous le regard menacent de la gryffondor.

« Vas-y, tu peux aller te coucher maintenant, s'exclama Hermione à Max d'une voix plus douce.

« Merci beaucoup madame. Répondit Hermione.

« Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione.

« Merci beaucoup Hermione, dit-il dans un sourire avant de rentrer dans son dortoir. »

Puis après cet incident, Hermione rentra tranquillement dans sa chambre se changea, se coucha et s'endormie sans plus attendre.

**Voilà alors vous avez aimé ? **


	12. transfère et chagrin

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs voici mon 12ème chapitre bonne lecture.

Review 

Merci pour tous ceux qui mon envoyé des reviews sa ma fait super plaisir je vous adore au moins sa me donne envie de continué et je suis contente que cela vous plaise. Gros bisous à tous et plein de grand merci et comme promis voici votre suite.

BONNE LECTURE

**Transfère et chagrin.**

Hermione était assise sur le canapé dans la salle commune, il lui restait 1h20 avant le début des cours, et elle le passa à penser.

La salle commune était bien vide sans les allés et retour de Malfoy, elle était aussi très silencieuse sans leurs disputes, leur bagarres, et leur baisés violent. Hermione ne pouvait plus le cacher sa faisait trois jours aujourd'hui que Malfoy était à l'infirmerie, et il lui manquait. Pendant ces trois jours, Hermione passait le voir régulièrement, lui parlait et lui racontait ce qu'il loupait dans les couloirs du château.

La gryffondor posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, aujourd'hui, si Malfoy ne se réveillait pas, il partirait, il fallait qu'il se réveille, il fallait qu'il bouge, il fallait qu'ils aillent une discussion sérieuse, il ne fallait tout simplement pas qu'il s'en aille.

Mais s'il se réveillait, qu'est ce qu'ils se diraient ? Qu'est ce qu'elle lui dirait ? Etait-elle prête à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec son ennemi depuis ces 7 dernières années ? Et lui, lui qu'est ce qu'il ressentait, peut être qu'elle se faisait des idées, peut être qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien pour elle. Et peut être que si elle lui en parlait, il lui rirait au nez et le raconterait à tout le château. C'était Malfoy après tout, il ne fallait vraiment pas se faire trop d'idée à son sujet.

« Vraiment là je suis perdu, qu'est ce que je peux faire, dit-elle.

« Laisse parler ton cœur. Résonna une voix douce dans la salle commune. »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

« Qui à parlé ? Demanda t-elle en regardent autour d'elle »

« C'est moi, Hermione, Nalphéa. »

La gryffondor tourna la tête vers le tableau et aperçut la jolie femme aux cheveux blonds.

« Oh ! Bonjour Nalphéa, tu m'as fait peur, répondit Hermione en souriant, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

« Bien sûr que si, tu te pose des questions sur vos sentiments à toi et à Drago. Continua la jolie femme d'une voix douce et calme.

« Quoi ? mais comment…

« Sache que je vois énormément de chose, je suis la gardienne de votre salle commune, et je peux ressentir tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ces murs. Et sache que Drago Malfoy n'est pas exactement celui qu'il semble être, il à un cœur, il essaye de le cacher du mieux qu'il le peut, et elles sont rares les personnes qui arrivent à s'en rendre conte, mais toi, toi tu l'as remarqué, et tu en es tombée amoureuse. Toi seule peut arriver à le changer, et à changer votre avenir.

« Mais comment ? Il ne peut pas me supporter, et puis, je suis une sang de bourbe après tout.

« Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis, tu es la seule personne de son entourage, qui lui apporte une telle affection malgré les mauvaises choses qu'il te dit, et sa il le ressent, il est distant car cela l'effraye, car pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malfoy est amoureux. »

Hermione la regarda avec les yeux ronds.

« Tu….Tu pense qu'il est sincèrement amoureux de moi ?

« Non je ne pense pas, j'en suis certaine.

« Mais comment ? Ont est si différents, sa ne marchera jamais.

« Sa marchera crois-moi, fait lui avoir confiance en lui, apprend lui la vraie vie sous la lumière, apprend lui à aimer. »

Hermione là regarda et sourie. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent. ( non rassurer vous elle ne se transforme pas lol)

« Oh bon sang, je vais être en retard en métamorphose. »

Hermione courut jusqu'à sa chambre, attrapa son sac qui était sur son lit et commença à partir en courant.

« Merci. Cria t'elle à Nalphéa alors qu'elle passait le tableau à toute jambe. »

Elle courut comme sa jusqu'au deuxième étage puis s'arrêta devant Ron et Harry qui l'attendait devant la porte.

«Ah ! Te voilà, s'exclama Ron, un peut plus et on allait à ta recherche. »

Hermione lui sourie en reprenant sa respiration.

« Non, non sa va, je suis là ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'est rien arrivé, je n'ais pas vu le temps passer.

« Si tu le dis, répondit Harry. »

« Bonjour, s'exclama la voix du professeur Macgonnagall, allez-y, entrés. »

Puis tous les élèves s'exécutèrent.

« Attaché votre cravate monsieur Finnigan. Gronda t-elle alors qu'il franchissait la porte »

« Très bien assaillez-vous. »

L'heure passa à une vitesse folle pour Hermione et celles qui suivirent aussi, trop absorbé par ce que Nalphéa lui avait dit, elle ne voyait plus le temps passé.

« Salut tout le monde, s'exclama la voix gaie de Ginny avant d'embrasser son petit ami, qui le lui rendit avec plaisir.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît tous les deux, sa vous arrivent, de vous lâcher la bouche ?

« Ron, s'exclama Ginny, tu peux parler avec Susan.

« Oui mais toi ce n'est pas ton meilleur ami et ta sœur.

« Oh ! mais…

« Stop, intervint Hermione sous le regard amusé de Harry. On va manger. »

Puis les 4 amis allèrent droit vers la table des Gryffondor pour un repas bien consistent.

« Vous trouvez pas, que poudlard est bien mieux sans Malfoy ? Demanda Harry.

« ça oui y a pas de doute, répondit Ron »

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui l'a regarda avec un regard suppliant pour qu'elle change de conversation.

« On fait quoi cet aprèm ?

« Je ne sais pas, tu veux faire quoi ? Lui demanda Harry avec un sourire. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé de Ginny.

« Si on allait voir Hagrid ? Demanda Ron

« Oui très bonne idée, répondit Harry.

« Euh… moi je ne vais pas pouvoir, j'ai énormément de chose à faire, cet après-midi.

« Comme quoi ? Des devoirs ? Demanda Ron

« Oui mais il n'y a pas que sa Macgonnagall m'a demandé d'aller à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de Malfoy, et j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire.

« Quoi, elle t'a demandé d'aller voir Malfoy ? Mais elle à pas le droit, si tu n'as pas envie…

« Ron je suis la préfete en chef et lui le prefet en chef donc c'est normal dans mon devoir d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Ron, ça doit déjà pas être facile de gâcher une après-midi à cause de l'autre idiot alors ne l'enfonce pas.

« Oué c'est sûr, bon t'en pis mais c'est dommage.

« Oui je sais bien, bon il faut que j'y aille. »

Hermione se leva puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Attend Hermione, l'interpella Ginny, je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans mon dortoir. Je reviens vite. Dit-elle à l'adresse de Harry avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de rejoindre Hermione.

« Tu dois vraiment aller chercher quelque chose dans ton dortoir, lui demanda Hermione lorsqu'elles furent sorties de la grande salle.

« Oui…bon non c'est vrai, ajouta t-elle sous le regard appuyé de son amie, mais je voulais avoir une petite conversation avec toi à propos de ce que tu contais faire.

« De ce que je contais faire ?

« Oui à propos de toi et de l'homme glaçon.

« Ginny il n'est pas fait de glace, c'est ce qu'il essaye de faire croire, mais il à un cœur je t'assure, un cœur qui souffre.

« Mais dit-moi, t'as bien changé d'opinion depuis hier.

« Oui j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Nalphéa ce matin.

« Avec qui ?

« Nalphéa, la femme du tableau de ma salle commune.

« Ok, et sa t'a fait changer d'avis ?

« Oui, dût moins pour le mome…..

Sa phrase resta en suspens, son regard se baladant entre les lits de l'infirmerie.

« Oui, miss Granger ? Demanda l'infirmière.

« Où est passé monsieur Malfoy ?

« Eh bien, malheureusement, il ne s'est pas remit comme je l'avais cru.

Hermione la regarda affolée.

« Commença pas remit ?

« Eh bien il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, alors les medicomages de sainte Mangouste son passé le prendre, il y a 1 heure environ. »

Hermione ce senti soudain bien mal, Malfoy n'était plus à poudlard, elle c'était toujours dite que s'il était dans le château cela voulais dire qu'il allait se rétablire très vite et que ce n'était pas grave, mais là, il avait été transféré à st Mangouste, l'hôpital pour sorcier.

Hermione fit demi-tour et commença à sortir.

« Hermione attend, l'interpella Ginny, euh merci madame Pomfresh. Ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de l'infirmière. »

Puis elle trottina jusqu'à son amie qui était déjà à plusieurs mettre devant.

« Je suis sur que ce n'est rien, lui dit-elle une fois l'avoir rattrapé, et puis là bas sa soigne tout en quelques minute, il reviendra bien. »

Mais Hermione ne parlait pas, elle se dirigeait vers sa salle commune puis y entra toujours suivit de Ginny. Puis toutes deux s'assirent sur le canapé.

Après un long moment de silence Hermione se décida enfin à parler.

« J'ai peur Ginny.

« Oh mais il ne faut pas, la rassura celle-ci en la prenant dans ses bras, il va aller vite mieux….

« Ce n'est pas sa, je sais qu'il ira vite mieux, mais…. Tout était si clair ce matin lorsque j'ai parlé avec Nalphéa, je savais ce que je voulais faire, je savais enfin ce que je ressentais vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas l'aimer…

« Et pourquoi sa ?

« Mais Ginny tu ne comprends dont pas ? C'est Malfoy, si je sors avec lui, je risque de tout perdre, Harry, Ron, toute ma vie changera.

« Mais non, ne regarde pas que le mauvais côté, sache qu'on à qu'un seul véritable amour sur terre moi je sais que j'ai trouvé le mien, et vu comment sa tourne entre toi et Malfoy je crois que toi aussi, tu as trouvé le tien, car un véritable amour, on se bat pour l'avoir, et regardez-vous, tout vous sépare mais vous vous aimez quand même, sa c'est de l'amour. Pense à ce que tu pourrais rater si tu ne vie pas cet amour.

« J'ai tellement peur des réactions des autres, et des conséquences que cela aura.

« Ne pense pas à sa, Hermione, Harry et Ron t'aiment comme une sœur, sa sera dure dans le début mais sa passera bien vite, et puis les autres on s'en fiche. »

Hermione lui sourie.

« Merci d'être comme tu es, ne change jamais. Lui dit-elle

« Toi non plus, et puis il vaut mieux pas que tu change, en tout cas pas dans le travail, sinon Ron et Harry vont avoir dût mal dans leurs études. »

Puis les deux amies éclatèrent de rires.

« Finalement, je viens avec vous voir Hagrid, il me manque aussi. »

Voilà alors quand pensez-vous, moi je sais que je serais à la place d'Hermione je serais vraiment perdu, car d'un côté mes amis, et de l'autre mon ennemi depuis 7 ans et avec qui je me sens bien que depuis quelque mois c'est sûr qu'elle à peur de tout perdre. Mais bon on verra bien ce que l'avenir dira enfin je rectifie, ce que JE dirais lol…

Bisous à tous.


	13. retrouvaille

Bonjour à tout le monde voici 13ème chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Reviews 

Merci à bibi pour ta review c'était très gentil de ta part bisous et voici la suite…

**Retrouvaille.**

Les différentes formes de métamorphose : 

Il existe plusieurs forme de métamorphose, mais pas énormément de personne aillant les capacités de s'en servire…

« Oh ! Vraiment j'arrive pas à me concentrer.

« Ron, tu n'arrive jamais à te concentrer, lui fit remarquer Harry.

« Oué je sais mais il faut bien, vu que mademoiselle ne veut pas nous aider. Ajouta t-il en regardent Hermione qui faisait son devoir de potion.

« Il faut que tu t'apprennes à travailler par toi-même. Lui remarqua la concerné sans lever les yeux de sa copie.

« Mais vu que c'est rare que tu nous aide…. »

Elle se décida à lever la tête.

« Commença c'est rare ?

« Ben oui vu que tu fais tes devoirs dans ta salle commune, donc on doit se débrouiller seul, donc pour une fois, aller Hermione, ajouta t-il en faisant une moue d'enfant.

« La c'est pas juste Ronald Weasley, tu fais ça pour que je me sente fautive. »

Harry et Ron ricanèrent.

« Bon très bien allais-y de toute façon je suis habitué maintenant. Dit-elle en leur tendant ses copies de métamorphose avec un sourire moqueur. »

Enfin après une bonne heure de travail et de copie pour certains, le trio put enfin poser les crayons et se reposer.

« Hermione, tu ne serais pas où est Ginny ? Demanda Harry.

« C'est à moi que tu demande ? C'est avec toi quelle sort pourtant donc tu devrais mieux le savoir que moi.

« Ben non je sais pas justement et vu que vous êtes souvent ensembles toutes les deux.

« Non je ne sais pas désoler.

« Quelqu'un me cherche ? Demanda la voix de Ginny qui descendait les dernières marches qui amenaient à son dortoir.

« Ah, te voilà, répondit Harry en se levant pour l'embrasser et le conduire jusqu'au canapé.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Ron

« Je finissais mon devoir de botanique. Explique t-elle. Et vous, vous avez fini votre devoir de métamorphose depuis tout à l'heure ?

« Oui.

« Tout seul ?

« Oui enfin, Hermione, nous a aidé un peut. Répondit Ron.

« Un peut ? S'indigna Hermione avec un sourire.

« Oui bon d'accord, beaucoup.

« Oui c'est elle qui à fait le devoir et vous qui avez copié c'est sa ?

« Oui. Admit Harry. »

«C'est à qu'elle heure le départ pour pré au lard? Demanda Ginny

« C'est dans…. 25 minutes, sa va, ont à encore un peut de temps pour ranger nos affaires et nous préparer mais si ont veut pas partire en retard il faudrait peut être se bouger, répondit Harry en se levant.

« Ok, bon je vais ranger mes affaires et je vais me préparer, on se rejoint dans le hall ? Demanda Hermione.

« OK, répondirent les 3 autres. »

Hermione prit ses affaires et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, posa ses affaires sur son bureau, prit son manteau, son écharpe, son bonnet et ses gants ( _oui ils sont en hiver faut pas l'oublier_) et sortie pour rejoindre ses amis dans le hall.

« Montrais moi vaux autorisation de sortis, s'exclama rusard d'une voix bourrue, sans autorisation, pas de sortie. »

Tous les élèves passaient chacun leur tour devant le concierge avec leur autorisation signé d'un parent proche.

Une fois le groupe d'amis passé, ils se dirigèrent vers une diligence vide pour s'y installer.

« Bouh…. Qu'est ce qui fait froid, vivement rentrer dans les magasins bien chauffés.

« Oui, comme Honeydukes. Répondit Ron en se léchant les lèvres en pensent aux sucreries.

« Toi alors, tu ne changeras jamaisRicana Hermione. »

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves qui commençaient vraiment à avoir froid et se dirigèrent avec hâte dans les magasins.

« Tien regarde, ils ont de nouveaux articles, s'exclama Ginny en attrapent Hermione par le bras pour lui montrer, regardent, il y a du filtre d'amour, soit disant bien sûr ajouta t-elle dans un murmure, pourquoi tu ne t'en servirais pas pour l'homme glaçon ?

« Ginny, s'indigna Hermione, le cri ne parle pas si fort, et je tes déjà dis que ce n'est pas un glaçon, remarque, je me demande si tu n'as pas raison, c'est vrai après tout…

« Ah ! Non, la coupa Ginny, tu oublie ce que j'ai dis, ne te remet pas à douter..

« Oui chef »

Après avoirs fait leurs achats, les 4 inséparables, s'installèrent au trois ballet pour y commander trois bières au beurre qu'ils dégustèrent en papotent.

« Si, vous avez tord, s'exclama Hermione aux garçons, il faut que vous commenciez dès maintenant à réviser pour vos ASPIC sinon vous n'y arriverez jamais.

« Voyons ; Hermione, l'année vient juste de commencer.

« Elle a déjà commencé depuis 3 mois et demi.

« Oui, ben ont à le temps pour apprendre, c'est notre dernière année alors autan en profiter.

« Très bien fait ce que tu veux mais je t'aurais prévenu, je ne pourrais pas t'aider lors des examens et toi non plus, ajouta t-elle en se tournent vers Harry qui faisait les yeux doux à Ginny.

« Oui, tu as raison, Hermione, ont va s'y mettre. Dit-il

« Qu…, commença Ron qui fût coupé par un clin d'œil de Harry.

«Bonne inissiative Harry.Répondit Hermione.»

Après une bonne après mini à rire, à chanter, et à acheter, il était temps pour le groupe de rentrer au château se mettre à l'abri du froid et d'aller manger un bon repas.

Une fois arrivées dans la grande salle, est s'être réchauffé, il laissèrent place au festin.

« Je meurs de faim, s'exclama Ron

« Tu viens de te gaver de sucreries, comment peut-tu avoir aussi faim, s'exclama Hermione

« c'est pas de ma faute, se défendit Ron

« Tu devrais le connaître, depuis le temps. Répondit Harry.

« Oui, mais vous, vous ne vivez pas avec, donc sa c'est rien encore, se moqua Ginny. »

Ce qui fit bien rire une bonne partie de la table des gryffondor, et fit rougir Ron, jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se goinfrer comme à son habitude, de l'entré au dessert.

« Bon je vais chercher mes affaires dans votre salle commune et je vais rejoindre la mienne, s'exclama Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs.

« Tu veux pas rester un peut ? Demanda Harry.

« Oui c'est le week-end Hermione, continua Ron

« Et il est pas tard, renforça Ginny »

Hermione les regarda et sourie.

« Oui c'est vrai, et puis j'ai envie de me coucher bien tard et de bien rire ce soir, sa va nous faire le plus grand bien, répondit t-elle en sautillent et souriant. »

Cela faisait plus de 2 heures que les 4 amis riaient aux éclats sous les différentes blagues de Ron, ou les imitations de Ginny ou encore les souvenir humiliant qu'ils se rappelaient. On pouvait dire que c'était une excellente soirée.

« Bon maintenant il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille. S'exclama une Hermione affalé sur le canapé, épuisé d'avoir trop rie. J'ai les yeux qui commencent à se fermer.

« Oui, moi aussi je suis épuisé, je vais aller me coucher s'exclama Ginny en se levant et en levant une Hermione qui lui tendait la main.

« Ok, nous ont reste un peut, ont ira se coucher, que lorsque l'ont tiendra plus debout. Proposa Ron à Harry.

« Ok, pas de problème on verra qui tiendra le plus longtemps, répondit celui si en lui tapotent le bras.

« OK, vous nous le dirais demain. Dit Hermione avec un bâillement.

« Rassurez vous on vous y fera penser au cas ou malencontreusement vous oublierez. Continua Ginny avec un sourire en embrassent son frère et Hermione puis pour finire un long baisé à Harry, A demain. Puis elle disparut dans les escaliers.

« Bon à demain les garçons, dit à son tour Hermione avant de les embrasser sur la joue. »

Puis une fois sortie la gryffondor, ses paquets de l'après-midi dans les mains, marchait en chantonnent dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à sa salle commune d'où elle traversa le tableau en chantent de plus en plus fort et en dansant.

« Sa va, tu t'éclate ? La coupa une voix calme qu'elle aurait reconnut entre mille.

Elle sursauta, lâcha ses paquets et regarda d'où venait la voix ; sur un des fauteuils, était assis un Malfoy bien rétablie, sans aucune égratignure.

Elle resta là bouche bée ne s'attendant pas à le revoir ce soir. Celui si se leva et marcha doucement jusqu'à elle, mais il ne souriait pas il était d'un air sérieux.

« Qu'est ce qui y a, tu espérais que je sois mort ? Demanda t-il sérieusement lorsqu'il fût arrivé devant elle.

Elle le regarda et sans se rendre conte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui sauta au coup. Drago s'attendait à tout sauf à sa, et la seule chose qu'il se sentit capable de faire était de lui rendre son étreinte.

Puis se rendant conte de ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione le lâcha.

« Euh… désolé, dit-elle honteuse sans le regarder.

« Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il sincèrement ce qui étonna Hermione et la fît lever les yeux vers lui.

« J'ai été voir madame Pomfresh tout à l'heure pendant que vous mangiez, et elle m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a vraiment très étonné.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux se doutent que l'infirmière lui avait parlé de ses visites régulières.

« Ah, oui ? Tien dont, bon euh, je vais aller…. Euh…

« Alors comme sa tu venais me voir ?

« Oh, euh oui, étant préfete en chef c'était dans mon devoir.

« Ce n'est pas écrit dans le contras des préfets en chef.

« Euh.. Ben euh…, bafouilla t-elle en rougissant.

« Attend voir, je t'ais manqué ? Demanda t-il avec son sourire narquois.

« Oh ! Quel idiot ! S'exclama t-elle en partent vers sa chambre.

« Non, attend, dit-il en la retenant par le bras. »

Celle-ci dût se retourner, puis Drago mit son orgueil de côté, et lui pris le visage dans ses mains, mais Hermione baissa les yeux.

« Je…, commença t-il, je voulais pas dire sa. Puis elle le regarda.

« Bon écoute Malfoy, sa suffit, j'en est marre que tu joue avec moi, je ….

Mais elle fût interrompue par les lèvres douces de Malfoy, mais cette fois le baisé était différent de tout les autres, il était pur et plein de douceur. Puis Malfoy lâcha Hermione.

« Euh .., Commença t-il en baissent les yeux. »

Hermione le regarda et lui mit une main derrière la tête pour rapprocher son visage du sien et l'embrassa à son tour. Puis elle lâcha ses lèvres mais laissa sa main derrière la tête du serpentard et colla son front contre le sien.

« Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, murmura t-elle.

« Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus, répondit Drago.

« Tien le grand Drago Malfoy avoue qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire ? Dit la gryffondor en souriant et en plongent ses yeux dans les siens.

« écoute, s'exclama t-il en lui enlevant le bras qui était derrière sa tête, je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, je veux…

« Chute…, le coupa t-elle en lui mettant le doigt devant la bouche, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Ecoute,je dois te dire quelque chose, ….Et bien tu vas sur ment me rire au nez au quoique ce soit mais là j'en peux plus il faut que je te le dise, je …je suis amoureuse de toi Dra..Drago. Finit-elle en baissant la tête. »

Celui-ci lui pris le menton avec les doigts, pour lui remonter la tête.

« Même avec tous ce que je t'ais fais subire ? Demanda t-il. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens pour essayer de trouver la moindre trace de moquerie, mais rien, il était sérieux.

« Malgré ce que tu m'as fait subire. Répondit-elle. »

Puis il lui sourie, et l'embrassa de nouveau, Hermione ne comprenait pas.

« Tu vois, je… je n'y croyais pas, après tous ce que je t'ais fais, je croyais vraiment que je n'avais aucune chance, alors lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi…

«Quoi ? S'étonna Hermione avec un grand sourire. Tu…tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Drago la regarda et baissa les yeux.

« Euh …oui, mais va pas le chanter à Potter ou….

Mais Hermione le coupa en l'embrassent.

« Tu es ce que tu es vraiment sincère ? Dra..Drago soi sincère pour une fois et ne joue, sache que sa fait souffrire lorsqu'on joue avec les sentiments et… »

Drago posa ses lèvres sur celle de la gryffondor.

« Sa répond à ta question ? Ecoute, mon père ma toujours enseigné, que les sangs… les enfants de moldu était des personnes immondes, et je ne dois jamais fraterniser et encore moins sortir avec eux, donc sache que s'il sait un jours que nous sommes aussi proche je suis bon pour aller rejoindre Merlin, donc sa prouve que j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi.

« Je dois avouer que moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas. Répondit Hermione. Et qu'est ce que l'on va faire maintenant ?

**Alors sa vous à plus ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez qui peuvent faire maintenant ? Donné moi vos idées et si elles me plaises je pourrais les glisser dans ma fic. Aller gros bisous à tous.**


	14. Doute

Bonjour à tout le monde v voici mon 14ème chapitre je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps que j'ai mit mais le voici enfin, Bonne lecture.

Reviews 

Merci à lily, lola, lucille ( nn voici la suite lol ben si ta des question a ma poser n'esite po si tu ve g msn donne ton adresse et je t'aide), nattie.

Merci beaucoup sa ma fait super plaisir vos review.

Les doutes… 

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

« Je dois avouer que moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas. Répondit Hermione. Et qu'est ce que l'on va faire maintenant ?

« Je…je suis pas très bon pour répondre à ce genre de question. Lui dit le serpentard.

« Eh bien, moi je pense que l'on pourrait essayer tous les deux, à moins que tu ne veuille pas, proposa t-elle en le regardent, méfiante.

« Si, s'écria t-il aussitôt, mais tu sais que… tu prends des risques, je veux dire, tu es un ange, si tu te mets avec moi, tes ailes risquent de brûler.

Hermione le regarda un moment dans les yeux puis sourit.

« Je prends le risque. Répondit-elle avant d'approcher son visage de celui de son ancien ennemi pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis il l'écarta de lui et la regarda dans les yeux, il l'a regarda d'une manière qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardé, il l'a regarda avec tendresse, et cette fois ses émotions pouvaient se lire sur son visage, il l'aimait vraiment.

« Tu es sûr ?

« Certaine.

« Vraiment certaine, tu ne va pas le regretter ?

« Maintenant c'est à toi ne pas me faire regretter »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago était vraiment heureux. Puis s'en plus attendre, il l'embrassa.

Hermione répondit au baisé en entourant une main dans les cheveux du serpentard pour y caresser ses cheveux blonds et en l'attrapent par sa cravate verte et argent.

Leur baisé, qui était doux au départ, devenait de plus en plus fougueux, passionné, ils y mettaient tout cet amour rejeté, cette passion gardé au fond d'eux pendant ces plusieurs jours passés loin de l'autre.

Puis Drago devint plus entreprenant et commença à caresser la gryffondor, il commença par les cheveux, et ses mains descendirent se balader dans son dos, puis jusqu'à ses fesses et ensuite ses cuisses qu'il attrapa sauvagement pour les monter jusqu'à sa taille, ce qui fit échapper un gémissement de surprise à Hermione qui embrassaient toujours l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Drago l'à porta jusque sa chambre et la posa délicatement sur son lit puis la regarda, il ne savait pas s'il devait oui ou non aller plus loin, mais pour toute réponse, Hermione le tira vers elle par la cravate et l'embrassa, celui-ci laissa monter sa main le long de sa cuisse et passer sous sa jupe, puis délicatement vers son entre jambe, ce qui la fit ce cambrer sous la caresse laissent échapper un soupir de plaisir. Elle avait sa main dans les cheveux de son nouvel amant pour le rapprocher encore plus de son coup où il y déposait des baisés tendres, passionnés, langoureux et sauvages à la fois. La main de Drago toujours entre les cuisses de la gryffondor, commençait à caresser l'intimité d'Hermione à travers le tissu de sa culotte a dentelle noire qui devenait de plus en plus humide.

Puis la rouge et or, entre deux gémissements, fit glisser ses mains sur le tissu qui coller au torse du vert et argent, puis commença à détacher bouton par bouton tout en caressant sa peau douce. La chemise du serpentard enfin retirée, celui-ci s'attaqua à celle de la gryffondor, qui ne mit pas longtemps à disparaître, une chose de plus qui prouver que le jeune homme avait beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine de l'apprentissage du corps humain…

Après les vêtements enlever et les corps à nu exposé, le temps des préliminaires se venait pressent, les gémissements, les grognements, se faisaient entendre de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus fort, puis le temps où l'impatience se fait dure arriva, les deux anciens ennemis en voulaient plus, beaucoup plus, ils voulaient se sentir enfin complet, l'un en l'autre, se sentir fort, se sentir aimé, et se sentir bien, ils voulaient que cet instant vienne à eux alors sans plus tarder, le temps des préliminaires laissa place à l'amour, au moment même où Drago pénétra Hermione avec une douceur encore jamais connue de celui-ci. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux puis jouinrent leurs lèvres pour un doux baisé plein de chaleur et d'amour, puis de plus en plus fougueux ainsi accompagné des mouvements de va et vient de Drago et des mouvements de bassin d'Hermione, puis de nombreux gémissement accompagner la danse frénétique des deux corps en ébullitions. La transpiration était-elle aussi présente, les cheveux de la gryffondor lui collaient au visage, et ceux du serpentard n'était pas secs non plus. Les mouvements de Drago commencèrent à être de plus en plus rapide tendis que les cambrages d'Hermione se faisaient de plus en plus fort, sa tête se balançant d'avant en arrièrent puis dans le coup du serpentard tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos une fois arrivée au plaisir total, qui fût très vite rejoint par le dernier coup de rein de Drago, avec un grognement, puis laissent la douce chaleur se vider en la gryffondor.

A bout de souffle, la transpiration à son comble, les tremblements dans les jambes, les deux amants se séparèrent pour laisser le sommeil les emporter, où du moins pas pour les deux, le serpentard lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, étant pourtant assez épuisé. Son regard posé sur une Hermione endormi.

Bon sans mais qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant, se disait celui-ci pour la millième fois.

Sa ne pourra jamais marcher, et puis, je ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle, je ne dois pas aller bien, mais pourtant je crois bien y être, je fais que penser à elle, j'ai tout le temps envie de la regarder, d'entendre sa voix, qu'elle me parle, la toucher, l'embrasser. Bon sans qu'est ce que je vais faire, si quelqu'un l'apprend, je suis un homme mort.

Puis n'arrivent pas à dormir, Drago se leva et partis faire un tour dans le château.

Hermione avait peur d'ouvrire les yeux, qu'est ce qu'ils allaient se dirent en se voyant, est ce qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, se fuir du regard… le mieux c'est de voir.

Elle ouvris les yeux, mais il n'y avait personne dans le lit, personne dans la chambre, elle était seule, il était parti. Avait-il vraiment été sincère avec elle hier ? Ou avait-il joué, pour qu'elle tombe dans le panneau juste parce qu'il voulait prendre son pied ? Là était la question.

La gryffondor se leva, et alla prendre une bonne douche. Les souvenirs de cette nuit étaient merveilleux mais s'il avait joué ? Elle se serait fait avoir.

Après s'être bien préparer, Hermione parti rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle pour un bon petit déjeuné. Dès qu'elle entra, elle se dirigea vers sa table, puis regarda à la table des verts et argent, il était là, tranquille, son regard était perdu, puis il l'a regarda avec ce même regard quant à elle, elle l'ignora, elle préféra tourner le regard.

-Bonjour vous tous. Dit-elle à l'adresse de ses amis.

-salut, répondirent-ils

-Hermione il faut que je te parle après, lui dit Ginny, hermione devait se douter qu'elle voulait savoir comment c'était passé les retrouvailles des deux prefet en chez.

Oui bien sûr pas de soucis. Répondit Hermione.

Qu'est ce qui ce passe Ginny. Lui demanda Harry

Oh rien de grave rassure toi, des trucs de fille.

Après avoir déjeuné, les deux filles s'éclipsèrent vers les appartements de la prefete.

-Alors ? Demanda la jeune rouquine avec un grand sourire.

-Ben alors quoi ? Moi j'arrive pas à le suivre ce mec c'est agacent à la fin.

-Pourquoi vas y raconte !

-Ben il est rentré enfin voilà quoi on s'est dit qu'ont s'aimaient en quelque sorte et bref voilà quoi sa à fini au lit.

-Ben qu'est ce qui cloche ?

Ce matin il n'était plus dans le lit.

Et alors ?

Et alors ben j'ai bien l'impression que je me suis encore fait avoir.

Ne tire pas de conclusion trop vite Hermione, tu sais moi j'ai bien l'impression qu'il t'aime vraiment, son regard sur toi à changer avant c'était un regard de dégoût maintenant c'est différent, et puis tu sais, je pense pas qu'il aurait joué, tu sais bien ce que pense son père de toi, enfin tu vois…

Oui je vois et après ?

Ben je ne pense pas que son père soit d'accord à ce qu'il couche avec toi, même si c'était pour te faire souffrire ou autre, son père ne serai pas enchanté, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit pour joué, dû moins attend qu'il te donne une raison mais ne conclue pas trop vite.

Oui tu as sur ment raison, dû moins je l'espère très franchement.

Mais oui, allez vient, il faut que l'on aille en cours.

Ben vas-y moi il faut encore que je prépare mes affaires et que je rejoigne Harry et Ron

Ok à tout à l'heure miss.

Puis Ginny sortis de la salle commune d'Hermione et rencontra Drago.

-Tien Malfoy, j'espère pour toi que tu ne joue pas avec Hermione, parce que si c'est le cas, sache que tu as beaucoup d'ennemis qui seront près à te faire la peau.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi weasley alors lâche moi tu veux, cracha t-il avant de rentrer dans sa salle commune.

Une fois rentrées, il chercha Hermione du regard puis il vit que sa chambre était ouverte alors il se permis d'y rentrer, elle était là en train de mettre ses livres dans son sac.

-salut. Dit-il ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

-bonjour, dit celle-ci sans se retourner, puis elle commençait à accélérer les mouvements, Drago le remarqua, puis s'avança vers elle et lui prit les mains, puis la retourna vers lui.

-tu m'en veux ? lui demanda t-il

-je … écoute…euh

Non toi écoute, je pensais ce que je t'ai dit hier, je sais aussi que c'est dure a croire lorsque je suis sincère, avec un passé comme le mien, mais crois moi, je t'en pris, je suis partie ce matin parce que j'ai eu peur, j'ai peur oui, parce que je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi, avec les autres, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un et je….

Et qu'est ce que tu ressens ? le coupa t-elle

-je…. Je suis amoureux.

Tu me le promets ?

Oui je te le promets, mais il va falloir que tu m'aide, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire

je suis perdu, tu es la première que j'aime et j'ai peur… je …

Les mains du serpentard commençaient à tremblé, c'est à ce moment qu'elle sût réellement qu'il était sincère, il l'aimait. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Je suis amoureuse de toi aussi Drago Malfoy, roi des serpentard, et sa va être dure, il va falloir faire des efforts chaque jour, mais je suis prête à les faire, parce que je suis amoureuse de toi, et que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, juste toi, juste toi et moi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Voilà alors ce chapitre vous a plus ?**


	15. des rumeurs? une pose?

**Des rumeurs ? une poses ?**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Drago et Hermione avaient une relation caché, passionné.

Ils s'aimaient c'était tout ce qui importait pour eux.

Chaque couloirs déserts ou placards vide participaient à leurs ébouas amoureux.

Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de le cacher, les excuses devenaient répétitives et beaucoup de questions étaient posés.

Mais rien ne devait se savoir, qu'est ce que les autres penseraient ? Harry , Ron , et les autres ; Ils étaient rentrés dans un mensonge dangereux, si leurs amis venaient à l'apprendre l'amitié serais tel assez forte pour accepter qu'un serpentard et une gryffondor s'aiment ? Qu'un sang pur aime une sang de bourbe ? Difficile à croire !!

Mais pour le moment ils devaient vivre l'instant présent car ils savaient tous les deux qu'un jour tout éclatera au grand jour, qu'un jour ils devront choisir entre leurs amis et leur amour….

Mais pour le moment tout allez bien et il fallait en profiter.

Hermione venait à peine de quitter le cours qu'une main sortie de nul par l'attrapa et la fit disparaître derrière une porte.

-bonjours mon ange, articula une voix à peine audible d'un serpentard caché dans l'ombre qui embrasser le coup de sa dulcinée avec vivacité.

Hermione qui répondait à ses baisé par des rires chuchotés.

-Bonjour beau blond.

Drago quitta son coup pour s'attaquer à une bouche très gourmande…

-Qu'est ce que…. Tu ….Ma manqué, plaça t-il entre ses baisés, je fais que penser à toi tu m'obsède, c'est horrible de pas t'avoir près de moi.

La Gryffondor sourie.

-Je suis si irrésistible ?

-Pire que ça.

-Bon mon cœur, il faut qu'on y aille, je crois que les autres se posent assez de questions il faut qu'on raccourcisse tout ça avant qu'il ne le découvre.

-Oui tu as raison, encore un bisou pour la route, allez à tout à l'heure tu va me manquer.

-Oui toi aussi, attend ta cravate rajuste-là.

-ah oui merci ma puce.

Un dernier baisé et le serpentard quitta le placard en regardent les alentours.

Avec un sourire au lèvre, hermione fit de même et rejoigna ses amis dans la grande salle.

-Mais ou tu étais passé ? demanda Ron

-je devais parler avec monsieur flitwick.

-Tu es sûr ? Répondit Harry. Parce que, à moins qu'il sache se dédoubler, monsieur flitwick est assit à la table des professeurs avec chourave depuis que l'on est arrivé.

Hermione commença à rougir.

-Mais je n'est pas dit que je l'avais trouvé, répondit-elle.

-Hermione, tu nous cache quelque chose, qu'est ce qui se passe, on est là, on est tes amis il faut que tu nous parle, essaya Harry.

-Mais il n'y a absolument rien.

-Si on sait très bien…

-Mais laissaient là tranquille, si elle vous dit qu'il n'y a rien c'est qu'il n'y a rien.

-Ginny on ta pas sonné…

-Ron, coupa Harry.

-C'est ta copine, mais c'est encore ma sœur non ?

-Mais ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à elle, elle essayait juste de me défendre, intervint Hermione.

-Tien Malfoy, lâcha Harry pour éviter une dispute, lui aussi on dirait qu'il cache des choses, il y aurait des rumeurs qu'il préparerait un mauvais coup..

-Ou qu'il aurait une petite copine caché, suivit ron en riant, comme si quelqu'un voudrais d'une fouine, un Malfoy amoureux, mon œil ça n'a pas de cœur ces gens là….

-Oui, soit il joue avec, donc la fille doit vraiment être stupide pour se laisser avoir par un Malfoy, la pire vermine qui existe, soit ce son encore des rumeurs lancées par des gens qui non rien d'autres à faire..

-Remarque c'est assez amusant, répondit ron à son ami, la seule fille qui voudrais de lui ne serai-t'autre que son toutou de perkinson.

Ginny et hermione se lançaient des regards qui en disaient long.

-Tiens Hermione, toi qui vie avec la fouine, tu dois bien savoir le vrai dans tout ça ? Demanda Ron.

Hermione se leva d'un bon.

-Déjà je ne vis pas avec lui, on est juste colocataire, s'énerva t-elle, ensuite je me fiche complètement de ce qu'il fait de sa vie alors maintenant laissée moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui !

Puis elle quitta la salle sous les yeux des élèves de l'école et d'un Drago en colère.

-Vous êtes contents de vous. S'écria Ginny en se levant à la suite de son amie.

….

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on e fait de mal, demanda Ron au survivant.

-Peut-être que l'on est trop après elle, elle nous cache quelque chose on est pas stupide, mais quand elle sera prête, elle nous le dira.

-Oui, tu imagine, c'est elle la copine caché de Malfoy.

Les deux garçons s'esclaffer de rire.

(si seulement ils savaient )

-Attend moi Hermione. Cria ginny derrière la prefete en chef.

Mais Hermione ne ralenti pas le pas jusqu'à être arrivé dans sa salle commune ou elle s'assit sur le canapé la tête dans ses mains suivit de ginny qui s'assit près d'elle.

-Je sais que c'est agaçant, mais il faut les comprendre, ils t'aiment, c'est la première fois que tu leur cache quelque chose, ils s'inquiètent.

-Je sais bien, répondit Hermione les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne peux rien faire, si jamais ils l'apprenaient ils me laisseraient tombé.

-Ceux ne sont plus des enfants Hermione, c'est pas parce que tu sors avec leur pire ennemi qu'ils te laisseront tombé, tu es leur petite sœur jamais ils ne te lâcheront, se sera difficile, surtout pour mon frère, mais ils apprendront à vivre avec, ils préféreront vivre avec ça plutôt que vivre sans toi.

-C'est tellement compliqué, Drago ne voudra jamais que je le dise.

-S'il t'aime, il comprendra.

-oui… tu as surment raison, je vais lui en parler tout à l'heure.

-Me parler de quoi ? Tu pleure ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Intervint le serpentard en s'approchant de son amour et en s'agenouillant devant elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Bon je vais vous laisser. Décida Ginny

-à Plus tard Hermione.

-Oui, merci pour tout.

Et avec un sourire confiant, la jeune Weasley quitta leur salle commune.

-Raconte-moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu t'es disputé avec les autres ?

-En quelque sorte. Répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Ecoute, voilà, je…je ne peux plus leur cacher…

Drago se leva d'un bon.

-Drago, comprend moi, ce sont mes amis je ne leur est jamais rien caché, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront.

-Peut-être qu'eux ils comprendront, mais ceux de ma maison ne comprendrons jamais, sa viendra aux oreilles de mon père, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Mais je peux leur dire de garder le secret, et puis pourquoi tu veux rester cacher, si ceux de ta maison ne comprenne pas alors ce ne sont pas tes amis, répondit-elle en se levant.

Drago ricana.

-Tu vois trop la vie en rose, ta vie n'est pas la même que la mienne, mon père apprend que je sors avec toi, je suis un homme mort. Mon père c'est Lucius Malfoy, le père sévère qui éduque son fils à la baguette, je devis la route un sort et je reviens à ses genoux en m'excusent de mettre mal conduit. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir été éduqué aussi durement, toi c'était câlin et bisous pendant que moi c'était rabaissement ou coup de canne.

-Mais on peut combattre ça, on peut ce débarrasser de lui.

-Parce que tu crois que mon père on s'en débarrasse comme ça ? Il est connu de toutes les personnes importantes, si on ce bas contre lui, c'est perdu d'avance et nous deux c'est fini.

-Peut- être que l'on est pas fait pour être ensemble, peut-être que ce qui est dit, que les sangs purs et impurs n'ont pas le droit de s'aimer.

-C'est ce que tu crois ?

-Non, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, mais je ne sais pas si je pouvais vivre dans le mensonge toute ma vie, jusqu'à quand sa durera ? Jusqu'à la mort de ton père ? On restera caché pendant combien de temps Drago ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que tu comprennes, je fais tout mon possible pour essayer de nous rendre heureux.

-Je sais bien, mais ça ne nous mènera à rien si on reste caché.

-Alors peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter là, et recommencer à vivre chacun de notre côté.

Hermione n'en pouvaient plus et se mit à pleurer.

C'est ce que tu veux ?

Tu sais bien que non, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Je ne sais pas, on devrait peut- être se laisser du temps pour réfléchir chacun de notre côté.

Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte.

Je ne te quitte pas, je t'aime trop pour ça.

Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Eh bien, on fait une pose disons que l'on réfléchie chacun de notre côté pour savoir ce que l'on veut faire.

Oui d'accord, je vais essayer de passer plus de temps avec Harry et ron, récupérer leur confiance, enlever-leur doutes, mais je t'aime ne doute pas de ça, mais je les aime eux aussi j'ai besoin de les avoir dans ma vie.

Oui je te comprends, je t'aime aussi, et c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête au moins le temps de récupérer la confiance des autres et enlever les doute, que sa ne vienne pas jusqu'à nous.

Oui, bon je vais dormir, je suis exténuer.

Oui moi aussi.

Je…. Bon je vais dans ma chambre.

D'accord, et moi dans la mienne.

Oui, bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit, répondit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Puis chacun de leur côté, ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Hermione s'effondra sur son lit, les larmes coulant sur ses jouent.

Leurs heures passèrent et le sommeil de venait pas.

Ils n'avaient pas rompu, alors pourquoi dormir séparer ? C'était trop dur, Hermione se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Drago.

-Tu dors ?

-Non, je n'y arrive pas.

-je… je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

-J'attends que sa…

Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle et marcha à l'aveuglette ( ben oui il fait noir) jusqu'au lit et y rentra.

Drago attrapa Hermione par la taille et la serra contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de durer une journée sans t'embrasser ou même te touché. Dit-il

-Rien ne nous y oblige.

-Je sais, mais il le faut, pour notre bien, je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte et si mon père l'apprend c'est notre perte assurée.

-Je t'aime tellement que je préfère qu'on s'évite quelques jours plutôt que toujours.

Drago engouffra sa tête dans le coup de sa moitié et ferma les yeux suivit d'hermione.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors vous en pensé quoi ? dsl pour le tps que j'ai mit


	16. trahison, souffrance et formule

**Trahison, souffrance et formule.**

**Alors dans ce chapitre on aura les moments des deux en même temps enfin vous verrez donc Hermione **

**Drago °**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le lendemain, hermione c'était retrouvé seule dans le lit une nouvelles fois.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais Drago sorti à ce moment et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

-Bonjour. Dit – il doucement, en la mangeant du regard.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en l'évitant du regard, elle savait que si elle le regardait, elle ne pourrait se retenir de lui sauter au coup. Bon euh, je vais me doucher. Puis elle partit.

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et se colla contre la porte en soufflant un bon coup.

-sois forte, se dit –elle.

°Une fois prêt, Drago regarda une dernière fois la porte de la salle de bain puis quitta la salle commune pour allez déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui c'était samedi c'est-à-dire une sorti à pré-au-lard, ce qui allait lui être moins difficile car il ne tomberait pas sur Hermione qui soit dite en passant venait de rentrer dans la grande salle, elle ne lui jeta pas un regard et ce dirigea un faut sourire aux lèvres vers ses amis.

Coucou tout le monde. S'exclama t-elle à l'égard de ses amis.

Salut, lui répondirent les concernés. Hermione, Ron et moi, on voulait s'excuser pour hier, si tu nous cache quelque chose c'est ton droit tu nous le diras une fois prête et si c'est nous qui nous faisons des idées on est désolé.

Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire, rassurer vous je ne vous cache rien, si je suis distante j'en suis désoler, c'est vrai que l'on a plus de temps à nous depuis que j'ai ma salle commune et ça m'attristent autant que vous je vous assure, mais on va se rattraper aujourd'hui, c'est une journée sans le moindre travail et la moindre tache à accomplire on va passer une journée entre amis ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Oui ça va nous faire du bien. Répondirent les autres.

Apres un bon petit déjeuné tous se retrouvèrent dans le hall pour se préparer à sortires.

Arrivé à destination, les garçons rentrèrent dans leur habituelle boutique honeydukes, pendant que les filles en profitères pour parler.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Vu que tu ne leur as rien dit, j'en conclus qu'il ne veut pas que vous soyez découvert.

-Il faut le comprendre, si son père l'apprend, on est fichu et lui mort. Mais là on a décidé de faire une petite pose, pour ce rapprocher de nos amis, enlevé les doutes et réfléchire.

-Oui, je comprends.

-Qu'est ce que tu comprends ? Demanda Ron la bouche déjà remplie de sucreries.

-Qu'à part te goinfrer c'est tout ce qui t'importe, répondit Ginny ce qui fit rire le groupe.

A peine ils venaient de descendre les collines qu'ils se stoppèrent devant cette scène.

Une jeune fille blonde, de serpentard, du nom de Amélie coster, venait de sauter au coup de Drago Malfoy et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, son cœur s'arrêta de battre et se brisa, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas, sans prendre le temps de réfléchire, elle se mit à courir vers poudlard, elle courut encore plus vite à chaque instant les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues meurtries.

Ginny la regarda et les garçons aussi.

-Mais qu'est ce que ? ….

Ginny ne prit pas le temps de répondre, elle se dirigea vers malfoy, une fois libéré de sa sangsue et lui décrocha un croché du droit si violent qu'elle sentit ses doigts craqué dans l'impact.

Puis elle partit à la recherche d'Hermione mais Harry là reteint.

-Non, cette fois tu nous explique.

-écoutez, c'est pas le moment, Hermione à besoin de moi.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda ron

-Je crois que j'ai compris.

° Drago se baladait dans pré-au-lard avec ses potes, lorsqu'il vit, une de ses conquêtes, nombreuse étant, arrivé vers lui, sans Qu'il ne pût réagir, Amélie lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa, lorsqu'il réagit, il la repoussa, à peine avait-il repoussé la jeune fille, qu'un énorme point lui arriva en plus visage pour le projeter à terre.

Une fois récupérer ses esprits, il regarda qui était l'auteur de cette erreur et il vit que c'était Ginny qui commençait à courir vers le château puis fût retenu par potter.

Mais une seule personne manquait dans le groupe, Hermione, où était-elle ? Avait-elle vu ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'avait-elle conclu ?

Il se relava bien vite et se dirigea vers Ginny.

-Ginny, c'est pas ce que tu crois, il faut que tu me croies, où est-elle ?

-espèce de salopard, cracha t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui pour lui sauté au coup mais retenu par Harry.

-J'y suis pour rien, c'est elle qui ma sauté dessus, j'ai rien vu venir jte jure, va la voir, demande-lui sa version tu verras, elle à vu ce qui c'est passé ?

-oui.

-Où est –elle ?

-Parti en direction du château, j'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai parce que sinon tes mort.

Puis sans plus attendre Drago courut le plus vite qu'il pût vers le château.

Hermione avait couru tellement vite que même les calèches ne l'auraient pas rattrapé.

Une fois arriver, elle courut dans les escaliers et fonça dans Dumbledore.

-Miss Granger que ce passe t-il ?

-Je croyais qu'il était sincère, qu'il avait changé, essaya tel de dire entre ses sanglots.

-Miss Granger que s'est-il passé ?

Mais elle partit en courant sans répondre.

-Qu'avait vous fais monsieur malfoy ?

°Drago arriva quelques minute après.

-Elle est dans sa chambre, Lui dit Dumbledore avec un sourire triste alors que Drago venait de pénétrer dans le hall.

-je… c'est pas ce qu'elle croit…

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, monsieur Malfoy, elle souffre énormément, réparé cette erreur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Puis sans plus attendre, Drago couru jusque dans la salle commune.

-Faite que sa s'arrange, l'avenir de poudlard est entre leurs mains, s'ils ne se réconcilient pas, c'est la fin de l'espoir pour réconcilier à tout jamais les deux maisons et faire taire la haine de gryffondor et salazard.

-Hermione, cria Drago une fois arrivé dans leur salle commune.

Hermione qui était effondrée sur le planché se relava.

-ne t'approche pas de moi. Cracha t-elle.

-Hermione je t'en prit, il faut que tu m'écoute. Supplia t-il 'en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle était tellement anéantie, que sa lui brisé le cœur.

Hermione le repoussa.

-vas-t'en, faire une pause ? Bien sur, je comprends pourquoi, tu voulais plus de temps pour ta blondasse. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on se montre mais ce n 'était pas à cause de ton père, c'était parce que je suis une sang de bourbe.

-c'est faut, je t'aime, je t'en prit laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer.

-j'en est plus qu'assez de tes mensonge, comment ai-je put croire qu'un Malfoy avait un cœur.

Elle avait du mal à dire ses mots, elle avait tellement mal, ses sanglots étaient tellement violent.

-Bon sans Hermione écoute-moi, jamais je ne t'aurais ça…

-LA FERME.

Elle le poussa si fort qu'il tomba à terre puis elle courut vers sa chambre, il se relava et l'attrapa part le pied et la fit tomber à terre, il sa positionna sur elle de t-elle qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

-Maintenant tu va m'écouter.

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler elle lui mit un sacré coup de genoux dans son entre-jambe, le poussa et s'enferma dans sa chambre laissant Drago agonisant sur le sol.

Il resta comme ça, un instant le temps que la douleur passe, ce n 'était pas la première fois que sa lui arrivé de la part d'une fille, mais que ça vienne d'elle sa lui faisait encore plus mal.

Il souffla un bon coup et se releva.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa bien aimé et essaya d'ouvrire mais c'était fermé.

-Hermione ouvre, je t'en prit. Allomora, essaya t-il mais sans succès.

Hermione ne pouvait plus supporter ses paroles.

-silencio, articula t-elle baguette a la main.

Le silence, plus aucun son elle n'entendait plus rien.

Le mal qu'elle ressentait était si fort, si douloureux.

Pourquoi lui avait-il fait si mal ?

Sa douleur étant trop forte elle pris une décision, elle se dirigea vers son meuble, ouvrit les portes puis le tiroir et chercha, enfin elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait, un livre « douleurs et blessures moldu. »

Elle chercha la page puis la trouva, page 224 « douleurs intérieures »

Elle baissa le regard et trouva enfin le remède à son cœur brisé.

« **Ne plus avoir mal** »

_« Mal écarte toi de moi,_

_Je suis plus forte que toi,_

_Par les pouvoir supérieur,_

_J'invoque le courage intérieur,_

_Donné moi la force et la démence,_

Que je tienne et assouvisse ma vengeance » 

Hermione lut cette formule avec tout l'espoir qu'elle put pour oublier sa souffrance, puis sur ces dernières paroles, tout son corps s'engourdit et elle s'endormit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voilà alors ? Que va t-il se passer ? Une idée ?**


	17. la nouvelle Hermione

**_La nouvelle Hermione_**

Une nuit sans rêve, sans douleur et sans peur, venait de passer, mais toute chose à une fin et Hermione se réveilla non sans un mal de crane douloureux, mais sans aucune autre douleur, ce qui c'était passé hier la fit rire dès son lever.

Que les gens pouvaient être idiot avec leur problème de cœur, se dit-elle, après tout elle s'en fichait royalement de ce garçon, elle ne ressentait déjà lus rien pour lui, une belle journée pleine de surprise s'annoncé pour la nouvelle Hermione….

C'est avec un grand sourire que la gryffondor prit ses affaires et entra dans une salle de bain chauffé à point.

Après un lavage doux, Hermione s'admira devant le miroir, nue, le corps détendu par un calme rare, puis son regard se posa sur son cœur, un traie noir, fin et petit, y était dessiné, elle prit un gant et frotta, mais rien y fait alors elle laissa tombé, après tout il partira quand bien un jour.

Enfin habillé avec sa tenue d'écolière, qu'elle modifia par un sort, ce qui transforma la jupe écossaise en mini jupe écossaise plutôt sexy, elle fit modifier ses chaussures en bottes en cuir arrivant aux genoux, puis sa chemise blanche normalement large se serra à son corps pour collé ses formes plutôt magnifiques, voilà elle était prête, elle était comme elle le désirait, sexy à souhait.

Ses affaires de cours en mains, elle marcha direction la grande salle.

Les garçons de poudlard se retournaient sur son passage et restait figé sur le bijou qui passait, un grand sourire aux lèvres brillante d'un gloss. Sucré, et ses yeux de biche, elle leur fit des clins d'œil puis passait son chemin.

Une fois arrivée devant les immenses porte de la grande salle, elle les prit puis d'un même geste, les poussa…

Tous les regards, sans exception, se tournerres vers la nouvelle intello, choqué et admiré par sa mise en valeur, les garçons en restaient bouche bée et les filles choquées.

La gryffondor se dirigea vers ses amis et s'assit.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la salle, un serpentard serrer les points pour éviter de jeter un sort sur tous ceux qui osé poser leurs yeux pervers sur la femme qu'il aimait.

-salut les gars, lança t-elle.

-euh… salut Hermione, répondit Ron étonné par son comportement.

--Her… Hermione, est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Ginny, elle pensait trouver son amie effondrée, les yeux gonflé pour avoir pleuré mais au lieu de ça, elle trouva une bombe sexuelle.

-Oui, tout va bien, sourie Hermione, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Tu le sais voyons, chuchota Ginny

-Non désolé, je ne vois pas sinon je ne te le demanderais pas réfléchie.

-Hermione, tu as changé aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas à ton habitude de te montrer aussi, enfin tu vois.

-Je vois quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui, j'ai pas le droit de me sentir bien ? Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

-tu n'allais pas bien hier, et aujourd'hui, tu as une sourie grand comme sa et tu t'habille en gogo danseuse.

-va te faire voir Harry, si tu n'aime pas ma façon de m'habiller, je m'en tape complet, désolé de pas être comme vous à me morfondre tous les jours du malheur du monde.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-roh vous m'agacez !

Puis elle se leva et quitta la grande salle pour aller en cours.

Drago se leva à son tour et la suivit avec discrétion, pour éviter le soupçon des autres et attendit le bon moment pour lui parler.

-Salut toi, interpella garçon de dernière année à la gryffondor.

-Salut, répondit – elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-C'est Hermione c'est ça ?

-Exacte, et toi ?

-Jimmy princesse. Répondit-il en caressant la joue de la concerné.

-Hum, intéressent, elle plaqua le garçon en question contre le mur et l'embrasse avec fougue.

Drago resta là choqué du comportement d'Hermione, puis son sang fit qu'un tour et il se dirigea vers eux et les sépara.

Drago se tourna vers elle, elle avait un regard noir étrange.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux-toi, attend ton tour. Cracha Jimmy avant que le point de Drago s'enfonce sur son visage.

-Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ? Répondit-il sûr le même ton.

-Au, calme, répondit Jimmy devant le point levé de Malfoy, c'est elle qui ma sauté dessus, et puis tu es malfoy, qu'est ce que tu t'en fou de cette fille, c'est ton ennemi, tout le monde le sais, alors laisse-moi en profiter.

-Il a raison, malfoy, Drago devint froid de la façon dont Hermione l'appela, son nom, sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom.

-Ecoute-moi bien toi, continua t-il à l'adresse de Jimmy, avise-toi encore une seule fois de poser tes mains sur elle et jte les coupe, c'est claire ?

-Oué c'est bon ok.

-Et que je n'apprenne pas que tu es répété ce qui vient de se passer, sinon ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras.

-Oué ok Drago, je dirais rien jte jure.

-Maintenant casse-toi.

Jimmy n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour prendre ses jambes à son coup et déguerpire.

-Non mais ça va pas ?

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de te pavaner comme une garce ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Malfoy, cela te déplais t-il ?

-Oui ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te changer.

-Tu ose me donner des ordres ? s'écria t-elle

-Oui, tu es avec moi !

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Oula, il faut pas rêver éveillé beau blond, répondit-elle un sourire charmeur en lui caressant les cheveux, puis en descendant ses mains vers son torse, mais au lieu de continuer, elle le souleva du sol et le colla au mur avec violence. Ne t'avise plus jamais du gâcher mes projets, Cracha t-elle en le jetant un mètre plus loin.

Drago qui avait du mal à se relever la regarda et remarqua que ses yeux étaient devenus noirs.

Puis elle partit en direction des cours.

Ginny arriva peut de temps après et trouva malfoy appuyé au mur se tenant le dos.

-Malfoy ? Ça va ?

-Ais-je l'air d'aller bien ?

-Pourquoi jte parle-moi non mais vraiment, puis elle commença à partir.

-Hermione, Ginny se retourna, elle … elle est bizarre, je ne sais pas comment elle à fait mais, ce n'est pas elle, elle à une force étrange, ses yeux, ils sont devenus noirs, je …. Sais ma faute.

-Qu..Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte.

Drago lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer.

-Par Merlin, mais comment elle à fait ?

-A mon avis elle à fait appel à une formule, et pas du côté du bien.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Déjà ne pas la contrarier, ensuite, rentrer dans son jeu, et pour finir se renseigner pour trouver la cause de son changement et ramener la vrai Hermione, celle que j'aime.

Hermione était devant la porte de la salle de potion et attendait l'heure de rentrer. Puis les élèves de serpentard et gryffondor arrivèrent.

-Hermione, on ta cherché partout. Lui dit Ron.

-Et bien me voilà.

Drago arriva à son tour et la regarda du coin de l'œil, qu'est ce qui avait bien pût la transformer à se point là.

-Entrez, cria rogue, les élèves entrèrent et se placèrent comme à l'heure habitude, les deux préfets en chef côte à côte.

-Suivez les instructions et tout ira bien et ne me dérangez pas pour un rien londubat.

Le cours se passa en toute tranquillité, Hermione avait peut- être changé, mais son intelligence tait resté, un point déjà à souligner constata Drago.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, murmura t-il.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

-ce n'est rien voyons, tous les garçons auraient fait la même chose vu comment ils me mangeaient des yeux.

-Non, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça.

-Tu étais jaloux normal.

-Je t'aime Hermione comme jamais personne ne t'aimera.

Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent et le bocal de veracrasse se brisa ; tout le monde se retourna dans un sursaut.

-Granger ! Avez- vous perdu votre sans de l'équilibre.

Hermione leva la tête avec un sourire.

-J'en est toujours plus que vous.

-Comment osez vous répondre à votre professeur 10 point de moins à votre maison et c'est quoi cette tenue ?

Hermione se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers lui, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Ne me dite pas que cela vous déplaît.

Tout le monde resta choqué.

-Granger reprenait votre place.

-Ou sinon quoi ?

-50 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

-Au c'est méchant.

-Petite saute, retournait vous asseoir vous perturbé mon cours !

-PETITE SAUTE ? cracha t-elle.

Les vases les plus fragiles qui se trouvaient à proximité d'elle se brisèrent dans un fracas.

-Qu'est ce que….

-PETITE SAUTE ? COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !

Le bureau de rogue commença à se lever et à se diriger vers lui dans un dangereux mouvement.

Harry et Ron attrapèrent Hermione.

-Hermione arrête ça ! ordonna Ron

Le bureau de rogue tomba à terre et Hermione regarda ses amis d'un regard noirs de jais et ils volèrent contre le mur.

Puis elle partis laissent ses amis à terre, les objets se brisant sur son passage.

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Ron essayant de se relever.

-je ne sais pas, mais il faut agire vite.

Hermione qui était sortit en furie du bureau de rogue traversa tous les couloirs jetant ou brisant chaque personne ou objet qui se trouvait sur sont chemin, beaucoup de tableau se brisèrent et beaucoup d'élèves allèrent à l'infirmerie après le passage d'Hermione.

En quelques heures, Hermione devint la terreur de poudlard, et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter pas même les professeurs mais Drago avait une idée, il fallait qu'il en parle avec les seules qui pourraient l'aider, les amis de l'élu de son cœur, la bande à Potter !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voilà c fini alors ?**


	18. une seule solution

**Une seule solution**

-Potter, cria Malfoy.

Harry et Ginny revenaient d'une de leur sortie nocturne en amoureux et firent fasse au serpentard.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

-Ecoute, tu ne m'aime pas et je t'aime pas non plus.

-Bon sens de la déduction.

-Laisse le parler harry.

-Ecoute, je crois que j'ai une idée pour aider Hermione mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Pourquoi, tu veux l'aider ?

-Fais pas l'idiot, tu le sais très bien, je l'aime et je veux qu'elle redevienne comme avant, je l'aime à en mourir, je tuerais pour elle…

-Oué ben ta pas besoin d'elle pour avoir envi de tuer.

-Pense ce que tu veux de moi Potter mais elle seul sais vraiment qui je suis, elle m'a rendu bon, et je ne veux plus la perdre.

-Très bien, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas tord sur toi, mais sache que tu lui à fait mal.

-Je sais bien c'est pour sa que je ne veux plus jamais lui faire du mal, et cette fille, ce n'est pas Hermione et je crois que c'est ma faute c'est pour ça que je demande votre aide pour la faire revenir et m'aider à la récupérer.

-Malfoy demande de l'aide vraiment là bon je devrais en être très fier mais bon dis moi ce que tu as dans la tête je préfère aider Hermione que jouer à fermer ton clapé.

-Voilà, Hermione à, soit, été sous l'emprise d'un sort qu'on lui a jeté, soit, elle à lut une formule pour elle-même, mais pourquoi j'en sais rien encore.

-Oué ben ça on l'avait deviné toute seule, pas besoin de ton aide.

-Harry…

-Ecoutez, il faut qu'on trouve qu'est ce qui à bien put la rendre comme ça.

-Et comment ?

-Je vais fouiller sa chambre, et on ira plus vite à plusieurs, je sais c'est pas grand chose.

-C'est déjà ça, coupa Harry. Ginny va avec lui, je monte chercher Ron.

Puis il partis.

-Allons-y.

Drago et Ginny attendirent les deux autres qui arrivèrent, peux de temps après.

-Malfoy, pourquoi tu peux pas fouiller sa chambre tout seul, demanda ron.

-Parce qu'elle est à l'intérieur, et je ne sais pas si je serais capable tout seul de l'immobiliser, ses pouvoirs sont devenus trop puissants.

-Très bien allons-y.

Drago suivit des 3 autres, marchèrent vers la chambre de la gryffondor, puis Drago se pencha pour écouter à la porte.

-J'entends rien.

-essaye d'entrer.

Drago ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Cracha Hermione allongé sur son lit. Désoler, il n'y a pas de garçon que tu pourrais menacer ici.

-Je venais voir si tout allait bien.

-Ecoute-moi bien, dit-elle en se levant vers lui, mêle-toi de tes affaires…

-Potter.

-Quoi Potter ?

Sans qu'elle ne le remarque Harry arrive suivit des deux autres et lui lancèrent un « diorlatus » sortilège pour endormir et sans plus attendre, elle s'effondra, Drago la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre et la coucha sur son lit.

-Bon cherchons.

-euh c'est normal ça ? Demanda Ron en pointent son doigt sur le coup d'Hermione.

Un long filet noir partait de l'intérieur de la nuisette de l'endormit et s'ondulait sur une partie du coup de la gryffondor.

-Non je ne crois pas, répondit Harry.

Les Garçons, je crois que j'ai trouvé, Interrompu Ginny en leur montrent le grimoire qu'elle tenait en mains, regardez.

Elle montra une page où le dessin correspondait à celui qui était dessiné sur Hermione.

-Une formule pour oublier la douleur, continua t-elle pendant que les regards noirs des garçons se tournèrent vers Drago.

-Tout ça c'est ta faute, cracha Ron près à lui sauter au coup mais retenu par Harry.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Hermione et ce à quoi je tien le plus au monde, je voulais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est pas moi c'est l'autre qui ma…

-comme si un Malfoy pouvait aimer,

-JE L'AIME !

-Stop, le pire est à venir, coupa Ginny, d'après le grimoire, plus la colère est forte plus le marque grandi, et si elle fait le tour du coup, Hermione mourra, on la perdra à jamais, finit-elle dans un murmure

-Non, non, non, il y a pas l'antidote, quelque chose de marqué pour la sauvé ? Cria Drago en prenant le livre. Si là, très bien.

-Quoi très bien ?

-le seul moyen de la sauver, c'est qu'elle fasse face à la cause de sa souffrance.

-C'est à dire ?

-sa souffrance, c'est moi, il faut qu'elle fasse face à moi, et à ce qu'il s'est passé, mais comment faire ?

-Il faut que tu lui dises tout ce que tu ressens pour elle, Répondit Harry, et si c'est faux, alors ça ne marchera pas.

-Je l'aime, sa marchera, mais je fais que le lui dire.

-Il faut que tu lui dises encore plus profondément, rappel lui la scène de pré-au-lard, explique-lui tout.

-Très bien.

-Il faut faire vite, intervint Ron, le dessin fait pratiquement tout le tour.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione se réveilla ayant fait un drôle de rêve dans lequel Harry, Ron, Ginny et Drago étaient rentré dans sa chambre et l'attaquèrent de leur baguette….

Un peut secouer, elle se leva, parti se doucher, s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

-salut, leur dit-elle.

-salut Hermione, ça va ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? A moins que tu me demande ça parce que tu es venu dans ma chambre hier soir pour m'attaquer ?

Les deux garçons suivis de Ginny se regardèrent près à avouer.

-oublie c'est rien c'est un rêve que j'ai fais.

C'est dans un soupire de soulagement que les trois autres continuèrent leur petit déjeuné.

-Bon j'y vais à toute.

…

-Je supporte pas son changement, intervint Ron

-Personne n'aime, à par les mecs qui pense qu'une seule chose ….

-Oué.

-Oui je sais mais moi qui à chaque fois disais que Hermione m'agaçait avec ses aires de miss je-sais-tout, ben là sa dépasse les bornes, pas qu'elle n'est pas sexy mais…

-Redit que tu trouve Hermione sexy Weasley et jte fais manger le par terre, coupa Drago qui venait d'arriver.

-Tien Malfoy, sois moins jaloux Hermione risque d'en avoir marre.

-Tu viens nous parler devant tout le monde étrange tu n'as pas peur pour ta réputation ?

-Jm'en fou de ma réputation, ce que je veux c'est sauver Hermione avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Ta commencé ton plan ?

-Oui, plus aucun gars ne l'approchera, ça va l'énerver et elle va m'en vouloir et venir me trouver et là vous serez là pour m'aider.

-Oui, j'espère que ça marchera, nous non plus on ne veut pas perdre Hermione.

-Ca marchera…

Puis Malfoy partit.

-On va devoir le suivre toute la journée on dirait.

-Oui mais si c'est le seul moyen de sauver Hermione il le faut et puis prépare toi à l'apprécier, je sais c'est pas facile, mais si Hermione et lui s'aime, on va le voir souvent si on ne veut pas la perdre.

-Oui, tu as raison, allons-y.

le trio partit à la suite de Drago Malfoy, leur ennemi de toujours.

Toute la journée se passa normalement, Hermione était calme, c'était bien trop étrange, le plan ne marchait pas, et s'il ne marchait pas, Hermione allait mourir dans les jours qui suivent.

Tout le monde réuni dans la grande salle pour le dîner, mangeait tranquillement, sauf Drago, Ginny, Ron et Harry qui se demandais pourquoi le plan ne marchait pas, Hermione était attiré par les garçons, elle ne voulait que ça, mais aucun ne voulaient d'elle à cause de Drago et ça ne la dérangeais pas, c'était à rien n'y comprendre.

-TOI….

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volé et une Hermione remplis de ragent, le regard noir de jais, et les points serrés.

-A, enfin. Murmura Ron.

Hermione avait le regard dirigé vers le serpentard.

Le silence régnait dans la grande salle sous le choque, les tables tremblaient, certain objet se bisait ou volait, c'était la peur qui était présent dans les yeux des élèves, les professeurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Hermione.

-Miss Granger… comença Macgonnagall.

-VOUS, LA FERME? Cria Hermione en jetant les professeurs dans le couloir et ferment les portes derrière eux d'un simple regard.

-A nous deux, cracha t-elle en montrant Malfoy du doigt.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

-Laisse les sortirs d'abord, répondit-il en désignant les élèves.

-SORTEZ.

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle sortirent dans un bruit de tonnèrent pour ne laisser que Harry, Ginny, Ron et eux deux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? cracha t-elle

-je t'aime Hermione

-LA FERME, QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIS ?

-je l'ai est empêché de toucher là femme que j'aime.

-JE NE T'APPARTIENS PAS, par merlin, quel malheureux fais-tu, rit-elle, que crois-tu vraiment ? Que je t'aime ? hahaha mais tu n'étais qu'une distraction pour moi, je suis bien contente que se soient fini, hahaha

-Tu mens, et tu le sais.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU INSINUE ? QUE JE SUIS UNE MENTEUSE ? Hurla t-elle n balançant les tables contre les murs, les trois autres se protégeaient la tête, un vent de tempête éclatait dans la salle, les trois Gryffondor se mirent derrière une table pour se protéger de vent, ils étaient obliger d'hurler pour s'entendre parler.

-IL FAUT QU'IL LA CALME. Criait Ginny.

…

-HERMIONE, Cria Drago pour qu'elle l'entende, JE T'AIME, CE QU'IL C'EST PASSE A PRE AU LARD, JE N'Y ETAIS POUR RIEN…

-Tais-toi…

-NON, IL FAUT QUE TU M'ECOUTE UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE, JE T'AIME, JE DONNERAIS MA VIE POUR TOI, JE N'AI JAMAIS AIME COMME JE T'AIME, JE VEUX FAIRE MA VIE AVEC TOI…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues meurtries d'Hermione, qui commençait à détruire la grande salle.

-JE T'EN PRIS, CROIS-MOI, C'EST CETTE FILLE QUI MA SAUTE DESSUS, JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN JE NE L'AI PAS VUE VENIR, SINON TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE L'AURAIS REPOUSSE, PARCE QUE MON CŒUR N'EST QUE POUR TOI.

Drago commença à s'avancer durement vers Hermione avec le vent qu'elle lâchait.

-NE M'APPROCHE PAS, VA-T'EN, cria t-elle en le repoussent.

Le vent commença à diminuer, Hermione était en trin de perdre ses pouvoirs.

Elle essaya de le pousser contre un mur avec ses pouvoirs mais rien y fît, elle n'y arrivait plus alors elle le poussait avec ses petits bras.

-Laisse-moi, cria t-elle en pleure, VA-T'EN…

-Je t'aime, dit-il doucement, le vent s'arrêta, le noir de ses yeux et le dessin dans son coup disparu, Hermione était sauvé.

Drago l'attrapa dans ses bras, Hermione s'effondra à genoux par terre dans les bras du serpentard, elle lui donnait des petits coups de point mais s'arrêta par manque de force.

-Je te déteste, articula t-elle entre deux sanglots, pourquoi tu m'as fais ça…

-Chute, j t'aime tellement, il faut que tu me croies, je t'aime, je n'y étais pour rien, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, je t'aime tellement.

Les trois gryffondor sortirent de derrière la table avec prudence et regardèrent la scène.

Il l'aimait vraiment, sinon ça n'aurait pas marché, ils s'en rendaient conte maintenant.

Drago berçait Hermione en lui répétant des, je t'aime tendit que celle-ci vidait ses yeux de larmes.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, et tout le monde fît face à la scène étrange qui leur étaient présenté, deux ennemis, un amour pour la vie, et une grande salle bonne à réparer ( lol).

Tout le monde était choqué de cette scène surtout les serpentard, seul Dumbledor montrait un sourire radieux et satisfait.

……

Voili pour ce chapitre bisous bientôt le prochain chapitre


	19. une réconciliation légendaire

**Une réconciliation légendaire !**

Après l'étrange scène qui c 'était déroulée dans la grande salle, Hermione fût conduite à l'infirmerie pour des soins et vérifications.

Pendant ce temps Drago attendait dans sa salle commune et tournait en rond, maintenant tout le monde était au courant de leur histoire, son père allait l'apprendre, qu'allait – il se passer ? Les autres allaient le rejeter, lui Drago Malfoy rejeté ?

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, et il ne le voulait pas, que les autres le rejète c'est une chose mais que Hermione le rejète s'en est une autre, et il l'avait enfin récupéré, c'était beaucoup trop dur de la voir fricoter avec ces salops, de la voir le regarder avec ce regard plain de haine qui lui faisait tant de mal, maintenant c'était fini, il l'avait enfin récupéré, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

TOC TOC

Drago se dirigea vers le tableau et l'ouvrit, devant lui se trouver les trois gryffondors, meilleurs amis de sa petite amie.

-Allez-y entrer.

Le trio s'exécuta.

Et oui il fallait bien qu'une conversation arrive entre eux, eux qui étaient les meilleurs ennemis que poudlard est connu, qu'allait-il se passer entre eux maintenant ? Il fallait qu'ils aient de meilleures relations, pour le bien d'Hermione.

Tous s'installèrent sur le canapé et Drago sur le fauteuil dans fasse.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce que personne n'était décider à couper. Mais enfin Ginny se décida.

-Bon, il faut parler sérieusement, tu aime Hermione…

-Oui..

-Et nous aussi, et bien sûr il ne faut pas oublier, que nous n'avons jamais été de grands amis…

-Même de très mauvais amis, continua Ron.

-Oui

-Mais ont aime Hermione, continua Harry, et il faut maître nos différent de coter.

-pour Hermione.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Drago, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous de me dire cela et que vous auriez préféré ne jamais le faire, mais rassurez-vous ce n'est pas non plus facile pour moi, mais j'aime Hermione comme j'ai jamais aimé personne, et je ferais tout pour son bonheur et je sais qu'elle ne sera jamais heureuse sans vous, et vous sans elle, ça ne va pas être facile, je suis un Malfoy ne vous attendez pas à des miracles des les premiers essais, mais je vous demande de ne pas m'éliminer des les premier jeux, Hermione m'a changé, elle à un pouvoir immense sur moi, elle à réussi à sortir le bon en moi, c'est la seule qui à Vraiment cru en moi, elle m'a fait devenir quelqu'un et pour elle je changerais du tout au tout.

-Très bien, tout est dit, déclara Harry, alors ami, dit-il en tendent la main vers lui que Drago serra avec un sourire timide.

La main de Harry fit suivi par celle de Ron puis Ginny se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

J'espère que c'est fini, l'ancien Drago. Demanda t-elle en souriant.

-Je ferais en sorte pour que ça le soit. Répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Une bonne chose de faite, une réconciliation qui était inimaginable, maintenant il fallait qu'il aille voir Hermione, il avait besoin d'elle, de se rassurer, que cette formule n'avait rien changé en elle.

-Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Granger et là bas. Lui dit Madame Pomfresh avec un sourire chaleureux, tout le monde était ravi que Drago Malfoy est bien tourné, et que Gryffondor et Serpentard commençait une réconciliation tant attendue.

-Bonjour toi. S'exclama t-il en la regardent avec crainte, crainte de son regard, mais pour son plus grand bonheur elle le regarda avec ce regard qu'il aimait tant son regard plein d'amour et son sourire radieux.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle, ça va ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répondit-il en souriant, mais sinon oui tout va bien, tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre ta bande et moi.

Elle sourie de plus belle.

-ça me fait tellement plaisir d'entendre ça. Grâce à toi je vais bien.

-Oui mais sans moi tout se serait bien passé.

Hermione le regarda d'un air sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Dit-elle en s'assaillant dans son lit, sans toi je serais s'y malheureuse, sans toi je n'aurais jamais connu le vrai bonheur, le vrai amour, grâce à toi je l'ai enfin trouvé, ces derniers mois on étés les plus beaux de toute ma vie, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, je t'aime tellement. Finit-elle en lui prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

Il s'assit près d'elle.

-Je t'aime aussi. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. S'exclama t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Tu es prête à faire fasse au monde avec moi ?

-Oui je suis prête, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Sache que ce sera très durs, surtout du côté de ma famille

-Je n'abandonnerais pas pour autant, je t'aime trop pour ça.

Je suis Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Puis il l'embrassa, enfin, il avait attendu ça depuis si longtemps, ils étaient enfin ensemble, leurs lèvres scellées pour l'éternité, c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour être heureux.

Après quelques minutes sans parler, bras dans les bras, s'en oser bouger pour ne pas effacer ce doux moment, madame pomfresh toussota, et les amoureux se séparèrent.

-Miss Granger à reçut tous les soins qu'il fallait, vous êtes maintenant sorti d'affaire, plus de danger, vous pouvez reprendre une vie normale.

-Je peux sortir ?

-Oui vous pouvez. Bon courage à vous deux. Finit-elle en leur souriant avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Une fois prête, Hermione prit la main de l'homme de sa vie et il marchèrent ensemble vers la grande salle ou se déroulait le dîné.

Hermione et Drago stressaient des réactions, du rejet, mais ensemble, ils arriveront à tout surmonter, comme on dit, l'amour est plus fort que tout !

Drago regarda Hermione et l'embrassa.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui.

Puis il poussa les portes de la grande salle.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, tous les regards étaient tournaient vers eux, mais à leur grande surprise, les regards n'était n'y choqué, n'y haineux, tous étaient heureux pour le couple, bien sur, certains serpentard exprimé du dégoût, mais ils étaient tellement peux, que personne n'y faisait attention.

Drago regarda un moment Hermione, ne sachant où aller, puis Hermione lui sourit et regarda sa table, où tous ses amis les regardaient avec un sourire et pour leur plus grande surprise, ce fût Ron qui fit le premier geste, il se décala suivit des autres, puis fit un geste de la mains en leur direction pour leur dirent de venir s'assoire.

Hermione avec un grand sourire, tenant toujours la main de Drago, se dirigea suivit de celui-ci vers la place destinée, tout le monde ainsi que les professeurs suivaient le spectacle étonnent et encore jamais vu.

-Bienvenu à vous deux ! Fit Ron.

Hermione les larmes aux yeux le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci Ron.

Puis l'étreinte terminée, Drago lui serra la main avec un sourire rare mais sincère suivit de celui de Ron et des autres élèves sous les regards joyeux de Harry et Ginny.

Les pires ennemis que la terre est connue étaient devenus amis !

Dumbledore suivit la scène avec un sourire bienveillant puis prit la main de Macgonnagall avec un sourire amoureux suivit de celle-ci. ( NA : fallait bien qu'ils finissent ensemble rohh mdr)

Puis une fois le Serpentard installé a la table des Gryffodor, c'est avec hésitation mais sûrement, que les autres Serpentard se levèrent et s'installèrent aux autres tables pour faire la paix avec les autres maisons.

C'est ainsi que la légendaire haine Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor prit fin !

Quelques temps après, Drago fit arrêter son père et les autres mangemorts en citant les projets de ceux-ci pour refaire naître un nouveau mage noir et prendre le pouvoir sur le monde de la magie.

C'est ainsi que ce termina l'histoire d'un couple légendaire, tout les séparaient mais pourtant, ils ont appris à s'aimer…

FIN

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Voilà j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu. J'ai beaucoup aimé partager cette histoire avec vous je vous remercie pour vos nombreuse revieuw, dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé la fin !_

_Et encore désolé pour les fautes des premiers chapitre mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment envi de les refaire lol._

_Merci à tous._

_Ps : pour ceux qui sont intéressaient, j'ai un skyblog sur ce couple : sophinette3402. allez-y n'hésitaient pas._


End file.
